Aesir
by MiladyMelara
Summary: La vida de Lily Evans y sus amigos dará un cambio radical en el transcurso de su séptimo año en Hogwarts, se verá inmersa en ¿Un triángulo amoroso? ¿O quizá una telaraña compleja? Pero sobre todo... ¿Qué verdad sobre su pasado la hará verlo todo de forma distinta?
1. 0· El extranjero

**Disclaimer**:

Buenas a todos, antes de nada quería dejar claro que el mundo y los personajes que aparecerán en la historia, no son míos, al menos no todos, sino de J.K. Rowling. De todas maneras no sacaré ningún beneficio de esto.

La historia estará ambientada en la época en que los merodeadores estaban en Hogwarts, sin embargo conforme la historia avanza cada vez me alejo más del mundo de Rowling. Algunos personajes tienen la edad algo cambiada, o no existen (por ejemplo Petigrew) y aparecen conceptos y personajes que no existían.

Espero que nadie se enfade por las barbaridades que pueda hacer.

* * *

**Notas**:

Este fic ya está terminado, pero no termino de decidirme con el rimo de publicación. ¿Qué les parece mejor? ¿Un capítulo a la semana? ¿Dos?

Espero que os guste y me digáis que puedo mejorar de cara al futuro.

(Los primeros caps son bastante cortitos)

Gracias a todos por leerme pero sobre todo gracias a mi amiga Clía por revisarme cada cap con paciencia para ayudarme a escribir mejor^^

* * *

**0·**** El extranjero**

Nerviosa, Lily Evans no paraba de bufar, sentada en el banco de la estación de Hogsmeade**. **No podía dejar de mover el pie por la impaciencia. Y es que llevaba ya más de una hora esperando, tenía hambre, frío y odiaba estar allí.

¿Por qué ella? Era un castigo, estaba segura, pero había sido el estúpido de Potter quien había lanzado el conjuro no ella.

Sin duda el flamante buscador de Gryffindor consideró que era un gesto caballeroso…Mejor pensar eso y no que buscaba que la pillaran pero ¿De verdad pensaba que necesitaría ayuda con esa zorra de Bellatrix Black?

Bufó de nuevo. Sí, la Slytherin la había dejado en ridículo en el club de duelo pero no porque ella fuera mejor…sino por su propia culpa**. **¿Quién le mandaba ponerse braguitas de ositos? Vale, eran cómodas pero…Todo el mundo las había visto cuando Bellatrix la pilló con un Levicorpus.

Tan ensimismada estaba en mascullar lo idiota que era Potter que no se dio cuenta de que una persona esperaba a su lado hasta que ésta habló. A Lily casi le dio un ataque al corazón, se quedó paralizada por la tensión repentina…aunque al momento se recuperó levantándose. Después de todo estaba en la estación esperando a que llegase un chico, por petición-orden de Dumbledore.

El chico en cuestión se suponía que era un estudiante de séptimo curso, estadounidense. Por algún motivo que Lily desconocía iba a terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts**.** Tampoco le habían dicho por qué llegaba una semana tarde.

Pero no podía ser él…era un chico de séptimo no un…no un…¡Dios griego hecho carne!

Ojos grises de un color muy claro, de mirada calma y profunda, penetrante pero amable. Contrastaba su claridad con un pelo tan negro que casi parecía azulado, una media melena algo descuidada ¿Pero qué más daba no peinarse si el efecto era tan genial? Nariz recta, labios carnosos pero masculinos, torcidos en un amago de sonrisa que te hacía querer saber qué le divertía**. **Ni siquiera la pequeña cicatriz que le bajaba desde la comisura derecha de sus labios desmejoraba en nada su rostro. Y la barba, de un día quizás, solo potenciaba el efecto de esa "sonrisa".

Vestía una gruesa chaqueta de piel forrada de borrego por dentro. Como la llevaba abierta se dejaba ver un ceñido jersey de cuello alto que no disimulaba para nada que debajohabía un pecho tan atractivo como el de Sirius Black. Lo cierto es que era un poco más alto que Black y, a lo mejor era por la gruesa chaqueta, pero también parecía más ancho de hombros.

Sus labios se movían,Lily tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que le había dicho algo, y otro más en procesar la información y ofrecer una respuesta.

-Eeehm…um…ji

Un segundo después, tras un parpadeo confuso del chico, logró dar una respuesta coherente.

-Evans, Lily Evans. Perdona, me habías asustado…- claro, asustado… -¿Eres el americano entonces no?

-Eso acabo de decirte.- sonrió el chico. Dientes perfectos (también), pensó la chica. –Reginald Knox. Encantado señorita Evans. El director Dumbledore me dijo que tendría una guía hasta el colegio, imagino que estoy delante de ella. ¿No es así?- continuó.

-Sí, sí. Soy yo. ¿Vamos ya? ¿O necesitas algo antes?

Aliviada porque nadie hubiese visto cómo había reaccionado indicó el camino en cuanto Reginald le respondió que no tenía nada más que hacer en Hogsmeade.

Quizá él tampoco, pero ella sí que no sabía qué tema de conversación sacar por lo que el silencio fue creciendo entre ambos hasta que salieron del límite de Hogsmeade y enfilaron el camino a Hogwarts. Si Lily ya tenía frío en la estación, en el camino despejado, sin árboles siquiera que parasen el viento, tembló levemente.

Escuchó cómo Reginald dejaba su maleta en el suelo y se detenía. Al darse la vuelta vio que su sospecha sobre el físico del muchacho quedaba casi confirmada,aunque tendría que verlo sin camiseta para pensamientos se desviaron un momento, lo suficiente para que el americano pudiese cerrar la distancia y abrazarla ¿Abrazarla? No…simplemente le puso su chaqueta en los hombros. Era muy calentita.

-¿Qué?- reaccionó la chica – no no, por favor no, te va a dar frío a ti…- amagó el quitársela pero las manos de Reginald detuvieron las suyas.

-Por favor, te he visto temblar, no quiero que cojas frío por mi culpa. Yo estoy acostumbrado, además ya estamos cerca ¿No? No pasa nada.

Lily acabó cediendo y lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Continuaron su camino.

Por su parte, el chico sonrió.

Así fue cómo llegaron a la gran puerta de Hogwarts y entraron al hall con los relojes de puntuación de las casas, aún bastante vacíos. Allí los esperaba Jane, la prima de Lily. Jane Evans.

Reginald las miró a ambas unos instantes, antes de llegar a la conclusión, como todo el mundo la primera vez, de que eran hermanas mellizas. Ambas con ojos color verde intenso, estatura muy parecida y casi los mismos rasgos, era normal. No obstante, la boca de Jane era más carnosa y sensual, su pelo aunque igualmente pelirrojo, más claro y anaranjado en lugar de rojo.

Se diferenciaban mucho más en el estilo de vestir que en el físico, cuando como ahora, no tenían que llevar el uniforme del colegio, siendo Lily "normal", vaqueros ajustados y camisetas ceñidas corta-hipos y Jane la "rara" pues vestía ropas anchas y casi carentes de forma alguna, poco más que sacos.

Jane repasó a Reginald con la mirada, tal y como hizo él con ambas. La diferencia era que ella se lo comía con los ojos, a su pesar en realidad, y él las comparaba con curiosidad. La del pelo más claro enarcó una ceja al ver a su prima con la chaqueta del chico y sonrió con picardía.

Algo mosqueada consigo misma por haber mirado así al moreno, se metió con su prima.

–Vaya vaya…no pierdes el tiempo ¿Eh Lily?

La aludida al principio no sabía a qué se refería, pero instantes después lo comprendió, y se apresuró a quitarse la chaqueta, sonrojándose.

–Anda ya- masculló –no me llevé nada de abrigo y hace viento. Reginald solo ha sido amable Jane…

-Si si…- rió acercándose a Reginald. – Me llamo Jane, y no, no somos hermanas sino primas. Bienvenido a Hogwarts Reginald, todo el mundo está impaciente por conocerte desde que el director nos dijo que vendría un chico nuevo. Bueno, vamos al comedor que tengo hambre.- sin más, echó a andar.

Lily pensó que no había estado mal. Después de todo se había comportado. Y es que Jane odiaba a los hombresdesde que tuvo cierto asunto con Lucius Malfoy el curso pasado…

Guió a Reginald hasta el Gran **C**omedor, llevaron la maleta con ellos, o lo iban a hacer, hasta que unos elfos domésticos aparecieron y se la llevaron murmurando que ellos se encargarían de dejarla en la habitación. También se llevaron la chaqueta.

Ya era tarde, por lo que el comedor ya estaba bastante vacío, solo permanecían en él los más rezagados, como Jane y Lily, o los más glotones, como unos Slytherin de quinto curso, Crabbe y Goyle. Y el profesor Slughorn, que además de comer mucho lo hacía sin prisa ninguna, deleitándose. Aunque también estaba el director, lo cual era menos habitual, ya que no solía demorarse en cenar, ni comía demasiado.

Estaba esperando a Reginald, quedó claro cuando se levantó e hizo un gesto al chico para que se acercara. Los presentes en el comedor se asombraron de que se dieran un abrazo y no un apretón de manos.

Tras hablar unos instantes el profesor lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa más cercana, la de Hufflepuff, y él se sentó en frente**. **Hablaron mientras Reginald comía.

-¡Lily!- La Gryffindor dio un respingo, pues se había vuelto a quedar embobada mirando al guapo chico y no se había enterado de nada de lo que le había dicho Jane, porque obviamente le había dicho algo.

Esta suspiró.

-Estás babeando por él tía…y lo acabas de conocer, si es que…¿No escarmentaste con lo de Snape? Los hombres no valen para nada…- ahí iba, otra charla-bronca sobre los hombres. Se limitó a asentir y seguir comiendo escuchándola a medias nada más.-Y además…como Potter te vea mirarle así…le vas a buscar un problema al chico nuevo. Potter es un idiota, pero no dejará de molestarlo.- eso era verdad. James Potter, el buscador de Gryffindor, guapo, uno de los mitos sexuales de la escuela junto con Sirius Black, su inseparable compañero de andanzas. Un idiota insoportable que no paraba de dejar en evidencia a Lily porque decía estar enamorado de ella…que ella pasase de él solo lo animaba a intentarlo más y más.

El hecho de que Lily hubiese salido con Snape, un "sucio Slytherin", no ayudaba nada. Ahora eran enemigos mortales, aunque ya no salía con Lily. Así como Black se había declarado enemigo de Malfoy. Aunque era simplemente porque era Slytherin.

Desde que dejara a Snape todos los miembros de la casa Slytherin parecían estar contra Lily, era simplemente porque Malfoy era el niño bonito de las serpientes. Guapo, encantador, un genio con la varita, inmensamente rico…perfecto, así que si él comentaba algo, fuese lo que fuese, tardaba cinco segundos en escribirse en la tabla de los mandamientos de Slytherin. Y claro, había dejado a su amigo Snape,algo habría dicho. Quizá dijo "Va Snape, pasa de la sangre sucia…" y nada más,pero con eso bastaría.

Ese era el motivo de que ahora Lily desconfiase bastante de los de esa casa. Más un método de autodefensa que otra cosa.

Mientras estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos Jane había seguido hablando**. **Volvió a escucharla cuando dijo:

–Deberíamos subir ya a la sala común, Tesa dijo que nos esperaría. Además tu amorcito ya se va, se lo lleva Dumbledore. ¿Por cierto a que casa irá?

En ese momento pasaron por el lado de las primas y el director se detuvo un instante.

-Señorita Evans, gracias por ir a buscar a Reginald. Buenas noches.

El joven sonrió a ambas dando también las buenas noches.

-Vamos chico, las mazmorras están por aquí.- continuó el director, con una mano en el hombro de Reginald.

Jane hizo una mueca.

–Buah…Slytherin…

¿No podía ser perfecto no? Pensó Lily.


	2. 1· Sentimientos del ¿Pasado?

**Notas:  
**

Muchas gracias a quienes me habéis dejado reviews ^^

Por ahora no hay mucho que comentar, pero intentaré responderos siempre que preguntéis o comentéis cosas.

Como por ejemplo, que parece que Reginald os ha gustado ^^ me alegro. (y que me encanta soltar bombas xD)

El ritmo que creo que voy a poner, es un cap cada cinco días. ¡Saludos a todos!

* * *

**1· Sentimientos del ¿pasado?.**

No tardaron mucho en terminar de cenar y marchar hacia la torre de Gryffindor, en el 7º piso, tras el cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Nada más entrar, fueron atacadas por Merlín, el hurón blanco de Tesa. Bueno, quizá atacadas no sea lo apropiado, porque ese hurón era la cosa más mimosa y cariñosa que te podías encontrar, de pelo suave y agradable.

Se subió encima de Lily _y_ desde su hombro pasó al de Jane de forma que con la cola en el cuello de Lily, y sus patitas delanteras en el cuello de Jane, parecía que les daba un abrazo a ambas. No se hizo esperar el saludo de Tesa, desde uno de los sillones.

-Hola chicas de fuego.- solía llamarlas, tanto por el color del pelo como por el carácter un tanto explosivo de ambas. No obstante a quien más miró fue a Lily, sentándose más derecha, y colocándose bien las gafas, con ese gesto tan suyo de subírselas apretando por el centro con el dedo corazón.

Esa combinación de gestos solía significar peligro "modo: lo sé todo activado"

En Hufflepuff había una chica sin escrúpulos llamada Rita Skeeter, que se dedicaba a averiguar los trapos sucios de todo el mundo. Nadie la igualaba. ¿Nadie? No, Teresa Samantha Stone, Tesa, averiguaba tantas cosas como Skeeter, aunque en su defensa, la Gryffindor no era tan rastrera como para publicar esos descubrimientos en el periódico de la escuela.

-Bien Lily- se aclaró la garganta- ¿Así que coqueteando con la realeza eh? Por lo que me cuentan mis fuentes, has entrado con la chaqueta del señor Knox …mmm… ¿Dirías que hay algo ahí?

Lily y Jane se miraron. Y también a Tesa.

-¿Realeza? ¿Pero cómo te has podido enterar?- habría sido difícil distinguir quién había preguntado qué, pues lo dijeron casi a la vez.

-Chicas chicas, ya sabéis que mis fuentes son secretas.- Eso era cierto. Nadie, ni siquiera Rita Skeeter había averiguado cómo se enteraba de tantas cosas. -Sobre el señor Knox, resulta que sé cosas sobre él. Es el heredero de la familia Knox, de Wisconsin, EEUU que tiene tanto dinero como los Malfoy y los Black juntos, dos veces. De verdad, forrados. Hace mucho tiempo, en la colonización de las Américas, fueron de los primeros en irse, se proclamaron algo así como reyes. Hoy día ya no tiene validez, claro. Pero aún se les sigue llamando realeza, medio en broma.- Sonrió con picardía. -Y dicen que es guapísimo ¿Es eso verdad?

-Sí, y mucho.- fue Jane la que respondió, lo cual no podía significar otra cosa más que era muy, pero quemuy guapo, ya que el odio por los hombres de Jane le impediría decir algo así si no fuera más que cierto.

-Me alegro entonces por la afortunada Evans.- continuó la chica de las gafas –ya que tú pasas de los tíos y yo tengo a mi Remusin.- acarició al hurón, que había vuelto a ella.

Remusin, era Remus Lupin. El tercer sex simbol de la escuela, solo medio paso por detrás de sus dos mejores amigos, Sirius y James. Era el más misterioso de los tres. Sus novias y royos se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, pero no por eso dejaba de ser guapísimo, y precisamente por ser tan inalcanzable, muchas lo intentaban.

Tesa lo consiguió, y duraban ya casi nueve meses.

Eran una pareja algo dispar, pero que encajaba bastante bien. Él era el más alto de los tres amigos, aunque más delgado que los otros dos, su mirada de ojos dorados era siempre calma, menos las escasas ocasiones en que se enfadaba, entonces el brillo salvaje del fondo de sus ojos incendiaba pasiones. Su pelo castaño claro iba siempre bien peinado, lo único malo era su salud, quizá algo delicada. Bueno con la varita, centrado, prefecto de Gryffindor. Y muy misterioso, eso sobre todo.

Ella en cambio era una chica menuda, si llegaba a medir 1'55, sería una sorpresa. Por lo demás, era preciosa y perfecta. Toda una mujer pese a su estatura, siendo lo que más destacaba el contraste de la palidez de su piel con lo oscuro de su pelo y lo azul de sus ojos. Cuando se sonrojaba, se le coloreaban las mejillas de forma que parecía una muñequita de porcelana.

Ella se sintió fascinada por el misterio de Remus Lupin, decidida a desentrañarlo, y él simplemente se rindió a la insistencia de la joven bruja. Los dos se quieren con locura, una sigue tratando de desvelar el secreto, el otro disfruta de la tenacidad de la chica.

-No te alegres tanto- replicó Jane, antes de que Lily pudiese hablar. –Es un Slytherin.

La cara de "oh, no lo sabía" de Tesa pocas veces se veía, por lo que las pelirrojas se aseguraron de guardarla en su memoria.

-¿Slytherin? ¿Qué hacéis hablando de Slytherins?- preguntaron tres voces masculinas.

Los tres mosqueteros habían llegado. Remus se sentó al lado de Tesa mientras Merlín huía. Por algún motivo el hurón tenía mucho miedo de Lupin. Sirius se sentó, o más bien se arrojó, al sofá de al lado para atrapar una pelota que le lanzaba James, el último en llegar.

Verlo enfadó a Lily. Recordó que había sido castigada por su culpa (que gracias a eso hubiera visto de cerca al dios Knox no era ningún atenuante) y ver cómo ahora entraba con su sonrisa perfecta, su cuerpo tallado por el quidditch y el pelo despeinado a posta de esa forma tan adorable, la puso de los nervios. Bufó marchándose.

-¿Qué le ha picado a Evans?- llegó a escuchar preguntar a Sirius mientras subía a sus habitaciones.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Llegó a su habitación y se tiró en su cama. Se quedó quieta unos instantes antes de empezar a patalear y dar puñetazos en ella.

Y es que a Lily Evans le gustaba James Potter. Desde el momento en que en el tren, él la defendió de los Slytherin, aún sin ser elegidos por el sombrero, y sus insultos sobre la sangre en el primer viaje que hicieron en él. Pero también lo odiaba.

Hasta tercero, lo quiso en secreto, mirándolo de lejos, sonriendo como una idiota cuando lo veía, y sin que él supiera que ella existía. Claro que eran amigosy se llevaban bien. Ella era una gran brujita, por lo que le pedía apuntes y ella se los dejaba ¿Cómo se iba a negar a su amado? Pero para James Potter, Lily Evans no estaba "en el mapa de caza".

Jane y Tesa consiguieron a finales de tercero que pasara de él, les costó mucho, pero lo consiguieron. Hasta que empezó cuarto curso y lo volvió a ver. Ese verano, Potter había crecido bastante y ya no era un chico guapito, ahora era un tío bueno con todas las letras. Ella también había crecido, James se empezó a fijar en ella, como muchos otros, y si había algo que enardecía al buscador de Gryffindor, era la competición.

Quizá se dejó atrapar muy fácilmente, eso decía Jane cuando se le pasó el mosqueo, porque después de un verano creyendo haber conseguido que Lily se olvidara de James, no hizo falta más que se vieran una vez y él le pidiera una cita. Ella dijo que sí sin pensárselo. O quizá hubiera dado igual que se hubiera hecho la difícil o hubiera pasado de él, el caso es que Potter, acabó liándose con otra tres días después. Y eso no sentó muy bien a la pelirroja enamorada.

Para desesperación de Filch, fue castigada a ayudarle durante una semana por lanzar a James Potter más de medio libro de maldiciones. Y el libro también. Por suerte lo único que le dio fue el mismo libro, que le hizo un feo chichón, las maldiciones solo destrozaron el aula. Lo que el conserje no se esperaba es que su nueva esclava crease más charcos llorando de los que secaba.

De alguna manera consiguió animarla y hacer que olvidara a James, por lo que cuando acabó la semana, era la misma Lily de siempre, pero ahora ya no miraba solo a Potter. Empezó a tener citas y novios. El último y más duradero, Severus Snape, el archienemigo de James Potter.

Los recuerdos de la pelirroja Gryffindor, que ya no golpeaba la cama, siguieron el camino que quisieron, pues acabó quedándose dormida.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Todos observaron a Lily marcharse hacia los dormitorios. Fue Sirius, el único que no sabía de qué iba la cosa, el que habló.

-¿Qué le ha picado a Evans?

Las reacciones de los demás fueron bastante distintas.

Jane se enfurruñó. Sabía que había pasado algo entre James y Lily ese verano, pero ¿El qué? no quería preguntar pero la mataba la intriga. Y sobre todo que su prima no se lo contara.

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Tampoco sabía nada, pero en su caso la reacción era "si James no me lo cuenta no será importante".

Remus y Tesa, suspiraron. Si sabían que había ocurrido, de lo que no se enteraban por un lado, se enteraban por el otro, por lo que no les extrañó que Lily se fuera…ni que James también.

Jane en cambio se envaró.

-¿A dónde cree ese que va? Si piensa que voy a dejarle ir a molestar a Lily…

-Déjalo Jane, que ya son mayores.- ignorando el bufido de la pelirroja, Tesa se separó de Remus para sacar una baraja de cartas y repartir. Le había gustado ese juego muggle llamado "Uno".-Vamos, que os voy a dar una paliza.

Los cuatro comenzaron a jugar.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

James por su parte, subió hasta su habitación, que compartía con Remus y Sirius, y no a la de Lily, como los demás pensaban que estaba haciendo. Una vez en su cuarto, lo que hizo fue meterse a la ducha. Le gustaba y relajaba pensar ahí.

Soltó un suspiro unos minutos más tarde, aunque sonó sospechosamente como "Evans". Apoyado en la pared mientras le caía el agua caliente encima, empezó a repasar lo que les había pasado ese verano, pero acabó retrocediendo más y más, hasta el principio.

En primer y segundo curso, la verdad es que nunca había pensado mucho en chicas, ese tiempo se dedicó más a hacer travesuras con Sirius y Remus. Aprobaba gracias a una mezcla de talento natural y a Lily Evans. A los apuntes de la chica claro, que siempre se los dejaba.

No fue hasta tercero cuando empezó a quedar con chicas, a hacerse mimos, a besarlas, dejarlas y a buscar a otra más guapa. No siempre por ese orden. Eso sustituyó, más bien complementó, las travesuras. Seguía aprobando gracias a la ayuda de su gran amiga pelirroja.

En cuarto al fin la miró de otra manera. Los dos habían crecido durante el verano, y vaya cambio. No pasó una semana antes de que le pidiera una cita, que fue genial, y terminó con un beso realmente insípido. Había sido demasiado raro.

Como siempre cuando tenía algún problema, lo consultó con sus amigos. En realidad solo con Remus, pues Sirius ese día estaba desaparecido. La conclusión a la que llegó el de pelo castaño dejó muy confuso al moreno. Le estaba diciendo que Lily le había besado enamorada de verdad, y no apasionadamente y con ansias como las demás.

Eso no podía ser ¿Enamorada de él? ¿Lily? Daba igual, se aseguraría de que ese error se le pasara. De alguna manera llegó a la conclusión de que liarse con otra y que los pillase era lo mejor. Y lo hizo. Ahí acabó todo.

Durante el resto de cuarto añoy los años siguientes, tuvo que reducir las travesuras, ahora tenía que estudiar y no le daba tiempo. Y claro, no iba a reducir lo de quedar con chicas. Que además de ser cada vez más interesante, suponía un reto mayor que esquivar al conserje.

No obstante, en quinto año con los TIMO a la vuelta de la esquina y el tiempo que le consumía practicar para hacerse animago, se estaba viendo agobiado. Entonces fue cuando Lily volvió a su vida.

Tras una bronca de Slughorn porque no llegaba al nivel necesario para pasar el TIMO ella se apiadó de él y empezó a dejarle los apuntes, a ayudarle a estudiar y a corregirle fallos en los trabajos. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y la chispita prendió. Aunque solo en él. Porque ella tenía novio, Severus Snape, de Slytherin.

Cuando James se enteró de eso, cosa que ocurrió al comentarle a sus compañeros de habitación que iba a atacar a la Evans de pelo más oscuro, su ya escaso aprecio por Snape se transformó en aversión sin paliativos.

Suspiró saliendo de la ducha, acababa de escuchar a sus compañeros entrar en su habitación.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Tras un par de horas de jugar a las cartas, todos decidieron irse ya a dormir. Al día siguiente no tenían clase, pero eran las pruebas del equipo de quidditch y habían prometido a James estar allí para darle apoyo moral, ya que él era el capitán. Sirius no faltaría y como Remus iría, Tesa también. Y por tanto las dos Evans. Aunque Lily lo hiciera por su amiga y no para apoyar a James.

No le hacía mucha gracia a Jane precisamente. Prácticamente todo el día con esos tres. Si solo fuera eso no pasaría nada, pero es que estar juntos los llevaba a bromear y a hacer bromas subidas de tono; vamos, a ser chicos y chicas normales con las hormonas revolucionadas. Y eso la ponía de los nervios, odiaba que un chico la tocara, o tocar ella a un chico, y que eso le causase excitación. Lo odiaba desde su último novio, que también fue el primero. Lucius Malfoy.

Bufó descartando esa línea de pensamientos mientras iba hacia su habitación junto a Tesa y Merlín.

Al llegar y ver a Lily aún vestida, pero dormida en una cama caóticamente revuelta, la cambiaron, dejándola con la camiseta, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla, y la taparon bien. Las dos sabían que estaba loca por James, otra vez, pero que nunca lo admitiría. Cabezonería Evans, cualidad que tampoco era precisamente poco notable en la otra Evans.

Con Merlín enroscado en su cuello la morena y menuda Tesa no tardó en quedarse dormida. Jane en cambio, no paraba de dar vueltas sin querer revivir sus recuerdos de Malfoy, decidió repasar la vida de Lily y James para quedarse dormida.

Su prima embobada de Potter hasta tercero, entre ella y Tesa, la espabilan, pero al empezar cuarto ¡Zas! Potter le pide una cita, se enrollan y tres días después está liado con otra. Cabronazo. Al menos gracias a eso Lily espabiló y empezó a ver a otros, empezando a salir en 5º con Snape. No era lo que Jane habría elegido pero al menos ese chico sí que bebía los vientos por ella. Además, estaba Malfoy.

Los pensamientos de la chica se desviaron de la vida de su prima y pasaron a la propia sin que se diera cuenta de nada.

Lucius Malfoy, rico, prefecto de Slytherin, sangre limpia. Nada de eso le importaba a Jane, lo que ella veía es que era guapísimo, atento con las mujeres, un caballero. Genial con la varita, un cuerpo cuidado aunque no jugaba quidditch, ojos grises y pelo casi plateado de tan rubio, tenía prácticamente a cualquier chica que quisiese, aunque nunca había habido rumores de cuernos, malas rupturas ni nada parecido que lo involucrasen. Era perfecto. Más aún para una chica totalmente virgen en todos los sentidos, nunca había ni siquiera besado a nadie. Y lo mejor de todo, era muy amigo de Snape, el novio de su prima.

Poco a poco se conocieron, Jane ignoró a Tesa cuando le dijo que Malfoy no la convenía, y acabaron saliendo, desde finales de 5º hasta finales de 6º, momento en el que Jane consiguió librarse de él. Y es que fue una relación muy unilateral. Casi más amo-esclava que una pareja de verdad. Y solo casi, porque al menos delante de los demás aparentaban normalidad.

No fue así siempre, al principio todo era vivir en una nube, pero poco a poco, tan lentamente que cuando Jane quiso darse cuenta ya no sabía cómo irse, todo cambió. Vivió asustada y cada vez más apartada de todos, asustada de Malfoy, pero más aún de dejarle.

Se empeñaba en recordarse a sí misma que solo se acostó con él una vez, que el resto fueron simplemente dejarse hacer, irse a su lugar feliz, para no estar allí con el rubio platino y su propio cuerpo.

En su cama, la pelirroja se recriminó a sí misma el estar recordando esos tiempos.

–Todo eso acabó ya.- susurró. –Acabó cuando Lily dejó a Snape, y Lucius decidió dejarme a mí… gracias al cielo.- se dispuso a dormir de una vez.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

James salía de la ducha cuando los dos entraron a la habitación. No tardaron demasiado en estar los tres acostados, cada uno en su cama. Ninguno le preguntó por qué estaba ahí y no con Lily. Ya lo contaría si lo creía conveniente. Remus no tardó en dormirse.

A Sirius le llevó algo más de tiempo, en cierta manera le mosqueaba que James y Lily estuviesen en esa situación, cuando era obvio que los dos se querían. Tendía a hacerse un poco el despistado, pero no lo era en absoluto. Lo que le mosqueaba era que él no podría estar así con la mujer que amaba, nunca, y que ellos que podían avanzar, no lo hicieran por ¿Testarudez?

Acabó cayendo en un sueño profundo, como los demás.


	3. 2· Slytherin

**Notas:  
**

Me encanta esa frase: "super mega foxy awesome hot" y me alegro de que te parezca interesante, espero siga así ^^

Y Clía que decir...i luviu beta mía.

Recuerdo que publico cada cinco días ¡Aquí va el siguiente!

(El título y las separaciones entre escenas (.-.-.-.-.-.) deberían ir en el centro...pero no puedo o no sé poner sangrías, y los espacios los descarta. ¿Alguna sugerencia?)

* * *

**2· Slytherin**

Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, caminaba junto a Reginald Knox, mostrándole el camino hacia las mazmorras y la sala común de Slytherin, casa en la que había sido seleccionado el estudiante ese mismo verano.

El paso del anciano era rápido y vigoroso, algo que no cuadraba demasiado con la primera impresión que solía dar. Y es que tanto el pelo como la barba, ambos de considerable longitud, eran totalmente grises, incluso blancos en cada vez más lugares. Mientras caminaba, hablaba al más nuevo de los estudiantes de su escuela**:**

-Reginald, espero que te encuentres a gusto este año en la escuela, sé que sabrás adaptarte, pero si tienes algún problema, no dudes en hablar conmigo. Los dos sabemos que tu madre me mataría si se entera de que no te ayudo.- la sonrisa bailaba en los ojos del director al mirar al chico. Sonrisa que encontraba eco en los ojos del joven.

–Sin duda tío Albus. Madre te mataría, da igual que seas el mejor mago del mundo. Es un poco demasiado protectora a veces…- el tono jocoso de la frase, se tornó algo cansado al final. Y es que eso era cierto, Hanna Knox era tan protectora con sus hijos como una dragona con sus huevos.

Dumbledore asintió comprensivo, sabedor de las tendencias de la madre de su "sobrino". Pues no eran familia realmente, simplemente el anciano fue uno de los mejores amigos del abuelo de Reginald, vio nacer y crecer a su madre, y al joven que tiene a su lado. Los dos le llaman tío aunque no lo sea.

-Reginald, no te lo tomes a mal, pero en la escuela, por favor llámame director o profesor. No quiero que se piensen que tengo favoritismos. Eso te perjudicaría a ti más que a mí.- el que, sin saberlo aún, pronto sería idolatrado como un dios al menos entre las féminas de la escuela, asintió. –Antes de que se me olvide, todos los lunes nos veremos en mi despacho, para comenzar con las prácticas.

Tardaron poco más en llegar a un trozo de pared totalmente normal, hasta que el director pronunció la contraseña.

–Viperia.

Momento en el que se hizo cada vez más intangible hasta poder verse a través de ella. Sin dudarlo, el director la traspasóy el chico lo siguió.

Se encontraba en una mazmorra, sí, pero tan llena de tapices, sofás, cojines y pufs que llegaba a resultar acogedora. La pared opuesta a la que acababa de atravesar, era por completo de cristal transparente, al otro lado está el lago iluminado por distintas algas luminiscentes. La iluminación de la sala común era curiosa, pues procedía de llamas verdes.

No había mucha gente en ella, la mayoría ya habían ido a dormir, pero s**í** quedaban algunos grupos o parejas que charlaban o…hacían cosas de pareja. Y también un chico alto y apuesto, de pelo rubio platino y ojos grises, porte orgulloso y elegante, ropas a medida y de primera calidad, Lucius Malfoy.

Dumbledore se le acercó.

–Ah, Lucius, me alegra que recibieras mi lechuza.

El aludido sonrió, alisándose una imaginaria arruga en la solapa de su chaqueta. En la que se veía sin problemas una engalanada P verde esmeralda.

–Es un placer, profesor. Como prefecto de la casa es lo menos que podría hacer.

-Bien. Entonces, os dejo ya. Mucho me temo que aún me aguardan tareas antes de retirarme a dormir.- estrechando la mano de ambos, el director se marchó.

De esa manera quedaron solos en el centro de la sala Lucius, reconocido ídolo de las Slytherin y muchas otras, y Reginald, aún desconocido pero igualmente hermoso. Los chicos de ojos grises, uno rubio y el otro moreno, se sonrieron.

-Lucius Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin, encantado. El director me ha pedido que te ayude a acomodarte.- el veterano, tendió la mano para saludar al novato, que la aceptó.

–Reginald Knox, encantado. Espero no ser una molestia.

Tras las presentaciones, el prefecto indicó con un gesto elegante la sala en la que se encontraban.

–La sala común, aquí estudiamos, pasamos el rato…cualquier cosa.- señaló hacia un lado- los dormitorios de los chicos.- y señaló hacia el otro- los de las chicas. Estarás cansado por el viaje, te mostraré tu habitación.

Ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras de caracol que descendían hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, no sin ser observados por las pocas chicas aún despiertas, que no sabían a cuál de los dos les gustaba más mirar.

El rubio continuó con sus explicaciones**:**

-Verás, normalmente las habitaciones se reparten quedando la mitad de los chicos del curso en una y la otra mitad en la otra, pero no hay sitio para meterte en nuestro curso, así que se ha acondicionado una habitación para ti solo. También tendrás baño solo para ti. En realidad te dejará estar más cómodo, porque nosotros nos conocemos desde hace siete años y tú eres nuevo…el director pensó que sería lo cualquier cosa que necesites, mi habitación está justo encima.- añadió al llegar a la habitación de Reginald, que probablemente estuviese destinada a albergar a más personas, por lo que era amplia al ser solo para él.

-Una habitación digna de la realeza.- ambos chicos, que miraban hacia la cama junto a la que estaba su maleta y su baúl se giraron al escuchar la voz de femenina, proveniente de otra de las camas, ninguno la había visto al entrar.

De ella se levantó una mujer imponente. Casi tan alta como ellos, aunque al llevar tacones los igualaba, con una larga melena llena de ondulaciones que enmarcaba un rostro sensual, de labios generosos y ojos oscuros de mirada caída, tentadora, y un cuerpo totalmente acorde al rostro, curvas pronunciadas y exactamente donde tenían que estar, resaltadas además por el estilo de la ropa que mostraba y ocultaba a partes iguales. La rodeaba un aire de autoridad casi palpable. Y de peligro.

La mujer realizó una inclinación al más puro estilo de la corte francesa del siglo XVII.

–Bellatrix Black, majestad.- la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios daba a entender que no se tomaba en serio tal título. Quedó patente cuando al momento, tendió la mano para saludar al aludido.

-No le hagas caso- se apresuró a aclarar Malfoy –a nuestra querida Bella le encanta bromear. Ella también es de séptimo año. Ya nos vamos, para que te instales con tranquilidad. Mañana te enseñaré la escuela y te facilitaré nuestro horario, cuando me digas tus asignaturas claro, así no te perderás. Hogwarts es grande.

No pasó desapercibido al heredero de la familia Knox, las miradas de los otros dos. La de la mujer, peligrosa y ardiente, prometiéndole muchas cosas. La del prefecto era en cambio algo más oscura, dirigida a ella. ¿Celos quizá?

Ambos se marcharon cerrando la puerta al salir.

Reginald no le dio mayor importancia, era guapo y lo sabía, aunque no acostumbrara a aprovecharse de ello. La reacción de las mujeres de su edad era normalmente esa (aunque lo cierto era que Bellatrix inquietaría a cualquiera) y las de los "machos alfa" ponerse a la defensiva. En honor a la verdad el tal Malfoy no reaccionó así, sino que tenía más que ver con la morena.

Fuera lo que fuese el recién llegado no pensaba interponerse ni verse metido en las relaciones de los demás. No era su intención crear problemas de ningún tipo.

Deshizo su maleta, unas pocas cosas que le iban a hacer falta en el viaje y que no metió en el baúl que ahora estaba a sus pies tras haber pasado por las aduanas del ministerio inglés. Se trataba de una muda de ropa por si se derramaba algo encima en el autobús noctámbulo, cosa que al parecer era habitual, y un libro muggle "El valle del viento helado". Y sus gafas de leer, claro. No las necesitaba para otra cosa.

Alegrándose de estar por fin en el colegio y poder hacer magia (vaya asco nacer en diciembre y aún ser menor de edad), eso mismo comenzó a hacer. A base de hechizos, sacó del baúl su reloj despertador, la foto de su hermanita Yasmina, y su bufanda de los Bludger Rollers y lo colocó todo en la mesita de noche.

Tras ello fue a la ducha para relajarse por el más que agitado viaje. Por la mañana tendría que empezar a adaptarse, y el lunes empezaría su entrenamiento con Dumbledore; el verdadero motivo para ir a Hogwarts.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-Vaya, Lucius, te he visto muy amable con el nuevo…¿A qué se debe?- el tono de Bella era divertido, con ganas de picar al orgulloso rubio- ¿Es que tu también has notado lo bueno que está? ¿Eh?- rió -¿Y eso te molesta porque vas a tener un rival dentro de la casa o…te pone? Yo creo que voy a darle un mordisquito o dos este año.

Lo hacía para ponerlo celoso, el prefecto no lo dudaba. Lo malo es que lo conseguía. Al contrario de lo que se pensaba, la morena no era una mujer promiscua que rodaba de cama en cama, ella seleccionaba a su presa, la cazaba, y la mantenía en su red hasta que se hartaba de él. Malfoy fue el único que se libró, más o menos. Más porque los dos eran de carácter fuerte y dominante, y se habrían matado. Y menos porque él no lo había superado del todo. Los Malfoy dejaban, nada de pactos extraños o ser dejados.

Y a la señorita Black le divertía provocarlo. Un sonoro beso a un par de centímetros de los labios de Malfoy fue la guinda de la despedida de la morena, antes de meterse en la escalera de las chicas.

Con un suspiro mitad resignación-mitad fastidio el rubio platino regresó a la escalera de los chicosy fue a su habitación dónde sus compañeros, Snape y Rosier, ya dormían. Se metió en su cama tras ponerse su pijama dispuesto a dormir.

No lo logró**. **Tras media hora de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió que necesitaba desfogarse, cansarse, antes de poder dormir. Jamás admitiría que era debido a Bella, al menos a nadie que no fuese él mismo, y además después se lo negaría.

Por tanto se sentó en su cama, cogió su varita e hizo dos cosas. La primera fue despertar a sus dos compañeros y mandarlos a la sala común a dormir. La segunda, mandar un patronus a Narcissa Black, hermana de Bellatrix, un año menor.

Ambas hermanas no podían ser más distintas en lo que a carácter se refiere. Autoritaria una, obediente la otra. Pero el parecido físico era bastante razonable, sin el aura de peligro de la mayor, claro.

No era lo mismo, se trataba de una sustituta descafeinada. Los tres lo sabían. A Bellatrix le divertía y la enfadaba a partes iguales, Malfoy aun la deseaba así que ella había ganado, pero su hermana se dejaba utilizar. A la menor, le daba igual ser usada, pues quién lo hacía era el más guapo de la escuela a sus ojos, no importaba que no la viera a ella. Y al mismo Malfoy, la rabia de seguir deseando a su compañera de curso se veía superada por la necesidad de aplacar ese deseo, por lo que la seguía llamando.

Mientras esperaba a Narcissa, que sabía no iba a tardar mucho, el guapo Slytherin recordaba la razón por la que el sexo con Bella era tan adictivo.

_El esbelto cuerpo de Bella se encontraba debajo del de Malfoy por primera vez. Sus fuertes piernas rodeaban la cintura del chico mientras las manos se hundían en la rubia melena. Los dos disfrutaban, eso era indudable. Pero ella quería más. Necesitaba más._

_-Malfoy…voy a enseñarte un hechizo…quiero que me lo lances…- jadeaba con cierta dificultad para hablar dado el ímpetu del muchacho._

_¿Un hechizo ahora? Las palabras sorprendieron a Lucius, pero así era Bella. Ella cogió su varita, se apuntó a sí misma y dijo con decisión._

_-¡Libidicio!_

_Acto seguido su cuerpo se tensó, todos sus músculos, incrementando las sensaciones del rubio. Casi parecían los efectos de la cruciatus pero no eran exactamente iguales. El dolor no parecía tan intenso. Y por las leves convulsiones y la forma de ponerse blancos los ojos de la morena, no era solo dolor lo que sentía._

_La respiración de la chica era increíblemente agitada tras el tremendo placer que acababa de recibir. Le explicó a Lucius cómo había combinado un hechizo para aumentar la lujuria y la cruciatus, como la combinación de dolor y placer…_

La llamada a su puerta lo sacó de su recuerdo.

–Adelante.- tras el permiso, una Narcissa envuelta en una bata entra a la habitación. Nada más entrar, la deja caer revelando un conjunto muy sexy de lencería negra y plateada. Lucius sonrió haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara.

El nunca usaría la cruciatus sobre un sangre limpia, al menos no sobre uno que no se lo mereciese, y tampoco una variante como la desviada de Bellatrix. Aunque ella insistía y sí se la lanzaba, nunca dejó que ella la usase en él. Tenía que reconocer que la combinación de ver el dolor y el placer en la morena, y sentir cómo sus músculos se tensaban era realmente excitante.

Cuando la sádica morena y el prefecto terminaron, Lucius dejó de experimentar esas sensaciones, por mucho que se divirtiera con Narcisa y otras, todas sangre limpia claro. Por algo empezó a salir con la Evans de pelo naranja. Ella era sangre sucia.

La relación había durado un año escolar casi entero. Y el verano anterior, pero eso no contaba en realidad. Fue paulatino. La relación comenzó con la Gryffindor siendo tratada como una reina, la invitaba a todo, le abría las puertas, le hacía mimos y carantoñas. Pero poco a poco, fue siendo más autoritario y severo. La atracción y el magnetismo que ejercía el rubio sobre la pelirroja lograron que se sometiera, en parte por la tentación que tienen todas las mujeres de sacar a la luz al chico bueno que hay en todos los hombres malos.

Logró lo que nadie había conseguido, que Jane Evans se tiñera el pelo solo de un color, moreno. Fue su primer hombre, y lo cierto es que fue atento, comprensivo, la enseñó, la ayudó y la hizo ganar confianza. De cuando en cuando, utilizaba la libidicius, acostumbrándola. Pero hacia el final de la relación Jane empezaba a estar bastante machacada. Y es que a fin de cuentas era una variación de la maldición tortura. El cuerpo sufría. Allí donde golpeaba el hechizo tenía moratones cada vez con más facilidad. Adelgazó bastante. Casi parecía una muerta en vida.

Ella odiaba la situación, pero le temía tanto que no se atrevería a intentar evitarla. Y lo peor para la chica era que esa maldición la hacía disfrutar muchísimo de cada sesión, quisiera o no, pues no solo era tortura, sino que excitaba los centros de placer.

Eso cambió cuando Malfoy decidió subir un peldaño más en su escala personal de sadismo. Dejó de usar la maldición de semitortura, para pasar a usar la cruciatus. Nada de placer para ella, mucha malsana diversión para él.

El tema acabó aburriendo al chico y un día como cualquier otro, tras una sesión especialmente intensa, la dejó. Se lo dijo con sencillez. Ya lo aburría y poco más podía humillarla sin que los profesores notasen algo. Tras dejarla sabiendo que jamás contaría nada, fue a hablar con Snape para que dejara a la otra Evans, nada de relacionarse más con sangres sucias.

El rato con Narcissa había sido agradable, pensó cuando la muchacha se marchaba, pues sabía que no la iba a dejar quedarse a dormir, con la lencería rota pero tapada por la bata, sin embargo algo faltaba. No se sentía realizado. Al menos sí estaba cansado y podría dormir.

Quizá tendría que buscarse alguna otra sangre sucia.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Severus Snape, un chico de estatura normal, pelo negro y grasiento, de carácter hosco y reservado, estaba que trinaba. Siempre era igual, él tenía que buscarse la vida igual que Rosier aunque eso le diera igual, pero no el señorito Malfoy. Y discutir sería peor a la larga, así que ahí estaba, el mayor genio con las pociones que ha pisado nunca la escuela,despierto a las tantas de la noche para que el rubio se trajinara a la pequeña de las Black.

Rosier, en cambio, dormía tirado en un sofá, prefiriendo descansar que estar pendiente de los mosqueos de los demás. Él era un "compinche de relleno", de segunda fila. Ni guapo ni feo, ni listo ni tonto, pero tenía sus utilidades.

En eso estaban, uno dormido y el otro porfiando contra el mundo, cuando la joven de las Black pasó de regreso a su cuarto. Lo que quería decir que ya podían ir a sus camas. Con un pinchazo de varita en las costillas a Rosier para despertarlo, ambos regresaron a su habitación.

Si hubieran estado más atentos se habrían dado cuenta del rostro de la Slytherin y del gesto de sus manos. Bastante tensa y mosqueada, algo nada habitual.

La cabeza de la chica era un hervidero, y es que Narcissa Black se sabía merecedora de más de lo que Malfoy le daba, dormir con él después de ser usada como mínimo. Quizá la próxima ocasión no acudiese a la llamada, puede que plantase a Malfoy si se atrevía a llamarla de nuevo. Además, se lo dejaría bien claro. ¡Ella era una Black! Sí, definitivamente se lo dejaría bien claro la próxima vez que pretendiese echarla de la cama. Pero tal vez no hubiese próxima. Quizá debía darle otra oportunidad. Era Lucius Malfoy.

Para cuando la morena llegó a su cama y se tapó con las mantas, la idea que rondaba clara como el agua era que el rubio era un caballero, que seguro que no volvería a pasar eso nunca más. Estaba convencida.

Por algo estaban enamorados.


	4. 3· Casi perfecto

**Notas:  
**

Hola de nuevo ^^ antes de ir con el siguiente cap, agradecer los reviews. Me alegra que lo leáis y os os guste.

Druida: Es curioso que veas así a Evan Rosier, a mí siempre me ha parecido un pusilánime:/ pero bueno, para gustos, colores ^^

Higea: Me alegro de que te "gusten" las serpientes :D

Sin más, aquí os dejo con el cap. (A partir del siguiente(incluyéndolo) ya son un poquito más largos. Estos son un poco cómo la intro)

* * *

**3· Casi perfecto**

Había cierto revuelo en el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno. La presencia de un nuevo Slytherin de séptimo pilló por sorpresa a casi todo el mundo. O al menos lo hizo que fuese tan guapo. Dumbledore solo dijo que venía un alumno, no un top model. Las chicas de casi todos los cursos se acercaban a cotillear, o cotilleaban con las que se habían acercado ya. Eran sobre todo las chicas, y no los chicos, porque ellas eran más curiosas. No porque estuviera como un tren, claro que no.

La mayoría de chicos se quejaban entre ellos que si no tenían ya bastante con los "acaparadores egoístas" (no iban a decir que eran más guapos) encima venía otro extranjero del mismo estilo.

Algunos, en cambio, de lo que se quejaban era de que las que normalmente se los comían con los ojos, ahora estaban distraídas.

-Pero vamos a ver ¿Qué tiene ese tan interesante?- murmuraba Sirius a nadie en particular, aún así Remus le respondió.

-Tranquilo, es la novedad. Ya volverán tus grupis.- le bailaba una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Del mismo humor que Black se encontraba Potter, aunque estaba de acuerdo con su amigo.

–Sí, no es más que un Slytherin...ya se darán cuenta de la verdad y volverán. Por cierto Remus, Tesa acaba de acercarse también.

El aludido miró, cambiando de humor.

–Pero ella lo hace por su manía de saberlo todo, ya sabes que quiere llegar a directora del Profeta.- sus dos amigos habrían reído por la excusa que le brindaba Lupin a su novia, pero estaban molestos.

-Bueno, yo tengo que ir bajando.- El capitán de Gryffindor se levantó –Los candidatos deben estar por llegar.

-Vamos contigo.- respondieron los otros dos.

El trío de la casa de los leones se marchó del comedor, observados por cuatro ojos verdes en la otra punta de la mesa.

-Prima ¿Pero qué le ves?- soltó Jane –Es arrogante, engreído, se cree que llevar el pelo así es adorable…y mira cómo reacciona cuando no van a babearle al menos la mitad de las tías del colegio.

-Ya lo sé. Es un idiota.- el tono de Lily habría sido capaz de dejar manso a un hombre-lobo. –Jane, es verle y…y no sé, salivar como si estuviera en celo. Es tan guapo, apuesto, está tan bueno, es t…

-Ya vale. Lo capto.- bufó Jane- Es verdad que es guapo pero ya sabes que es un completo capullo.

-S**í** que lo sé, y eso es lo peor. Porque al mismo tiempo que babeo estoy recordando cómo me trató. Y me siento idiota. Es ridículo. Me dan ganas de estrangularle. Pero me imagino tan cerca de él y lo único que aparece en mi cabeza son esos labios perfectos.

Mientras Lily contaba todo eso la tensión de sus sensaciones hizo estallar el cuenco de cereales, derramando un montón de leche por todas partes. Las dos se apartaron a toda prisa, sorprendidas por el ruido.

Tesa, que regresaba en ese momento de mirar más de cerca al nuevo Slytherin, fue la que arregló el estropicio.

-Evanesco.- con un golpe de varita, los cereales y la leche se desvanecieron. -¿Qué ha hecho Potter ahora?

Y es que las cosas tendían a explotar alrededor de Lily, cuando se trataba de algo relacionado con James Potter.

-Ofenderse por las atenciones de las chicas a Knox. Bueno eso, y ser él mismo.- respondió Jane. -¿Vamos al campo de quidditch ya?- Aunque no le apetecía nada pasarse el día con esos tres, menos aún pasárselo hablando del sí pero no de Lily respecto a James.

Las otras asintieron y las tres se alejaron del comedor en dirección a las gradas.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Se estaba empezando a sentir un poco como un mono de feria. Todo el mundo le miraba, los chicos mal, ellas mejor que bien Aunque quizás esas miradas fuesen más peligrosas que las de ellos.

Algunas se acercaban a presentarse y conocer su nombre y quién era, incluso algunos chicos aunque pocos. Pero la mayoría de la gente no lo hacía. A veces parecía que lo iban a hacer pero una mirada a la persona sentada junto a él o enfrente, parecían disuadirlos.

Delante se encontraba Malfoy, leyendo el Profeta tras haberle dado un horario con las clases del joven Knox. Debajo estaban los nombres de los profesores y el aula o lugar donde se impartían las clases.

A su lado, sentada considerablemente más cerca de lo que resultaba cómodo para él, se encontraba Bella. La mujer lo estudiaba descaradamente, como tratando de decidir dónde pegarle el primer mordisco.

Mirando por el comedor localizó, porque inconscientemente la buscaba, a la pelirroja de la noche anterior. Lily Evans. El sol la bañaba desde detrás. Estaba preciosa. Más de lo que la recordaba que ya era decir. No obstante, parecía enfurruñada, tenía una expresión difícil de interpretar.

Siguió la mirada de los ojos verdes y se encontró con unos chicos que lo miraban especialmente mal, vestían de rojo y dorado por lo que debían de ser Gryffindors. Eran tres, aunque uno estaba de espaldas a él. ¿A cuál miraría así?

El hilo de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por dos gestos de la peligrosa belleza que se sentaba a su lado. Primero movió la pierna hasta colocarla sobre la de él, de modo que la rodilla quedaba entre las del chico y el muslo, que dejaba ver unas medias negras acabadas en fino encaje sobre una piel blanca y sin duda tersa, encima del vaquero_._ A continuación, cogió la mano que Reginald apoyaba en la mesa y la colocó sobre él.

Con una sonrisa que mataría de envidia al mismo diablo, se acercó para besarle, malinterpretando al moreno. Reginald no había retirado la mano del muslo porque no encontraba la manera de hacerlo sin ofenderla, pero ella lo quiso interpretar como una señal de que podía continuar. Gracias a los hados, pensó el joven, la interrumpieron.

-Hola ¿Reginald Knox? Encantada de que estés en nuestra escuela. Espero que encajes bien. Sólo venía a saludar, y a ofrecerte mi ayuda para cualquier cosa que necesites, estaremos encantados de de colaborar todos. ¡Oh! Qué maleducada…me llamo Tesa Stone.

Con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa, la diminuta Gryffindor se marchó.

Ni ella ni Knox vieron la mirada de Bellatrix, que barajaba seriamente si cruciarla allí mismo. Una porque estaba de espaldas y el otro porque estaba demasiado aliviado de haberse librado de la maniobra de la morenaza. Esa chica, estaba seguro, solo traería problemas.

Quien sí la vio fue el rubio que acababa de dejar de leer el periódico. Esa mirada le llevó a pensar que quizá ya tenía una candidata. Además, sería un reto conquistarla, siendo amiga del alma de las Evans y novia de Lupin.

Sonrió con malicia.

Los chicos que lo miraban tan mal ya no estaban. Iba a acercarse a preguntar, pero ya no era posible. Le llamó la atención el ruido de un cuenco al caerse. No, no se había caído, sino que parecía haber estallado.

La chica que acababa de saludarlo se acercaba a las dos Evans, que eran quienes habían estallado el cuenco ¿Magia accidental? Le sorprendió que dos alumnas de séptimo, porque eran demasiado mujeres para ser de otro curso, tuviesen ese fallo. Aunque más aún que la tal Tesa fuese con ellas. Le había parecido de cuarto o quinto como mucho.

Con un encogimiento de hombros se levantó.

–Voy a dar un paseo por el colegio para verlo. Gracias por el horario,Lucius.

El aludido le quitó importancia al hecho con un gesto de la mano.

–Te guardaremos un sitio para comer.

Mientras se marchaba no pudo ver cómo Bella le miraba, algo enfurruñada. No podía saberlo, pero el levantarse en ese momento había frustrado otro intento de la morena.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-Samu lo está haciendo bien, como el año pasado. Seguro que entra. Bea también.- comentaba Black -¿No crees Remus? Y también estoy seguro de que Alice Thomas será una de las golpeadoras.

El más alto de los amigos asintió.

-Sí, La mala leche de Thomas seguro que la ayuda.- sonrió.

-¡Te he oído Lupin!- gritó la aludida desde su escoba, con el bate de golpeadora en la mano.

Los compañeros rieron. Como acababa de demostrar, la alumna de séptimo tenía un carácter bastante fuerte.

-Samuel Jordan, Alice Thomas y Beatrice Lin, sí- continuó el de ojos dorados-, yo diría que tienen un puesto de cazador cada uno. Eso junto a James de buscador hacen cuatro jugadores buenos. Pero los otros tres…no sé, me parece que no hay mucho entre lo que elegir.

Ambos suspiraron, querían que Gryffindor tuviera un buen equipo, los puntos que ganarían en los partidos ayudarían a compensar los que seguro perderían ellos tres. No por nada llamaban "los merodeadores" a los tres, Sirius, James y Remus. Acostumbraban a respetar poco las reglas y salir de noche a "merodear" por el castillo. O al menos algo así dijo la profesora McGonagall, y el mote cuajó.

-Creo que Lena se va a presentar a cazadora también. Es raro que no haya aparecido ya. ¿Y por qué no os presentáis vosotros? Voláis bien.- pasando los brazos por los hombros de su novio, Tesa se respondió a sí misma un momento después. –Ahí viene corriendo, el día que esta chica no llegue tarde se caerá el mundo.- Rió.

Efectivamente, una chica de pelo castaño caoba y liso recogido en una coleta iba corriendo del castillo al campo de quidditch. A diferencia de muchas de las chicas que acudían al campo por la presencia de los merodeadores, ella iba claramente preparada para volar, con ropa ceñida.

Lena Davis era, como Jordan y Lin, de sexto año. Nadie lo habría dudado el año anterior, pero durante el verano se había desarrollado mucho como mujer. Ahora en el nuevo curso, y en solo una semana, ya estaba siendo considerada una opción para el premio al mejor culo de Hogwarts, premio otorgado por un jurado solo de chicos, por supuesto.

-¡Yaaa estoy aquííí! Losientolosientolosiento ¡Me quedé dormida! ¿Puedo hacer la prueba aún? ¡Dime que sí por favor!- la jadeante chica lo soltó todo tan rápido que el poco aire que le quedaba se agotó Eso le da tiempo al capitán, James, a bajar de su posición en las alturas hasta el suelo junto a ella.

Prueba de que el buscador también estaba preocupado por la calidad del resto de jugadores era que no se enfadó por el retraso de la chica. En otras cosas no, pero en lo que respectaba al quidditch, el buscador y capitán James Potter era todo un tirano normalmente.

-Claro Lena. Coge una escoba y demuéstranos lo que sabes hacer.- señaló arriba donde estaban haciendo las pruebas para cazador y guardián. –Me dijeron que volabas bien ¿Lena?- miró extrañado a la chica.

Lena se había quedado embobada, y es que James estaba sin camiseta y eso era todo un espectáculo. Algo que podían atestiguar todas sus admiradoras en las gradas. Era un día muy soleado y caluroso por lo que aunque en realidad no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo sino solo supervisando, el calor de estar al sol hacía que sudara levemente. Que una o dos gotas cayeran desde sus hombros a sus pectorales perfectos.

Ese detalle no lo apreciaban desde las gradas, pero no pasaba en absoluto desapercibido para Lena al tenerlo tan cerca. Se había quedado un poco ida debatiéndose entre morder siguiendo el camino de las gotas, o directamente comerle la boca a lo salvaje.

El tono extrañado del chico la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Ehm? ¡Ah! Claro, voy ahora mismo. ¡Gracias!- decidió ir hacia las escobas sin más demora, para evitar atacar al capitán.

-Lena es muy buena, seguro que la elige.- decidió Jane desde la grada después del quinto gol consecutivo de la de pelo caoba. La pelirroja de puntas negras se estiró, se estaba quedando cuajada después de tanto rato al sol. –Creo que Tesa tiene razón, lo haríais bien los dos. Black de golpeador y Lupin de guardián.

Los dos se quedaron pensativos, lo cierto es que de esa manera ya completarían el equipo. Y ellos dos no estaban al nivel de James pero sí que podían hacerlo mejor que los que se habían presentado. Se miraron y decidieron bajar a hablar con James. Harían las pruebas.

Las admiradoras de los merodeadores casi se desmayaron cuando Remus y Sirius también se quitaron las camisetas para no sudarlas. Sus tres ídolos volando sin camiseta, los grititos histéricos despertaron a todos los cuadros del despacho de Dumbledore.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

La única que no se enteró fue Lily, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Se recriminaba a sí misma el haber ido al partido. Con tanto sol tenía que haberse dado cuenta de que Potter se quitaría la camiseta. Y claro,así no había manera de concentrarse en odiarle. No era justo, esos abdominales eran todavía mejores que en los mundiales…

_Los mundiales de quidditch. Nunca había estado en un lugar tan lleno de magos adultos provenientes de tantos lugares distintos. Tan pronto veías a un compañero de clase con su familia como a una pareja de magos egipcios o a una fila interminable de magos y brujas japoneses con cámaras de fotos._

_Ella había ido con su prima y su tío, tenían una tienda de campaña que cuando entrabas parecía un loft con ventanas a la jungla. Ambiente muy distinto, ya que en realidad se encontraban en el desierto del Sahara._

_Jane se encontraba llena de vida, aunque en parte era una máscara para ocultar los últimos coletazos de su depresiva relación con Malfoy, al fin terminada. También para ayudarla a ella a mejorar su humor después de la ruptura con Snape, nada cordial. Eso molestaba a Lily, después de todo eran, o al menos habían sido, amigos desde niños._

_Ese año Inglaterra tenía un gran equipo. McGanigan, el mejor guardián del mundo y un equipo muy compenetrado. Se enfrentaban a la siempre rocosa Nueva Zelanda. Uno de sus cazadores, Fieri, y su buscador, Dundee, eran jugadores muy por encima de lo normal._

_El partido fue muy emocionante y el ambiente en las enormes gradas genial incluso para dos chicas que no eran forofas del quidditch sino simples aficionadas. Duró casi seis horas, pero al menos en el público la intensidad era casi la misma gracias a los vendedores de pociones estimulantes._

_Victoria inglesa. Inglaterra 670-580 Nueva Zelanda. En la victoria tuvo bastante que ver que el buscador de Nueva Zelanda estuviera tan centrado en atrapar la snitch que no vio cómo dos bludgers iban hacia él una por cada lado. Trabajo en equipo de los ingleses._

_La fiesta posterior fue épica. Tan descontrolada que menos mal que no había muggles cerca. Las dos chicas también se divirtieron de lo lindo. En algún momento se separaron, y fue entonces cuando Lily vio a Snape. Su ex-novio. Y por cómo acabó su relación, también ex-amigo._

_No pudo evitar revivir cómo a finales del año anterior fue a decirle que era mejor que lo dejaran__**,**__ que no quería hacerle daño, porque se había dado cuenta de que aunque lo apreciaba mucho, no lo __quería__ de esa manera._

_Por respuesta, el chico parecía que la iba a abofetear****__.__ La insultó. Le echó en cara haberle usado y mentido. Dijo que ella lo sabía desde el principio, que solo quería darle celos a Potter. Demasiado cerca del blanco._

_Eso enfadó a Lily y dijo cosas que no quería decir en realidad . __C__rueles e innecesarias. Respondidas punto por punto por el Slytherin._

_Todo llegó a un extremo tal que parecía impensable que volvieran a hablarse más. Lily se marchó llorando, después de todo era su más antiguo amigo._

_Recordar eso, además de ver __cómo__ se daba el lote con esa caza fortunas de Parkinson que solo lo usaría una noche y después lo mandaría a cuidar gusarajos, pues Snape era bastante pobre, la hizo sentirse mal****__._

_Llorando, acabó en los brazos de James, por accidente, al tropezarse ambos. Estaba enfadada con él, todo era culpa suya, se decía. Pero en el fondo no lo pensaba, por lo que ni siquiera intentó pegarle. Además ni siquiera se enteraría de qué pasaba pues estaba un tanto borracho._

_Trató de irse, pero la atrapó y la retuvo, notó que no estaba bien. Acabaron en la tienda de Potter, abrazada a él, llorando, contándoselo todo. La besó._

_El beso fue tan perfecto, tan emotivo y lleno de sentimientos que se sintió flotar, correspondiéndole sin pensarlo. Fue a más, y en breve estaban sin ropa ni posibilidad de parar. Entonces, ella lo dijo._

_-Te quiero James._

-¡Lily!- casi le da algo cuando su prima le gritó en la oreja.

-Joder Jane, no hace falta que grites tanto.

Las cejas enarcadas de Jane y Tesa la hicieron darse cuenta de que probablemente llevasen llamándola un buen rato.

-¿En qué pensabas?- la vena curiosa de Tesa, al menos si ella se enterase, no se enteraría toda la escuela, no era Skeeter…pero no, de lo que pasó no se podía enterar nadie, se reafirmó la pelirroja.

-Er..nada chicas, el sol y eso, estaba emparrada.- puso su cara más inocente, que no convenció a ninguna de las dos.

Decidiendo pasar del tema, fue Jane la que habló.

–Pues es que ya ha acabado la selección, y hace un calor horrible aquí. Vamos a coger algo fresco a las cocinas y a sentarnos en el lago ¿Te parece?

Lily asintió mientras se incorporaba y se estiraba. Meneó la cabeza alejando los últimos coletazos de sus recuerdos y las acompañó.

Por el camino no paraba de escuchar que si Potter esto, que si que guapo es el capitán. Se estaba mosqueando ¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo con ese tío? Por eso no pudo evitar saltar al llegar al lago y escuchar unas palabras.

-Pues me parece que estamos todas apañadas ¿Sabes? Me ha estado preguntando cosas sobre Lily Evans…me da que le gusta, así que acabarán juntos. Es una pena porque a mí no me importaría que me hiciera un hijo la verdad…- decía una chica morena a su amiga, ambas sentadas con los pies en el agua.

-Pues ve y que te haga todos los hijos que quieras, nunca saldré con Potter.- Lily casi escupió el nombre con asco.

La chica se volvió para mirarla y la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata.

-No te había visto Lily.- dijo Sabrina Potter. –Pero me alegra que no salgas con mi hermano, ya que no te gusta nada.- el sarcasmo era obvio –Aunque yo estaba hablando del nuevo, Reginald Knox. Me ha estado preguntando sobre ti. Como comprenderás, mi hermano y yo no nos vamos a acostar juntos…es curioso que hayas pensado en él directamente.- la chica sonrió.

Sabrina era una chica muy mona, con el pelo negro y muy denso. A diferencia del de su hermano iba perfectamente peinado, con no poco esfuerzo diario por parte de la joven Potter. Era, lo quisiera o no, la reina de 6º curso gracias a la fama de su hermano.

Ella y su compañera, Olivia Edgecombe, se marcharon hacia el castillo, aún descalzas. Aún así se pudo escuchar cómo hablaban.

-Es una pena en realidad, lo de tu hermano y Evans digo, harían una pareja genial. Además salta a la vista que se quieren ¿No crees?

Ese comentario habría enfadado a Lily si lo hubiese procesado, pero estaba demasiado ocupada avergonzándose de haber relacionado los comentarios de antes con James. Tanto que hasta que Tesa no recalcó cierto punto, no cayó en la cuenta.

-Así que Knox pregunta por ti. Eso sí es interesante.

Reginald Knox. Alto, guapo, amable, misterioso, no era James….y, sí, guapo. Y allí estaba, en la linde del Bosque Prohibido, tumbado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol mientras leía, con unas gafas que le daban un aire intelectual muy sexy.

Lo malo es que era Slytherin.

Casi perfecto, pensó Lily.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

En las duchas del vestuario de quidditch, James reía. Le había resultado muy graciosa la cara de Sirius cuando Davis salió de la ducha secándose el pelo con la toalla, sin taparse nada más. No se dio cuenta hasta que Jordan y Remus le silbaron. La chica se fue muy colorada, antes de regresar más colorada aún. Primero se había olvidado de que estaba en un vestuario y no en su cuarto, y después, por la vergüenza, de que estaba desnuda aún. Menos mal que Thomas se lo hizo notar en el pasillo.

Durante esos momentos el que habitualmente soltaría algún comentario apreciativo, Sirius, simplemente la seguía con la mirada, absorto. James apuntó en su agenda mental el indagar sobre los gustos de Davis para ayudar a su amigo del alma.

Entró a la ducha pensando ya en otro tema. Tenían un equipo parecido al de Inglaterra en los mundiales. Un equipo compenetrado, de buena calidad y una gran estrella, en este caso él, no el guardián claro.

Los mundiales…

_Tras el increíble partidazo y la casi equiparable fiesta estaba un poco pasado de rosca. Entre las pociones estimulantes para aguantar las seis horas y la generosa cantidad de whisky de fuego y ron "Morgana" empezaba a estar en ese estado que habían decidido llamar "momento estirado" porque todas las luces se estiraban si las veías de pasada._

_Habiendo perdido de vista a Sirius y a su hermana, decidió darse una vuelta para buscarlo, y si de paso encontraba su tienda, entrar al baño, cuando una llorosa mata de pelo rojo se estrelló contra su pecho._

_Al contrario de lo que Lily Evans haría normalmente, en lugar de ponerlo en su sitio o dejarlo en ridículo, sollozó de nuevo y trató de marcharse._

_Solo con verla así, la ebriedad del chico desapareció, al menos en gran medida, y no la dejó ir. Tras insistir un poco, acabó llorando sobre él, abrazándole. Fueron a su tienda, en la que no había nadie, y allí le contó todo sobre Snape y lo que había pasado a final de 6º y un rato antes._

_Tratando de consolarla y calmarla, de hacerla reír y olvidar el mal rato acabaron besándose. James no supo quién tomó la iniciativa pero el beso, al contrario que el otro único beso que se habían dado, estaba resultando maravilloso. De los mejores de su vida si no el mejor._

_Poco tardaron en estar peleándose con la ropa, ya solo con los pantalones, y ella con el sujetador además, se colocó sobre él, y se dedico a hacerles un examen muy cercano a los abdominales y pectorales del chico, cosa que estaba volviendo tan loco a James que tuvo que cerrar los ojos para controlarse._

_Fue entonces cuando ella subió y le susurró las palabras._

_-Te quiero James._

_Se bloqueó. Eran unas palabras que le habían dicho tantas veces que eran como una parte más del proceso. Pero no esa vez._

_La borrachera se le pasó al momento, y en un instante de lucidez total, supo que no quería eso. No estando un poco borracho, y sobre todo no estando ella tan vulnerable. ¿Y si luego pensaba que se había aprovechado de ella? ¿O que la consideraría un simple polvo? No, nunca._

_No tenía tiempo de pensar ninguna salida, así que hizo lo único que podía. Se hizo el dormido, como si el alcohol hubiese vencido…_

Suspiró saliendo de la ducha. Ahora Lily le odiaba, no era de extrañar. Y no sabía cómo acercarse a ella. O bien se marchaba, o le lanzaba tal mirada que daba la impresión de que volvería a lanzarle maldiciones, como en 4º.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-Diffindo- susurró Bellatrix. Como le había pedido Malfoy, dañó la costura de la mochila de Tesa en el momento justo. La Gryffindor giró una esquina y se chocó "por accidente" con el prefecto.

-Oh, perdona.- murmuró este cuando los dos se pusieron en pie. Los libros que él llevaba se habían mezclado con las cosas que ella tenía en la mochila, ahora rajada por el gesto brusco.

Cada uno recogió sus cosas, la chica preguntándose qué le pasaría al rubio, normalmente la habría mirado como si tuviera espadas en las pupilas, pero esta vez lo hizo ¿Con timidez?

Por su parte, y una vez ella no podía verlo, Malfoy se sonreía. Había logrado coger lo que buscaba. Una pluma de escribir de la chica.


	5. 4· Los cambiantes

**Notas:  
**

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, vamos con los reviews (solo uno esta vez T^T)

Higea: me alegra que te guste la reacción de Lily. La hermana de James me gustó meterla, así el pobrecico no estaba tan solo en el mundo ^^

Y...malentendidos, malentendidos everywhere XD

* * *

**4· ****Los cambiantes**

El resto del día transcurrió con total normalidad. No fue hasta después de la cena, en la sala común de su casa, que Tesa y Jane estuvieron a solas, cuando Lily anunció que se marchaba a darse una ducha. Era el momento, pensó la morena, sabía que lo que iba a proponerle a Jane sería un fracaso si su prima lo escuchaba. También tenía que convencer a Jane, lo que no era moco de pavo.

-Jane, tenemos que conseguir que Lily se olvide de Potter.- soltó en cuanto Lily entró a las escaleras.

-Como si no lo hubiésemos intentado ya de mil formas.- suspiró Jane.

-Lo sé, pero hay que seguir intentándolo ¿No la has visto hoy en las gradas?- insistió

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no veo por qué nos va a hacer más caso ahora que antes.- el tono de la muchacha de ojos verdes era entre derrotista y de fastidio.

-Es que antes no teníamos lo que ahora…Jane, ya sé que piensas que los hombres son lo peor pero, bueno, ya sabes eso que dicen de que un clavo saca otro clavo.- la voz de Tesa daba a entender que la idea quizá no le gustara a su amiga. Más bien que no le iba a gustar nada.

-Tesa…Estás pensando en Reginald Knox ¿Verdad?- por el tono de voz de su amiga, la morena ya pensaba que estaba todo perdido, por ello la sorprendieron las siguientes palabras. –Yo también lo he pensado. Aunque sea un Slytherin…parece buena gente, además por lo que sabemos está interesado en ella. Podría funcionar.

-Eso pienso yo ¿Hacemos de celestinas entonces?- los ojos azules de Tesa chispeaban, si había algo que la apasionaba más que investigar los secretos de todo el mundo, era descubrir esos secretos para unir o deshacer parejas, siempre que se lo merecieran claro.

-Sí, lo haremos.

El abrazo emocionado de su diminuta amiga cortó el resto de su frase. Mejor no bajarle los ánimos. Pero lo que pensaba es que no iba a ser tan sencillo. Tenía un pálpito. No sabría decirlo.

En el abrazo, la que quedaba orientada a la puerta era Tesa. Así que fue ella la que vio cómo el merodeador de ojos grises, Sirius Black, sostenía a una alumna de segundo año para que no se cayera de bruces víctima del acoso a base de maldiciones recién aprendidas de uno de sus compañeros de año.

Observó cómo le susurraba unas palabras al oído a una embelesada chica ¡En brazos de un merodeador! Y que al ponerla en el suelo se despedía con una de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes. Cuando se recuperó de su estado de estupor, en parte gracias a un nuevo hechizo punzante de su acosador, se giró hacia él y realizó su propio ataque.

Eso es lo que le había susurrado, cómo defenderse, no le cabía ninguna duda a la morena de ojos azules.

Así que Sirius Black era todo un caballero, quizá fuese lo que necesitaba para su otro proyecto: curar a Jane de su aversión a los hombres.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Sirius salía de la sala común de Gryffindor pese a saber que ya pasaba de la hora permitida a los alumnos. Pero eso a él no le importaba, como a ninguno de sus amigos. Se conocían el castillo como la palma de su mano así que resultaba difícil que le pillasen.

Todos los sábados por la noche, Sirius Black salía a correr por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Esta vez era algo un poco más especial, pues había pasado todo un verano desde la última vez que lo hiciera y lo echaba de menos.

Le daba igual estar cansado por el quidditch o por estudiar, todos los sábados, salvo contadas excepciones, salía a correr un rato. Le despejaba, le hacía sentirse libre de las garras de su madre. Y es que la madre de Sirius, la señora Black, era una de esas brujas obsesionadas con la sangre limpia, de familia Slytherin hasta la médula a excepción de su padre y de él mismo. Las garras de la señora Black llegaban hasta la escuela, donde otros alumnos aún después de seis años de desmentirlo, insistían en que seguiría los pasos de la familia.

Una vez salió por las puertas del castillo, caminó hasta el Bosque Prohibido y allí fue donde empezó a correr. Era un lugar peligroso, pero él no tenía miedo. Era un espíritu libre.

El bosque eraotro mundo, desde fuera parecía silencioso pero una vez dentro, y desde su perspectiva, estaba tan lleno de vida y sonidos captados por fino oído que se olvidaba de sus problemas para investigarlo todo.

Esa noche no era distinta. Corriendo hacia el interior de la espesura, oscura salvo ocasionales parches de luz de la luna creciente. Disfrutaba también de los olores y del peligro, siempre presente, pero excitante.

El gran perro negro que era ahora Sirius, pues el muchacho hacía ya más de un año que logró ser animago, clavó de pronto sus cuatro patas en la tierra, frenando en seco. Alzó las orejas y olfateó el aire.

Había algo nuevo allí. Algo que no había olido nunca. ¿Pero dónde? Sin duda cerca. Se mantuvo atento al más mínimo ruido, hasta que finalmente localizó la fuente del olor. Entre las ramas de un árbol, había un gato enorme. No, más bien un felino.

Ambos se observaban, felino con manchas y perrazo negro, en silencio, tensos, como esperando una señal que llegó en forma de una piña cayendo al suelo. En cuanto lo tocó, el intruso saltó y comenzó a huir. El can lo persiguió.

Ni uno lograba adelantarse por el mayor tamaño y fuerza del perseguidor, ni el otro conseguía recortar terreno por la gran agilidad y reflejos del perseguido.

Ese era el terreno de Sirius no obstante. Lo conocía mejor, por lo que al llegar a un desnivel supo que si pasaba bajo cierto árbol tendría el camino menos accidentado que la ruta que seguía el gran gato, que le convenía dada su agilidad.

Gracias a eso logró acortar terreno y soltar una dentellada que por poco no atrapa la cola de su presa. A cambio, esta se revolvió y le soltó un zarpazo en la cara, provocando un gemido de dolor en el merodeador.

Al momento, reanudaron la carrera, pero ahora los árboles eran más densos por lo que cuando el felino trepó y comenzó a pasar de uno a otro, el perro no pudo ya seguirlo.

Logró despistarlo.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-¿Padfoot está corriendo?

-Sí, es sábado, Sirius corre los sábados ya lo sabes.- James se secaba el pelo con una toalla mientras respondía a su compañero de habitación de pelo castaño.

-Tanto correr solo por el bosque, algún día le pasa algo…- sabía de lo que se hablaba, sus asignaturas favoritas eran DCAO y CCM, más bien una especie de combinación de ambas. Le fascinaban las criaturas peligrosas y saber cómo vencerlas. –El bosque es peligroso.

-Como si no supiéramos eso los tres, Moony. Además ya sabes lo que relaja a veces cambiar de forma.

Por respuesta, Remus rió.

–Eso no lo puedo negar. Pero en serio, siento como si le fuese a pasar algo. Suelo tener razón ya lo sabes.

Tras salir de la ducha, el ingobernable pelo del buscador estaba peor que nunca, pero le importó poco y se tumbó en su cama.

-Creído, por un par de suposiciones lógicas de vez en cuando ya te crees un detective. –se burló- Aunque parece que hoy está tardando más, eso es verdad. ¿Miro en el mapa a ver si es que está…digamos haciendo otro tipo de ejercicio?

La respuesta fue innecesaria, pues el animago de ojos grises entró a la habitación en ese momento.

-Tío ya casi íbamos a ir a buscarte. O al menos a mirar en el ma…- la frase murió en los labios de James al ver al recién llegado. Se cubría la cara con su camiseta, pero aún así se veía la sangre. -¿Qué te ha pasado?

-No es nada serio, tranquilos. Es solo que no me acuerdo del conjuro para curarme. Mientras corría me he encontrado un gato.

sus compañeros enarcaron las cejas**.** Remus se acercó con la varita en la mano para ir curando el corte, se colocó a un lado y comenzó a murmurar "Vulnera sanentum" una y otra vez mientras pasaba la varita sobre toda la herida.

-Sí, un gato enorme, no sé qué raza sería… ni león ni pantera ni tigre, porque tenía manchas y además no era negro.

Las cejas seguían alzadas. No por lo extraño de que un "gato" hubiese hecho esa fea herida a su perruno amigo, sino porque un gran felino en Hogwarts solo podía significar una cosa.

-Un animago.- dijeron Remus y James a coro.

-No, una animaga. – les corrigió Sirius –era una mujer, estoy seguro. Creo que me he enamorado.

Esta vez suspiraron**.**

-Sirius…

-No Prongs, no me vengas con el cuento de que es la tercera vez que lo digo esta semana. Es en serio.

Sirius, ya curado del corte, fue al baúl de James a buscar cierto mapa, tras agradecer a su alto amigo que le curara. Una vez lo encontró se puso a buscar en él.

Ese mapa, al que llamaban el "mapa del merodeador" lo habían hecho los señores Padfoot, Prongs y Moony, es decir ellos tres. Contenía todos y cada uno de los pasillos y recovecos de Hogwarts. También marcaba la posición exacta de toda persona que estuviera en el castillo con un pequeño letrerito con su nombre y una mota de tinta marcando el lugar.

El llamado Padfoot esperaba encontrar el nombre de dicha animaga en él, aunque por desgracia el mapa no incluía el Bosque Prohibido. Pero quizá viese a alguien regresar al castillo.

-Oye Sirius…- el moreno de pelo corto miró a Remus, que se encogió de hombros, mientras preguntaba.

-Dime James.- respondió sin apartar la vista del mapa.

-Me gustaría saber cómo es que te has enamorado si has vuelto con un zarpazo en la cara.

-Oh, es que intenté normal que se defendiera. Ya sabes qué me pongo territorial y eso cuando me transformo. Y bueno, me sorprendió un olor nuevo.

Si hubiera mirado a sus amigos habría visto cómo se miraban, pensando que quizá estaba un poco chalado.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Mientras eso ocurría, una chica salía agitada de detrás de uno de los tapices de la escuela. Uno de esos que ocultaban un pasadizo conocido por solo unos pocos. Observó a su alrededor nerviosa, como buscando algo sin saber el qué.

Una voz de mujer salió de detrás de ella, a la par que unas manos la atrapaban por la cintura.

-¿Por qué te has ido así? ¿Es que quieres huir de mi?- susurró la pelirroja, melosa, ascendiendo con sus manos y besando el delicado cuello poco visible entre el moreno pelo.

-Calla loca, nos van a oír.- pese a sus palabras susurradas no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y recostar su cabeza en el hombro de su "acosadora" –de verdad que creo que he visto a alguien asomarse.

-¿Y qué más da eso? En serio que no entiendo por qué le das tanta importancia.- molesta, se separó de su amante morena. -¿Te avergüenzas de que nos vean juntas?

-Sabes que no. Es solo que…

-Ya pues si no es por eso ¿Por qué es? Mira, paso. Cuando te aclares, vienes a buscarme, yo ya no tengo nada que demostrar.- haciendo gala de su habitual temperamento, la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Mirando cómo las ropas verdes de Slytherin se marchaban doblando la esquina, Sabrina terminó de colocarse su corbata de Gryffindor y suspiró. Era mejor que se enfadase por eso que por…otro motivo, pensó.

A ella no le importaba que las vieran demostrándose cariño, vamos, comiéndose enteras y untadas en sirope si se daba el caso. Lo que le preocupaba era que vieran el tatuaje de Blair. Si se lo veían solo provocaría problemas.

¿Pero cómo se lo podía decir sin que se enfadase muchísimo más? Era muy sensible con ese tema y antes de que pudiera terminar de explicarse seguro que se ponía hecha una furia.

Suspiró de nuevo encaminándose a su sala común.

Alguien observaba la escena sin que ellas lo supiesen.

-Vaya vaya.- murmuró para sí misma esa persona –Sabrina Potter y Blair Van Hell. Interesante.- Con una sonrisa, Rita Skeeter se alejó del lugar, camino a su sala común, relamiéndose casi literalmente pensando en el bombazo que podría soltar si los ánimos se caldeaban un poco más entre los leones y las serpientes. Y si conseguía alguna prueba, estaría al acecho.

Lo que no sabía Rita es que también ella estaba siendo observada en esos momentos. Quizá la rubia de pelo rizado sintió algo, pues miró en esa dirección, pero no vio nada. No podría, como bien sabía quién espiaba a la, según la misma Rita, mejor reportera del mundo aunque el mundo aún no lo sabe, su invisibilidad no fallaría.

Esa figura invisible, se dio la vuelta y atravesó la pared marchándose de ahí pensativa y preocupada por lo que podría hacer la Hufflepuff más odiada con la información. ¿Debía hacer algo? Sí ¿Pero el qué?

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-¿Quieres más té, Minerva?

-Sí, gracias Albus.- la profesora McGonagall acercó la taza para que el director se la rellenase

-Es un té muggle, Earl Grey se llama. Me gusta bastante la verdad. –rellenó ambas tazas.

-No está mal.- dio un pequeño sorbo al casi hirviente té – Pero dime Albus ¿Para qué me has llamado a estas horas? No es para tomar té y charlar.

-No, ciertamente. Pero quería hablar contigo. Tiempos oscuros se acercan Minerva. Muy oscuros.- el mago pareció por unos instantes tan anciano como realmente era. _–_Hay fuerzas en movimiento. Fuerzas oscuras. Las condiciones cada vez son más propicias para ellos me temo. No he podido más que retrasar lo que Grindelwald empezó, aunque él no era más que un peón.- suspiró.

-¿Tan mal están las cosas?- tales palabras pondrían nerviosa a mucha gente ya de por sí, pero si encima eran dichas por el mago más poderoso de la actualidad incluso la disciplinada Minerva McGonagall se sintió desfallecer.

-No, no tranquila. Aún se pueden hacer muchas cosas. Además, este curso promete.- sonrió cambiando de tema.

Sin ser ajena a los aparentemente repentinos cambios de tema de Dumbledore no siempre podía evitar sentirse desconcertada, como en esa ocasión. Se le debió notar pues el hombre, tras desenvolver un caramelo de limón, aclaró:

-Sí, la colección de peculiaridades que tenemos este año en la escuela. Será muy divertido, profesora.

-Si no nos vuelven locos antes a los profesores, claro.- rodó los ojos, desistiendo, una vez más, de entender el concepto de diversión del hombre de cabellos plateados.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

El sábado dio paso al domingo, anunciado por las campanadas de media noche de la iglesia de Hogsmeade, fue en ese momento cuando el "gato grande", que era un jaguar, decidió que ya debería ser seguro regresar al colegio.

Que susto se llevó al darse cuenta de que el perrazo, y lo llamaba perro porque ladraba ya que por el tamaño bien podía haber sido un oso, la había localizado. ¡Si la llega a coger la destroza!

Recordó cuando empezó a escuchar que algo se acercaba, aunque el eco bajo los árboles aún la confundía. Demasiado tarde para marcharse sin que se notara, decidió quedarse quieta, totalmente quieta, como le había enseñado su hermano ese verano, camuflándose con la rama.

Revivió en su mente cómo el perro que parecía un grim se detuvo, alzó las orejas y olfateó ¿Era por ella? No podía ser…pero sí lo era. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes tensos y eternos.

Fue casi una conexión, por un momento, pero el ruido de la piña rompió la magia, y comenzó la persecución. Fueron los minutos más acelerados de su vida.

Aunque no podía negar que la descarga de adrenalina había sido brutal, una vez pasado el susto de que casi la pillara, deseó que intentara seguirla un poco más.

Meneó la cabeza saliendo de entre los árboles ya en forma humana. Se sorprendía a sí misma por estar un poco arrepentida de haberle dado el zarpazo. Después de todo ella había invadido el territorio del perro, aunque débilmente, todo olía un poco a él. Como si hiciera tiempo que no pasaba por ahí.

-Debo estar chalada, si no le doy ese zarpazo me destroza.- murmuró para sí misma la joven Gryffindor ya entrando en el castillo. Pese a ello sonreía, deseando volver a encontrárselo.

Si Sirius no se hubiese quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el mapa, habría visto una motita de tinta que salía del bosque y regresaba a la torre, a la parte de las chicas de 6º. Y habría leído el nombre de al lado del rótulo, Lena Davis.

La chica de pelo caoba y ojos verde jade se tumbó en su cama cansada por la hora y el esfuerzo pero sonriente mientras se abandonaba al sueño entre sus sábanas.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

En la mañana del domingo, al entrar al gran comedor, Reginald Knox se vio asaltado por dos chicas. Las reconoció a ambas. No podía decir lo mismo de las otras miles de personas, bueno no tantas pero sí que fueron muchas, que se le habían presentado en menos de dos días.

Se dejó llevar hasta la mesa de Gryffindor guiado por ellas dos, Jane y Tesa.

-Buenos días Reginald.- una vez sentado, fue Tesa la que comenzó a hablar -¿Qué tal ayer? Hemos pensado que podías desayunar hoy con nosotras y así nos conocemos.

La sonrisa de inocente diablilla de Tesa no engañó a Jane, claro que ella ya estaba en el ajo.

-Sí, así te conocemos. ¿Te acuerdas de nosotras verdad?

-Claro. Tesa Stone- señaló a la que ya había hablado –Jane Evans- pasó a la que le había preguntado –y Lily Evans- señaló por último a la recién llegada, que los miraba a los tres sorprendida de ver un Slytherin en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Chicas, lo van a matar si lo ven aquí esos tres.

-De eso nada- rebatió la morena –Mi Remusin hará lo que yo le diga.- alzó dos dedos en señal de victoria.

Lily, que empezaba a sospechar una encerrona por lo que escucharon el día anterior en el lago iba a decir algo cuando Jane la cortó.

-Anda siéntate, Reginald nos iba a contar por qué ha venido a Hogwarts.

El chico sonrió, lo que terminó de cortar las protestas de Lily, que de inmediato se sentó junto a su prima, enfrente del Sly. Tesa se sentaba al lado de él.

-Llamadme Reg. Mi nombre entero solo lo usa mi madre para regañarme.- rió –Pues veréis, estoy aquí un poco por llevarle la contraria a mi padre. Por lo que he leído de la casa Slytherin están obsesionados con la sangre limpia ¿No? Pues mi padre igual.- miró a los lados para que nadie lo escuchara- no paraba de presentarme "niñas perfectas para mí". -Meneó la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Perfectas por ser de sangre limpia, daba igual que tuvieran 11 o 12 años. Así que me alié con mi madre, y me mandó aquí. Ella es amiga del director. Me aceptó sin problemas, a cambio sólo tengo que sacar el Premio Anual.

-¿Sólo eso no? Casi nada.- las finas cejas de Jane estaban alzadas mientras lo miraba

-Sí, sólo eso. Mi madre, que es un "pelín" exigente.- rió –Mis padres están divorciados porque no se parecen en nada, pero en eso de esperar mucho de sus hijos son casi iguales.

-Al menos lo de tu madre, sin querer ofender, no es por un estúpido ideal de sangre. Y no lo digo por ser hija de muggles.- Lily se sirvió cereales.

-No ofendes, tranquila. Pero no le digáis a los de mi casa lo que os he contado ¿Vale?

Las tres asintieron.

-Claro que no, no te preocupes. Alguno se salva pero casi todos son bastante cerrados con eso de la sangre. Nos alegra ver que tú no.- sonrió Tesa.

Eran simpáticas y buenas chicas, por eso le molestó engañarlas. Nunca le había gustado mentir, pero no les podía decir el verdadero motivo de su estancia en el castillo. Primero porque se lo prometió a Dumbledore, y segundo porque era más seguro para ellas.

Comenzaron una charla sobre Hogwarts y lo grande que era, quedaron para comer también, aunque lo harían junto al lago**. **Le iban a enseñar una zona muy agradable.

Todo parte del plan de Tesa y Jane claro.

Justo cuando terminaron de quedar, apareció el trío más idolatrado de la historia del colegio. Remus se sentó al lado de su Tesa, saludándola con un beso. Sirius al lado de Lily y James al lado de Reginald. Los tres las miraron extrañados, esperando que les explicaran el por qué estaba la serpiente ahí.

Pese a las miradas considerablemente hostiles que le dedicaron al principio, se comportaron de forma amable.

-Me llamo James Potter.- le tendió la mano –Ellos son Sirius Black y Remus Lupin.- los señaló por turnos. –bienvenido a Hogwarts.

-Encantado. Reginald Knox.- respondió tras aceptar la mano de James. Se sentía un poco confuso ya que pensaba que le iban a soltar alguna bordería, al menos esa impresión le dio en el anterior desayuno.-Pero llamadme Reg por favor.

-Anda, Reg, como tu hermano, Sirius.- el aludido asintió –sí, Regulus Black. En casa lo llaman Reg también.

Reginald miró a los ojos grises de Sirius un instante, como estudiándolo y tras unos momentos apareció en su rostro una media sonrisa que aceleró el pulso de Lily. Eso no le pasó desapercibido a Tesa.

-¿Black?- preguntó el extranjero sin dejar de mirar a Sirius –No te pareces mucho a Bella o Narcisa. ¿Sois familia?

Sirius alzó las cejas, de pronto le caía mucho mejor ese chico.

–Sí, somos primos. Acabas de alegrarme el día Reg, mis primas son odiosas…

-No he hablado apenas con Narcisa, pero Bella…- miró hacia la mesa de verde y plata, donde vio a la mencionada mirándolo un tanto mal –es bastante…digamos que insistente.

-Vamos que te ha querido meter en la cama ya, no te cortes.- fue Jane la que dijo lo que todos pensaban

- Pues que tengas suerte. No parará hasta que lo consiga, o hasta que consigas que te odie. Aunque eso en realidad no es muy difícil ahora que lo pienso.- James fingió hacerlo unos momentos –sólo tienes que no ser un cerdo hijo de perra y clasista, y bingo, no le caerás bien.

Mientras desayunaban, los cuatro chicos comenzaron a hablar, preguntándole cosas al nuevo, que les contó lo mismo que a las chicas, y la conversación derivó al quidditch. Parecían llevarse bien.

Jane y Tesa se miraron. No era lo que habían planeado pero no estaba nada mal que les hubiera caído bien a los merodeadores. Supondría muchísimos problemas menos, además de más oportunidades de juntar a Reg con Lily.

Sí, era cierto que también añadía el problema de que como James se enterara de eso, lo tendría más fácil para matarlo. No se puede tener todo, pensaron.

La mirada entre las dos no pasó desapercibida a Lily, confirmándose sus sospechas de que tramaban algo, aunque no tenía muy claro el qué.

Hubo otro detalle durante el desayuno del que nadie excepto Jane se percató. Reg desayunaba con normalidad, comiendo un poco de todo. Pero en cierto momento se echó algo en su zumo. Fue un gesto hábil, pero lo reconoció por haberlo usado ella misma alguna que otra vez para echarse algo en el vaso a sí misma, o a otros, sin que se notase.

Tras eso, se guardó la botellita con la misma habilidad que la sacó, y se bebió todo el zumo.

¿Sería medicina?

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

El resto del día pasó sin nada especial, le enseñaron lo que no había visto de la escuela, se metieron con él por su leve acento y hablaron de las diferencias de un país y otro, de una escuela y otra, todo muy ameno.

Todo transcurría con la normalidad de cualquier domingo, tras cenar de nuevo juntos se despidieron y se fueron cada uno para su casa. Es decir, todos a Gryffindor menos Reginald que fue a Slytherin.

Iban comentando todos el porqué lo habría puesto en esa casa con lo buen tío que era, cuando Lupin se detuvo.

-Tengo que volver al comedor, me he dejado la mochila…os alcanzo en la sala común.

Todos siguieron charlando, hasta que apareció unos minutos después, atravesando el hueco tras el retrato.

-¡Remus! ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Fue Tesa quién alzó la voz mientras se acercaba a él.

Y es que el de los ojos dorados tenía el labio partido y unos arañazos en la mejilla izquierda

Todo el mundo esperaba una explicación, así que se dispuso a darla.

-Pues veréis…Ha sido Bellatrix.


	6. 5· El primer día

**Notas****:****  
**

¡Hola de nuevo! Vamos con las respuestas a los reviews ^^**  
**

¡Ya te echaba de menos Druida! Y me encanta conocer a un nuevo lector, Jake ¡Animo a los demás,si los hay, a que se presenten así os puedo saludar! :D

Me alegra que os vaya gustando chic s, yo adoro a Bella, al menos la imagen que me he creado de ella xD me da miedo y...cierto morbo. :P

¿Para qué será la pluma? ¿Quién espiaba? Puuuues no os puedo desvelar eso aquí ¡Seguid leyendo!

Sin más, os dejo con el 5º capítulo de mi loca idea ^^ ¡Nos vemos!

* * *

**5· El primer día**

Tras una noche en la que temió ser asesinado por sus compañeros de casa, Reginald se levantó y dio una ducha rápida asombrándose un poco de haberse creído, aunque fuera subconscientemente, las bromas de los merodeadores sobre que las serpientes le asesinarían por confraternizar con el enemigo.

Aunque tuvo que admitir que las miradas de algunos como Mcnair o Avery no eran muy tranquilizadoras. Las de Malfoy o Bellatrix no eran tan malas, pero quizá eso se debía a que esos dos eran, con mucho, más inteligentes y espabilados que los otros y sabrían ocultarlo.

Tras vestirse bajó a desayunar, aunque era algo temprano aún y apenas había nadie más.

Una vez desayunado, volvió de nuevo a las mazmorras, esta vez para dar clase de pociones. Su primera clase en Hogwarts.

Compartían la doble hora con Ravenclaw, casa en donde no conocía a nadie.

Como no le apetecía ni forzar su compañía a nadie, ni emparejarse con los Slytherin por si acaso le envenenaban o algo así (aunque cada vez le parecía menos probable) se puso solo a un lateral de la clase.

El profesor Slughorn les puso a hacer una poción agudizadora del ingenio, para empezar bien el año una vez pasada la primera semana de aclimatación. Mientras sacaba los ingredientes necesarios se dio cuenta de que no estaba ya solo en la mesa, sino que la compartía con una Ravenclaw de cara simpática.

-Me llamo Cecilia Hanson, encantada.- le sonrió amable. –Tú eres Reginald Knox.- le cortó antes de que se presentase. –Tranquilo, no queda nadie que no te conozca ya, no hay nada más rápido que un rumor en Hogwarts.

La chica era rubia, oscuray con el pelo tan rizado que debía ser una pesadilla tratar de peinarlo. Era guapa, aunque tenía un algo que no acababa de identificar. Amable y de conversación fácil, seseaba levemente al hablar así que por eso, le contó, la llamaban la "sesi", por cómo pronunciaba ella misma su nombre, que casi parecía que dijera sexy.

-Debe ser un poco plasta que te llamen así todo el tiempo ¿No? Quiero decir que parecerá que te estuviesen entrando moscones todo el día.

Tras reír el comentario, asintió.

–Aunque ya estoy acostumbrada. Me molestaba más al principio, en primer curso, porque estaba un poco gordita y claro, de sexy nada. No hay nada más cruel que un niño.- rió rodando los ojos.

Ese algo que veía en ella, era en cierto modo inquietante**.**

En un momento en que la clase estaba pendiente del profesor, que demostraba cómo no se debía hacer la poción salvo que se quisiesen derretir calderos, tomando como ejemplo la de Rosier, la chica se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle, muy bajo, sin que nadie escuchase:

-Soy como tú ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Los seis compañeros de la casa de los leones fueron a desayunar la mañana del lunes algo más tarde de lo habitual, con la esperanza de que Tesa no se encontrase con Bellatrix, porque si la veía casi seguro que se lanzaría a por ella a sacarle los ojos.

Al menos estaba más calmada que la noche anterior, cuando su novio les contó su encuentro con la Slytherin…

_Todos iban caminando hacia la sala común tras cenar, cuando Remus se dio cuenta de algo._

_-Tengo que volver al comedor, me he dejado la mochila…os alcanzo en la sala común. -Se apresuró a regresar, tenía un par de cosas en ella que no quería perder._

_Al llegar al Gran Comedor la buscó donde habían comido, y se extrañó al encontrarla a unos cinco metros más al centro de la mesa, bajo el banco. ¿Habría mirado alguien en su mochila? ¿Qué podrían querer?_

_Como no había nadie que le pudiese aclarar el misterio, recogió su bolsa y no le dio más importancia, emprendiendo la vuelta a la sala común._

_Pero por el camino se vio de pronto en el suelo, arrollado por cierta mujer de curvas peligrosas y melena negra. Debido a que ella salió de un aula con su prepotencia habitual, es decir sin mirar, y que el merodeador estaba demasiado cerca para pararse a tiempo, chocaron y cayeron al suelo._

_Pero no solo eso, sino que con la inesperada caída quedaron muy juntos, ella bajo él. Con la corta falda aún más subida de lo habitual, besándose y con una mano sobre el pecho de la mujer._

_Si cualquiera los viese así pensaría con toda seguridad que los dos se lo estaban montando ahí en mitad del pasillo. Y, cómo no, un grupo de Ravenclaws de 4º apareció y los vio._

_Ante la ojiplática mirada de los chicos y chicas, sorprendidos por una escena tan "íntima" en medio del pasillo, ella lo empujó y se levantó. Y cuando él se puso en pie también, le cruzó la cara con una tremenda bofetada._

_Se marchó tras gritarle "Nadie se aprovecha de Bellatrix Black"._

_Sin terminar de enterarse de qué iba todo eso -¡Si se habían tropezado!- El aturdido Gryffindor reanudó su camino hacia su casa, con tres arañazos en la cara y el labio partido..._

Quizá influyese un poco en su calma el que Remus no la soltase de la cintura y no parase de hacerle mimos mientras desayunaban.

La mañana pasó sin problemas. Doble hora de Transformaciones, siempre difíciles con la exigente profesora McGonagall, y después se dividían, James, Sirius, Tesa y Lily a Pociones con Hufflepuff, Remus a Aritmancia y Jane a Estudios muggles.

Sabían que se iban a cruzar con los Sly de 7º al bajar a las mazmorras, pero para sorpresa de quienes iban con ella, que ya estaban preparados para saltar y atraparla, Tesa ni miró mal a la mayor de las Black cuando pasó por su lado.

Aún más les sorprendió que una voz fría, se dirigiera a ellos.

-Stone.- Lucius Malfoy se había detenido tras haber pasado sin siquiera mirarlos. Parecía rebuscar algo en su mochila. Finalmente lo encontró y se lo tendió.-El otro día debí cogerla por error.- le tendió una pluma.

Su pluma de cóndor enano. La aceptó.

-Eh…vaya. Gracias Malfoy. No lo había notado aún. Gracias.

Con un gesto de que le importaba más bien poco que se lo agradeciera, el prefecto de Slytherin se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Justo cuando todo aquel que había presenciado la escena empezaba a pensar que algo muy raro pasaba ahí, añadió:

-Black, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por llevar la corbata mal colocada.

Los planetas volvían a su lugar.

Entraron a clase, los chicos despotricando contra Malfoy y Lily inspeccionando la pluma como tratando de decidir si estaba embrujada o algo parecido mientras Tesa meneaba la cabeza negando.

-No puede estar maldita Lily. Hay testigos que le incriminarían. Malfoy no es tonto. Además que no tiene nada contra m**í…**

-No, claro. Aparte de que eres una sangre sucia, lo que ofende profundamente el credo de su familia.

-Touché, pero eso lo soy de toda la vida, no es nada nuevo. Tú también lo eres y no tienes pluma maldita.

Ante ese razonamiento, la de los ojos verdes le devolvió la pluma.

-Aún así no me negarás que es raro que te devuelva algo en lugar de tirarlo o quemarlo. O quedársela.

-No lo niego. Pero bueno…supongo que Malfoy sabe que es valiosa. Las plumas de cóndor enano son muy escasas. Y cada una es única. No podría decir que es suya.

Dejaron de darle vueltas al tema con las primeras palabras del profesor.

James y Sirius por su parte, ya planeaban cosas para vengarse por la pérdida de puntos, la mayoría descabelladas. La más fácil de realizar era encantar la corbata del prefecto y que le ahogara.

Mientras tanto, Reginald se sentaba junto a Remus en Aritmancia. No hablaron demasiado, en parte porque la complejidad de las series de números los tenía ocupados, pero también influía que el de ojos grises estuviese bastante pensativo, en su mundo.

Lo que pasaba por la mente del heredero de los Knox eran las palabras que acababa de mantener con la chica de Ravenclaw. Cecilia.

_…__-Soy como tú ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- la sonrisa de la chica se amplió, mostrando sus dientes. Concretamente el colmillo izquierdo, que le había crecido hasta ser bastante más grande que el de cualquier humano._

_Reg se repuso de la sorpresa inicial y le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-Claro- susurró el encantamiento que permitiría que hablasen sin ser escuchados, salvo que el profesor se acercase._

_Mientras lo hacía se regañaba a sí mismo por no estar más atento. Acababa de encontrarse con una semivampira ¡Se supone que debía poder reconocerlas! Dumbledore le enseñó a reconocer las auras._

_Recordó la sensación de inquietud que tuvo antes, y que no reconoció hasta ahora._

_-¿Te pilló por sorpresa? La transformación quiero decir. Yo no me la esperaba cuando ocurrió. Fue bastante acojonante._

_Tenía que seguirle la corriente, había estudiado para saber lo que se esperaba que supiera cualquier semivampiro por si el hipotético caso de que ocurriera algo así, pero tan improbable parecía que ni se planteó estar en guardia en las clases. Trató de darse algo de margen para meter la pata._

_-Hace muy poco, sólo un par de semanas. No me esperaba a nadie más…como yo._

_La charla versó a partir de ese momento de las sensaciones nuevas después de la transformación._

_Las pequeñas desventajas como la necesidad/deseo por la sangre, la palidez de la piel, las molestias del sol, el ajo y pequeños detalles más._

_Pero también las ventajas; por ejemplo, sentidos más finos, las mejores dotes físicas, los pequeños cambios para ser más atractivos a las presas, la capacidad de sentir a otros vampiros y semivampiros…_

_-Aunque tú eso no lo dominas ¿No?- rió la chica –Yo supe lo que eras en cuanto te vi._

_Reg le devolvió la sonrisa._

_¿Por qué no le avisó Dumbledore? Ese hombre siempre parece saber lo que pasa en todas partes, más aún en su escuela ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? Aunque tal vez sí que lo supiese y simplemente quisiese poner a prueba a su pupilo._

_Nadie debía enterarse de lo que era. El director insistió mucho en ello, así que tenía que lograr disimular ante la semivampira. Conseguir que siguiera creyendo que era lo que ella pensaba, pese a las diferencias._

_Porque él no era un semivampiro, por más que se pareciera._

-Tierra llamando a Knox ¿Estás vivo?

Parpadeó confuso al principio, hasta que reconoció dónde y con quién estaba.

-Lo siento Lupin, estaba en mi mundo- sonrió.

¿Vivo?¿Por qué había preguntado eso? ¿Es que también había notado algo? ¿Pero por qué esa pregunta? Los semivampiros no estaban muertos como los vampiros. Tenía que calmarse, no podía ponerse paranoico ante cualquier cosa.

-Ya se te veía ya. Es que la clase ha terminado. ¿Vienes a comer con nosotros hoy también? Si no te han matado ya las serpientes. Tranquilo, no creo que lo hagan ya.- bromeó el castaño.

Ambos chicos fueron al comedor, a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se encontraron con una Jane muerta de aburrimiento.

-Eso te pasa por coger estudios muggles siendo muggle.- Remus se encogió de hombros

-Ya pero macho…que una cosa es que me resulte sencillo y otra que estemos dando cosas tan fáciles en séptimo como si nos pusieran a aprender el hechizo de levitar en encantamientos- refunfuñó la pelinaranja.

-¿Tan así es?- los ojos grises de Reginald se fruncieron levemente incrédulos.

-Ya te digo- asintió la chica.

Poco después llegaron los cuatro de pociones y les pusieron al día de la extraña amabilidad de Malfoy. Al momento Remus se envaró y le pidió la pluma a Tesa.

-Que no os la doy a ninguno pesados. No le pasa nada. Y dejad ya el maldito tema.- empezaba a estar algo molesta.

-Déjame comprobarlo Tesa, ¿Y si tiene una maldición?

La morena puso los ojos en blanco.

-Por última vez, si la tuviera no me la daría en público. Además ¿Piensas que tú notarías algo y yo no?

La mirada de los ojos azules avisó a su novio de que tuviera cuidado con las palabras que dijera a continuación, así que dejó el tema. Ya lo abordarían a solas.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Narcissa arqueaba la espalda mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de su amante con brazos y piernas, mordió el hombro del chico para reprimir un gemido de placer notando el ansiado momento cada vez más cerca. Con el mal día que había tenido, necesitaba desfogarse.

Puta McGonagall.

Por eso pensó aprovechar al máximo esas dos horas libres de después de comer que tenían todos los de sexto de Slytherin. Y el hombre que jadeaba sobre ella estuvo de acuerdo con liberar tensiones aprovechando el no tener clases tampoco.

-¡Snape!

Casi les dio un infarto a los dos cuando escucharon la voz de Lucius bajando por las escaleras.

El chico se vistió a toda prisa, cosa fácil dado que solía usar una simple túnica negra, y realizó dos rápidos encantamientos para eliminar el olor que podría delatarlos y para alisar las sábanas de su cama.

Ella en cambio no tenía tiempo de vestirse. Cogió su ropa y se apresuró a meterse bajo la cama de al lado.

Justo a tiempo, Snape fingió salir del baño cuando el prefecto entró en la habitación.

-Severus ¿Funcionará, verdad?- soltó como saludo.

La morena de bote se quedó paralizada temiendo que la descubriera. Pero el aludido sabía que era otro el motivo de que Lucius bajara a esa hora al cuarto, nada que ver con Narcissa, sobre todo cuando no entró soltando avadas, como habría hecho si supiese que se estaba cepillando a su prometida.

-Sí, Lucius, me ofende que dudes de mí.- sonrió Snape respondiendo con su forma pausada de hablar. –Te aseguro que funcionará. Siempre y cuando la sangre que trajo Bella fuera la adecuada.

-¡Claro que lo era!- se defendió la mayor de las Black entrando y cerrando la puerta. –Es bueno mantener las uñas afiladas para casos como este.- rió.

Avanzó hasta sentarse en la mesilla de noche de Snape. Mientras el rubio y el moreno repasaban los efectos de la poción utilizada, ella se dedicó a curiosear el cuarto con la mirada.

Casi no pudo aguantar la carcajada al ver a su hermanita bajo la cama de Malfoy. Miró hacia los chicos, y el dueño de la cama estaba de espaldas, no pasaría nada por jugar un poco.

Le encantaba humillar a su hermana.

Disimuladamente acercó el pie, calzado en una bota de tacón alto, hasta ponerlo justo al límite de los bajos de la cama. Su querida hermana menor la miró sin comprender por lo que puso morritos y fingió dar besos.

Parecía que Narcissa se iba a negar, pero cuando vio que Bella se disponía a llamar a Malfoy, cambió de opinión, y acercó la cabeza. Si su prometido se girase, la vería, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

¿Cómo iba a explicar su presencia debajo de la cama, desnuda salvo por unas medias blancas con encaje, y con signos evidentes de acabar de tener relaciones? Lucius la mataría.

Besó la bota de su hermana mayor hasta que esta se hartó. Aunque por la sonrisa de mala pécora de la dueña de las botas, eso no terminaba ahí.

Vio cómo se acercaba al rubio y se le pegaba mucho desde detrás, sin duda lo estaría abrazando.

-Lucius, prefectito mío, estoy un poco cachonda no sé porqué…¿Qué te parece si…?

Esa era su hermana. Tan sutil como la que más cuando le interesaba pero igualmente directa si le parecía bien.

Por la marcha de Snape, Malfoy debió indicarle que se marchara con un simple gesto. Momentos después, la cercanía de la parte de debajo de la cama con la cara de la chica escondida bajo ella se redujo bastante, al caer dos cuerpos sobre ella.

No tardó mucho la ropa en abandonar los cuerpos para ir a parar al suelo.

Su hermana se estaba tirando a su prometido sabiendo que ella estaba debajo de la cama. Y no solo eso. Encima la humillaba.

-Vaya vaya Lucius ¿Te has vuelto mandón en la cama? Yo no te entrené así.- ronroneaba Bella.

Por repentino vaivén del somier Narcissa se imaginó a la morena invirtiendo las posiciones, colocándose encima.

-¿Es por eso que haces que mi hermana se vista como yo? ¿Por eso la haces teñirse de morena?

Los jadeos de la pareja cada vez eran mayores, lo mismo que las sacudidas en la cama.

-¿Quieres crear una mala copia que se deje mangonear? Pero eso no te llena, lo sé…a ti lo que te pone de mí es que no me puedes dominar si no te dejo que lo hagas.

-Si...- la jadeante voz del chico apenas era audible.

-¿Qué?- en cambio la aguda de la mujer sí era bastante alta.

-¡Sí! ¡Uso a tu hermana para crear la fantasía de que te domino!- por la voz parecía estar a punto del clímax.

Narcisa detuvo su mano, no sabía en qué momento empezó pero se estaba masturbando, y no se percató hasta llevar su otra mano a su boca para mordérsela y no gemir ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuándo una Black se deja humillar así por nadie? Ni por hermanas ni por prometidos. ¿Cómo podía estar excitada? Se dijo que por lo que no llegó a terminar con Snape y estar escuchando en directo tal escena. Deseó que solo fuera por eso.

Las sacudidas de la cama eran ya tan fuertes que temía que se rompiese, deseaba que terminase todo de una vez y poder marcharse. Pero la humillación continuaba.

-¿Me prefieres a mi hermana porque es una corderita obediente?

La respuesta era obvia por los gruñidos acelerados.

-¿La follarás esta noche en estas mismas sábanas pensando en mí?

Esta vez la respuesta fue un fuerte orgasmo seguido al poco por el de ella.

Pero lo peor fueron las risas de la mayor de las Black. Eso fue lo que más hirió a la hermana pequeña. Y que también desconcertaron al joven, que ignoraba lo que acababa de pasar. Al menos una parte.

Sí, las cosas iban a cambiar. Y mucho, se prometió la humillada chica de sexto.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Saltó hacia un lado justo a tiempo de esquivar la maldición ocultándose tras una de las columnas de la sala.

La luz que había sobre él delataba su posición, pero no tenía más remedio. Si la apagaba no vería absolutamente nada en la oscuridad. No sería tan malo si el anciano no pareciera ver en la oscuridad con la misma facilidad que el que se ata los cordones.

Ya había intentado iluminar la sala entera, así los dos verían pero no se enfocaría con un foco, casi literalmente, a sí mismo. Pero tan pronto iluminaba la sala, el hechizo era eliminado.

-Mierda.- murmuró.

Tratando de pensar una solución a lo de la luz se había despistado. No sabía dónde estaba. ¿Izquierda o derecha?

-Justo delante.

La calmada voz de Dumbledore llegó un instante antes de notar la presión de la varita en el pecho. Sobre el corazón.

¿Cómo podía el anciano moverse en la oscuridad y tan en silencio? Debería ser superior a él al menos físicamente, se lamentaba el joven Knox, sin dar voz a sus pensamientos. Aún así, recibieron respuesta.

-Magia.- la voz del director pareció divertida por la obviedad de la respuesta.

¿Y encima le leía la mente?

-Eso en concreto se llama legeremancia.

La luz regresó a la sala y se encontró la mano del que ahora era su profesor particular tendida para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Regresemos al despacho.

Momentos después, ambos tomaban té en dos confortables sillas.

-Tienes muchas cosas que aprender. Pero tu mente es hábil y tienes talento. Va a ser duro, pero lo lograrás, estoy seguro de ello.

El chico no estaba tan convencido después de la muestra de superioridad que le acababa de ofrecer en las cavernas, pero no dijo nada. No obstante, y sin usar legeremancia, los azules ojos del viejo mago le leyeron el pensamiento.

-No te desalientes ¿No esperarías vencerme en la primera clase no?- sonrió –Te mandaré deberes, y te enseñaré magia que no se enseña en la escuela por ser de un nivel más alto. Espero que los hagasy practiques esos hechizos cuando puedas. Pero lo principal es el curso oficial. Además, lo que aprenderás en séptimo te servirá de base para muchas cosas que te enseñaré yo, resultándote así más sencillas.

Tras un rato más de charla, alumno y profesor se despidieron. Esa fue una clase corta, una toma de contacto, así le dijo Dumbledore. Antes de entrar en materia de verdad, mejor era que se aclimatase a la escuela. A partir de la siguiente quedarían un poco antes y hasta un poco después.

No obstante le dio un libro de historia, para que llenase los huecos de lo que ya le había explicado allí en Wisconsin, ayudado por su madre.

"La historia de Asgard"

Iba mirando el libro por lo que no notó que era observado. Para ser justos, tampoco se habría dado cuenta aunque fuera sin el libro, pues quien le observaba preguntándose qué haría saliendo del despacho del director a esa hora, era totalmente invisible.

Golpeándose los labios con un dedo, flotó allí unos instantes más antes de regresar a su habitación atravesando las paredes en su camino. Descubriría qué se traían entre manos. ¡Le encantaban los secretos!


	7. 6· Otra vez

**Notas:**

¡Hooola de nuevo! Aquí vamos con el siguiente capítulo, pero antes, vamos con los reviews a mis fieles lectores :p**  
**

CliaN7: Me encanta que te gusten Bella y Reg, a mi me molan mucho (Sobre todo Bella jijiji)

Higuea, o la misteriosa "Guest": Si...Tesa es un poco cabezona no diré que no...xD y estoy de acuerdo con que Narcisa y Snape...dan penita...¡Pero bueno si lo consigo me alegro por que es lo que pretendía! :D

¡Y los demás animaos a comentarme si os gusta o no! Siempre mola ver Reviews, y quién sabe a lo mejor me dais ideas para la siguiente parte, que está en proceso.

Sin más dilación, aquí tenéis el capítulo 6, 7 contando el 0.

**6· Otra vez**

Día tras día Jane veía cómo con ese disimulo casi perfecto, Reginald se bebía una poción sin decir nada a nadie. Una vez comprobado que no eran imaginaciones suyas, se decidió a averiguar algo.

Disimuladamente le interrogaba para tratar de descubrir si tenía alguna enfermedad, o algún síntoma extraño, pero no encontraba nada. O era un mentiroso magnífico o es que ella no sabía cómo profundizar en el misterio.

Si se trataba de lo segundo, era hora de confiar en profesionales.

El jueves por la tarde aprovechó el estar sola con Tesa en las gradas del campo de quidditch mientras el novio de la morena y el resto del equipo entrenaban.

-Tesa, quiero que me ayudes a averiguar algo, oh gran gurú de los cotilleos que siempre todo lo sabe.- fingió una reverencia como quien adora a un dios.

-Pelota- rió la reverenciada -¿Qué ocurre? Es raro que te interesen los cotilleos…¿Qué ha cambiado?

No supo si alegrarse por su amiga si eso significaba que le interesaban los tíos de nuevo o enfadarse con ella por estropear un plan de unirla con Sirius que aún ni había empezado.

-Es que verás, no quiero que los merodeadores metan las narices, y como queremos que Lily se olvide de James con Reg, pues mejor que no estén ninguno de los dos, sobre todo él.- mientras hablaba se aseguraba de que nadie las escuchase insonorizando el lugar, por si acaso.

-Ajá…pero no me has dicho aún qué pasa.- tanto Merlín como su dueña miraron curiosos las precauciones de Jane.

-Voy voy. Me he fijado que todos los días en el desayuno, Reginald se toma una poción, la echa en su zumo disimuladamente. Me gustaría saber por qué.

-Serán vitaminas o algo así,no sé.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, la de los ojos verdes negaba.

-No lo creo, no lo haría tan en secreto. Sí, admito que es posible. Pero a mí me da que está enfermo de algo que no le gustaría contar. Tenemos que saberlo.

Las finas cejas se alzaron sobre las gafas de Tesa.

-Antes de compararte con Rita Skeeter, por favor aclárame por qué.

-Skeeter- bufó Jane –no es por publicar detalles morbosos. Es solo por saber si tiene alguna enfermedad contagiosa. No tiene por qué saberlo nadie más. Pero si vamos a hacer que Lily se acueste con él pues…

-Sí, eso es cierto. No podemos hacernos las tontas. Pero solo lo hacemos por Lily ¿Eh?

-Claro, solo por mi prima.

Las dos sonrieron, la vena cotilla de ambas excitada por la perspectiva de investigar.

De inmediato empezaron a planear cómo investigar más a fondo al misterioso Knox.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Los merodeadores estaban entrenando, su prima y Tesa tomando el sol en las gradas y ella tenía que estar en la biblioteca haciendo el dichoso trabajo de pociones ¡Habían sido Potter y su estúpida broma la que la hizo reír y echar más gotas de jugo de loto de la cuenta! Y claro la poción explotó liando una buena.

Además de limpiar la clase, cosa sencilla con un par de encantamientos, tenía que hacer el dichoso trabajo con la tarde de sol tan maravillosa que se veía por las ventanas. Una de las últimas del año, seguro.

No es que a Lily le disgustase la biblioteca, para nada. Pero le gustaba ir cuando ella quería y no por culpa de ese…ese…guapísimo idiota, sí, esa era la forma más adecuada de describirlo.

Echando chispas, escribía casi con furia. Tanta que al principio no escuchó que la llamaban.

-¿Lily?- por el tono extrañado debía ser la segunda o tercera vez que repetía su nombre.

-¿Si?

-Oh, no es nada. Perdona no quería molestar.- se disculpó el guapo Slytherin de ojos grises.

Se dio cuenta de que debía haberle respondido más borde de la cuenta, siempre le pasaba cuando pensaba en Jam…en Potter.

-No no Reg, tranquilo. Tú no me molestas. Dime qué querías.- sonrió

-La bibliotecaria me ha informado amablemente- por el tono en que lo dijo, probablemente de amable tuvo poco –Que en la Sección Prohibida no se puede entrar sin el permiso de profesores o prefectos. Y bueno como te he visto aquí, pues si te importaba dejarme entrar.

-Claro que no, vamos.- dejó la pluma a un lado y acompañó al chico hasta dicha sección. -¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí?

Reginald no le respondió, o al menos ella no escuchó la respuesta, porque se distrajo al ver pasar a una chica morena hacia el fondo de la biblioteca. Iba llorando.

-Es igual…oye lo siento, tengo que irme un momento búscame cuando encuentres lo que buscas y vamos juntos a la sala común ¿Vale?- no esperó a que le respondiera sino que ya estaba yendo tras la chica.

Esa chica no era otra que la hermana del imbécil más atractivo.

-Sabrina ¿Estás bien? Si es culpa de tu hermano, lo mato.

Aunque su relación con James no es que fuera la mejor después de que pasara de ella de esa manera en los mundiales, con Sabrina si era muy buena. La consideraba su hermanita pequeña.

Un par de años antes la morena estaba colgadísima de Lily. Aunque tuvieron una charla de mujer a mujer (después de que Sabrina la besara) y acabaron como buenas amigas, quizá incluso más.

Se contaron todos sus secretos, se hicieron cercanas. Y eso no había cambiado.

Al ver a su pelirroja "hermana mayor", la abrazó. Tras un rato de ser consolada con caricias en el pelo, se calmó lo bastante para hablar.

-Lily tengo un problema y es que no sé qué hacer.

-Cuéntamelo, tranquila.

-Pues verás es que estoy con alguien, pero ese alguien tiene dos secretos que nadie puede saber. El otro día creo que nos vieron liándonos, y hoy ha pasado igual. Y yo me he puesto nerviosa.

Suspiró antes de seguir, no podía contarle esos secretos ni siquiera a Lily.

-El caso es que ella cree que me preocupa que nos relacionen por uno de esos secretos, que me avergüenzo de ella o algo. ¡Pero no es así! Es por el otro secreto.

-¿Te avergüenza el otro secreto?- la de séptimo sonaba un poco incrédula.

-¡No! Quiero decir que lo que me preocupa es el otro secreto, que deje de serlo, no el primero. Pero no me escucha, no me cree. Y nos hemos peleado y no quiere hablarme. Y no sé qué hacer Lily.- sollozó.

Acariciando el negro pelo de su hermanita para calmarla, vio cómo Knox se acercaba, pero le indicó con la mirada que aún no era buen momento.

-Pues Sabrina, lo que no puedes hacer es rendirte. Porque tú la quieres ¿Verdad?- tras el asentimiento de la morena continuó –Pues poco más hay que hablar. Ahora mismo vas a la sala común y hablas con Olivia.

Tras esas palabras la menor de los Potter se separó y miró a Lily extrañada.

-¿Olivia? ¿Por qué hablas de…? Ah…no no, no es Olivia. Ojalá pudiera hacer lo que dices pero es que, ¿No te enfades vale? Es que es de Slytherin. Y no puedo entrar allí. Tampoco sé cuándo va a salir.

-Cuanto más tiempo dejemos pasar, peor.- ignoró eso de que no se enfadara ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que odiaba a todos los Sly? Solo a algunos -¿Sabes? Se me está ocurriendo una cosa.

Señalo a Reginald, que sentado, ojeaba el libro que acababa de coger de la sección prohibida.

-Él nos puede ayudar.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-¿Es así siempre?- preguntó Lena al resto del equipo mientras tiraba sus guantes contra la pared.

-No. Es que hoy estaba mosqueado. Si fuese así siempre te prometo que ya lo habríamos matado.- le respondió Remus, acompañado por los asentimientos de Sirius.

Alice se limitó a gruñir, también enfadada con el capitán.

-Pues si tiene algo contra mí que me lo diga a la cara. Si no es conmigo, que se lo guarde. ¡Es un tirano! –prosiguió la de pelo caoba –Como el próximo día sea así lo tiro de la escoba.

Ninguno de los miembros del equipo que estaban en el vestuario, James y Samuel estaban guardando el cofre de las pelotas en su lugar, le rebatió eso. Y es que era cierto que el buscador del equipo los había tratado como si quisiera exprimirlos, borde y autoritario.

Seguía mosqueado mientras se duchaba, ya solo en el vestuario.

¿Pero de qué iba esa pelirroja? Aún le escocía la mirada de enfado que le lanzó después de que el profesor la castigara. ¡Que el caldero explotara había sido culpa de ella! Él solo la hizo reír. ¿Un momento ríe y al otro lo vuelve a odiar?

Con un murmullo que sonó como a "mujeres, todas locas" salió de la ducha y empezó a secarse. Se había quedado más tiempo del que pensaba bajo el agua, ya era bastante de noche. Incluso se olvidó de cenar, hasta el comedor estaría cerrado.

Decidiendo pasar por las cocinas emprendió el regreso al castillo tras vestirse.

Al salir de las cocinas agradeciendo, y por tanto haciendo llorar de felicidad a los elfos que le habían preparado la cena vio movimiento pasillo abajo: una melena roja inconfundible, girar la esquina.

¿Es que me está siguiendo? Con ese pensamiento, se giró y echó a andar hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

El plan era sencillo. Lily había cambiado el color de los adornos y el escudo de la túnica de Gryffindor por los de Slytherin. Solo tenía que entrar e ir a donde la llevara Reginald, y él llevaría después a Blair.

Al principio el plan consistía solo en que Reginald abriera la puerta con la contraseña y ya Sabrina se buscara la vida puesto que no querían comprometer al chico en nada más, pero cuando este les recordó lo que podía pasar si Bellatrix se encontraba con una intrusa Gryffi decidieron darle algunas vueltas más al plan. O a la locura, depende de a quién preguntases.

Así pues, ahí estaban.

-Viperia.- por el tono de voz del chico nadie diría que estaba nervioso pero sí lo estaba. No quería que les pasase nada a ninguna de las dosy no acababa de fiarse del disfraz de la rubia.

Sí, porque además de cambiar el color de la túnica, también le habían teñido el pelo y las cejas.

Con el brazo por los hombros de la chica, que iba amorosamente abrazada a él para que no le pudiesen ver bien la cara, bajaron por las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos.

Fuera de la sala común, Lily se comía las uñas por varios motivos:

Si las cosas salían mal, a saber qu**é** le pasaba a Sabrina Potter, no solo por ser Gryffindor sino por ser la hermana de quien era. James Potter les había ganado en todos los partidos habidos y no desperdiciaba oportunidad en gastarles bromas.

Reginald también podía salir mal parado por hacerles un favor que no tenía nada que ver con él.

Si aparecía Filch o algún Sly, sabrían que pasaba algo al verla ahí. No es que hubiese mucho sitio para esconderse y esperar a que Sabrina saliese y ella no pensaba irse y dejarla ahí.

Si le pasaba algo a la hermana de Potter, la mataba a ella, seguro.

Cambió de mano, habiendo gastado ya las uñas de la derecha.

Mientras Lily se metía en problemas (y es que cuando Tesa le viese las uñas la iba a matar) Reginald dejó a Sabrina en su cuarto, le indicó que se escondiese por si acaso entraba alguien, y regresaba hacia la sala común.

Con una sonrisa de esas que conseguían que casi cualquier chica hiciese lo que le pidiera, preguntó si podían pedirle a Blair que subiera. Al momento tres de sus compañeras de cuarto salieron disparadas dejando sus siluetas marcadas en el aire, como si fuesen el correcaminos, y antes de que se disipasen ya habían vuelto con la llamada Blair.

Encantadísimas de ayudar al guapo Knox, se empezaron a pelear para reclamar quién había cumplido antes la petición del chico.

Blair, extrañada, lo miró.

-¿Puedes acompañarme a mi habitación? Quisiera hablar contigo.

-Claro…

Sin acabar de entender por qué esas tres locas se estaban peleando, lo acompañó.

Una vez en la habitación, a la que él la dejó entrar primero, se dio cuenta de que no entraba tras ella y cerraba la puerta.

-¿De qué va esto? ¿Es que estás pirado? ¡Abre!- golpeó la puerta.

Una tímida voz a su espalda le dio la respuesta.

-Hola Blair ¿Podemos hablar de tus secretos?

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Sin querer sentarse en la sala común con sus compañeros, ya que aún estarían algo picados por el entrenamiento en plan nazi, James subió directamente a su habitación.

Lo cierto es que estaba bastante cansado, así que se quitó la camiseta y se tiró directamente en la cama.

Al hacerlo, el aire que levantó hizo caer un pergamino de la mesilla que separaba su cama de la de Sirius. El mapa, ahí a la vista de todos en lugar de guardado en el baúl. Al menos no estaba activado.

Ya que lo tenía en la mano ¿Por qué no? Podía mirar para qué bajaba Lily, sin duda la dueña de ese pelo rojo fuego que vio torcer la esquina, hacia las mazmorras.

Tocó el pergamino con su varita y musitó las palabras necesarias para que el en apariencia blanco pergamino mostrase su contenido.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Tras mirar unos instantes localizó el letrerito "Lily Evans" en el mapa, efectivamente,en las mazmorras.

Concretamente frente a la sala común de Slytherin, sin moverse.

¿Pero qué hacía ahí? La iban a pillar, como saliera alguien la pillaban fijo, no podía esconderse en ese corredor.

Si el mapa estuviera completo, casi lo único que faltaba era la sala común de Slytherin ya que jamás habían entrado ninguno, mostraría que Sabrina Potter se encontraba allí, y eso sí que habría puesto nervioso al Gryffindor de pelo revuelto.

Pero lo que lo hizo levantarse, ponerse la camiseta y coger otro objeto de su baúl fue ver cómo un grupo de nombres se acercaba a su chica favorita.

Iba a tener que darse prisa.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

¿Qué había sido eso?

Lily se giró creyendo haber escuchado el fru-frú de una túnica. Miró a todas partes totalmente en guardia.

Debía estar volviéndose paranoica porque ahí no había nada. La tensión de estar esperando en el lugar más peligroso del castillo a que la hermana de su James, es decir, del prepotente de Potter saliera de una pieza la tenía demasiado nerviosa_._

De nuevo escuchaba como pasos. Sí, loeran. Varios pares y acercándose y…se quedó helada, esa risa solo podía ser de la sádica de Bellatrix. ¿Qué hacía? Esa era de las que cruciaba primero y preguntaba después. Además no iba sola.

Ya casi desesperada sin saber qué hacer intentó desilusionarse, pero era algo de lo que solo había leído, jamás lo había hecho antes.

Tenía que intentarlo, la iban a pillar y eso no solo sería malo para ella. Podrían descubrir a Sabrina.

En el último momento, una mano le tapó la boca y tiró de ella hacia atrás.

De pronto se encontró forcejeando con alguien más fuerte que ella, que le tapaba la boca y la pegaba a él.

-Estate quieta Evans, nos van a oír.- el susurro apenas audible justo en su oreja la hizo detenerse. ¿Cómo podía estar él ahí? No era posible.

Lo que la voz le hacía dudar, se lo confirmó el olor del chico, muy característico. Esa colonia tan suya. Tan James.

Una vez se quedó quieta, la soltóy con ambas manos acomodó bien lo que parecía ser una capa que los rodeaba, de una tela extraña.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Bella, Regulus(el hermano de Sirius) y otros Slytherin pasaron por delante de ellos sin verlos. Se trataba de una capa invisible.

-Ya no hay peligro.- volvió a susurrarle al oído. La sensación del aliento cálido en su oído y entre su pelo, unidas al olor de esa colonia que tanto le gustaba y sentir en sus manos el marcado pecho, tan firme y tan seguro, y además ser rodeada por sus brazos, estrechando la distancia entre ambos…fue demasiado para ella.

Alzó los labios y buscó los de él.

Por su parte el chico, había recorrido el castillo prácticamente de una punta a otra a la carrera, sumado además a haber tenido que casi ni respirar (cuando el cuerpo le pedía oxígeno a gritos) para que los de la casa verde y plata no le escucharan jadear, y encima ahora le besaba.

Estaba en el cielo. Sentir los labios de Lily, el perfume de su pelo, el tacto de sus manos sobre la camiseta y las suyas en la cintura de la pelirroja. Se empezaba a sentir mareado, casi flotar. No se había dado cuenta de que la deseara tanto. ¡No de esa forma tan intensa! Y al parecer ella le correspondía de igual manera como poco.

Olvidarse de respirar fue ya demasiado para el cuerpo del muchacho. El corazón le latía alocadamente demandando oxígeno, el cual no llegaba de forma suficiente. ¿Cómo reacciona el organismo cuando la demanda es superior a la oferta? Reduciendo gastos innecesarios. Como por ejemplo desconectando el cerebro.

Desmayándose vamos.

De esa manera, cuando por un leve instante se separaron y los ojos verdes de ella miraron los castaños de él, cuando los labios de la chica articularon las palabras, él seguía ahí, la veía, la escuchaba, pero el proceso estaba en marcha, estaba desmayándose.

-Te quiero, James.

El susurro fue tenue pero tan cargado de sentimiento que el ya casi del todo ausente James quiso gritar por la injusticia de no poder corresponder las palabras de SU Lily en ese mismo momento.

Todo el peso del chico cayó sobre ella, la cual rió levemente al principio, creyendo que el que tirara de ella hacia abajo se debía al ansia por dar un paso más. No tardó en darse cuenta de que algo pasaba cuando el peso muerto cayó hacia un lado y perdió el equilibrio.

Antes de verla, la olió.

Sangre.


	8. 7· Espías y persecuciones

**Notas:**

¡Pues aquí estamos con uno más, antes que nada los reviews ^^

Me encanta que os guste Blair, es una de mis favoritas aunque su protagonismo sea relativo.

Sobre el "Eau de James"...simplemente: XD

La idea de que se metieran en la boca del lobo(serpiente) me dio mogollón de posibilidades...al final me decanté por lo que leeis, pero pudieron pasar munchisimas cosas ^^, me alegro que os guste esta opción.

Solo añadir que...el amor entre James y Lily nunca es fácil.

Sin más, os dejo con el siguiente cap, espero que os guste.

* * *

**7· Espías y persecuciones.**

Sirius caminaba como siempre, erguido y decidido. Con ese aire de seguridad en sí mismo que tienen esas personas que se saben inteligentes, guapos o con una habilidad superior a la media. Pero que sobre todo no necesitan demostrárselo ni a sí mismos ni a nadie.

Había quién lo tildaba de arrogante y chulo, pero eso solo lo hacían los que estaban celosos de él, sobre todo por su éxito con las chicas.

Sirius era una buena persona**.** Un amigo fiel. También sabía comportarse con las mujeres, tal y como lo requiriese la situación, bien como un caballero, bien con cierto puntillo macarra. Simplemente el instinto le decía cómo tratar a cada mujer. Jamás mentiría para ligar, simplemente seleccionaba una u otra sonrisa de su arsenal.

Esa forma de ser tan natural le hacía ser uno de los chicos más cotizados, consiguiendo que cada una de sus citas se sintiese única y especial. Lo que tenía mérito, pues no habían sido pocas precisamente.

El merodeador estaba contento, se le notaba, pero también algo nervioso. Y es que al ser sábado esa noche saldría a correr y quizá volviese a ver a "su gatita". Bueno, el quizá lo había dicho Remus, el más sensato. Sirius estaba seguro de que la iba a encontrar**.** ¡Llevaba toda la semana esperándolo!

Sus nervios eran causados porque aún faltaba todo el día para que llegara la noche.

Al girar una esquina casi se chocó con la chica que venía de frente.

No era otra que Lena, algo distraída. La animaga iba pensando en si esa noche debería salir a ver si el perrazo estaba por ahí de nuevo ¡Fue tan divertido**…**! O si sería mejor no buscarlo, después de todo algo peligroso sí que fue. Y a lo mejor estaba cabreado por cierto zarpazo.

Si Sirius conseguía que las chicas suspiraran solo con verle, Lena provocaba que más de un chico tropezara por no dejar de mirarla. En el verano se había desarrollado mucho y era ahora un verdadero bombón.

Sus andares elásticos provocaba que las miradas fueran a sus caderas, y un poco más abajo, pese a lo poco sexy de la túnica del colegio.

Andaba algo apresurada**.** Beatrice se iba a enfadar otra vez porque volvía a llegar tarde ¡Pero esta vez no era culpa suya! Sino del agua del baño, tan calentita…

Al girar la esquina por poco se caede no ser por su gran equilibrio felino y a que el chico la sujetó por una mano, convirtiendo el barullo en un elegante paso de baile.

-Lo siento Davis, iba distraído. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no ha pasado nada.- por un momento se distrajo algo embobada por la sonrisa capaz de provocar un infarto que le dedicaba el chico. Parpadeó para espabilarse. -¡Oye! Ese ha sido un buen paso de baile. No se te da mal Black.

Sirius fingió una reverencia agradecida.

Sin proponérselo, se quedaron ahí en la esquina un rato charlando entre bromas, siendo blanco de miradas de envidia por parte de todo el que pasaba por ahí.

-Mi madre fue un pelín insistente cuando era pequeño. Que si clase de música, de baile…cosas así. Un rollo. Pero no del todo inútil, soy el rey de la pista.- se limpió una motita de polvo de las uñas, fingiendo chulería.

-Yaa yaa, pues eso no me lo creo si no me lo demuestras. Creo que lo que pasa es que te gusta el ballet…- ella lo miraba divertida, con la barbilla en una mano, como evaluándolo. –Sí, eso va a ser.

-¿Ballet?- la mueca de fingido horror hizo reír a Lena. Él, divertido, volvió a lanzarle una de sus demoledoras sonrisas. Echó un vistazo por encima de la chica un momento, al sentir que alguien los observaba más de lo normal, antes de volver a mirarla y susurrarle en tono confidencial –Lin te está lanzando cruccios con la mirada.

-¡Bea! Joder, había quedado con ella para hacer el trabajo de Herbología. ¡Adiós Black!

Sin más, la chica se fue corriendo junto a su amiga. Beatrice Lin la miraba con sus ojos rasgados, por su herencia oriental, fruncidos. Cuando llegó junto a ella, empezó a regañarla.

Black siguió su camino, pensativo. Intentaba recordar dónde había olido antes el perfume de Lena. No lo había notado hasta que se giró para ir con su compañera.

-Sé que lo he olido antes…- acabó desistiendo, suponiendo que alguna de sus conquistas también lo habría usado, aunque no conseguía recordar cuál.

-¡Pero tía! Otra vez tarde, que llevo media hora esperándote en la biblioteca. Si al menos me hubieras dicho el nombre del libro en el que encontraste la descripción pues habría aprovechado el tiempo. ¡Y cómo se te ocurre! Por fin estabas hablando con Sirius Black y lo cortas así de golpe ¿Pero en qué piensas? ¿De qué te ríes?- la japonesa se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues que no sé si me estás echando la bronca por llegar tarde o por llegar.

-Por las dos cosas ¡Que era Black! Llevas esperando que se fije en ti desde primero, y para una vez que habláis pues no me habría importado esperar más.

-Pero si ya se ha fijado antes en mí. Ya me ha visto desnuda.- Lena se encogió de hombros.

-¿QUÉ?- la escandalizada sorpresa de Bea hizo dar un bote asustado a dos chavalines de primero que pasaban por su lado.

-Si tía. Acuérdate, en el vestuario de Quidditch el primer día. Aunque a lo mejor ya te habías ido…me vieron todos los del equipo me parece. Me olvidé de que no estaba en el dormitorio.

Bea meneó la cabeza dando a Lena por perdida. Cabeza loca sin remedio.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Reginald estaba en su cama**.** No paraba de darle vueltas al tema ¿Qué debía hacer? Probablemente Dumbledore no lo supiera, claro que ni él mismo estaba seguro, tendría que verlo primero.

De nuevo repasó la conversación que había escuchado hacía poco más de un día y una noche entre Sabrina y Blair.

_-Hola Blair ¿Podemos hablar de tus secretos?_

_La voz de Sabrina sonó algo tímida, pero al mismo tiempo con un matiz de decisión propio de aquel que quiere dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas._

_En cambio Blair soltó un gruñido mitad sorpresa, mitad mosqueo._

_-Sabrina, ya te he dicho que ¿Qué haces rubia?- debía de haberse girado mientras hablaba._

_-Es parte del disfraz. ¿Es horrible verdad? Pero tenía que entrar sin que me pillaran._

_-¿Te ha ayudado Knox verdad?_

_-Si.- asintió la invasora –Se ha portado muy bien, no te pases con él por favor._

_El "je" de Blair hizo pensar al que espiaba, es decir vigilaba que no las pillaran, que le iban a cantar las cuarenta._

_-Blair, por favor. Quiero que hablemos. No me importan tus secretos. Lo que me importa eres tú. Confía en mí.- Sabrina debía haberse acercado a Blair y por tanto a la puert pues se la escuchaba mejor._

_-Ya, confiar en una persona que hace allanamiento de morada. No sé yo…- al menos por el tono parecía haber sonreído._

_-Hacía días que no te veía sonreír Blair, no pensé que tuviese que aclararte esto nunca, pero si hace falta no me importa gritarlo a los cuatro vientos._

_El silencio era tenso. Reginald no podía evitar sentir curiosidad y aguzar su oído para escucharlo todo, aunque en el fondo se sintiera mal por cotilla._

_-No me importa que seas una licántropa. Lo sabes, lo he dicho mil veces. ¡Hasta te dije que me mordieras si así te sentías más segura!_

_-Nunca digas eso. No sabes lo que es. No querría que a ti te pasara esto. Joder Sabri…Si me dices esto ahora ¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa el otro día? ¿Es que te importa menos que sea una mujer lobo a que sea una mujer? ¿Es por no salir del armario?_

_Blair parecía nerviosa, sin saber si reír por lo absurdo, a su parecer, de ese cambio en los miedos de su amante._

_-No, claro que no Blair. Lo que me importa, y no porque eso me importe a MI sino porque se te haría la vida muy complicada a TI y no quiero que sufras, es tu tatuaje._

_El silencio hizo imaginar al dueño de la habitación la cara de sorpresa de Blair. Sorpresa confirmada a continuación_

_-¿Cómo lo has visto? Pero si aprendí a ocultarlo…yo…¿Cómo?_

_Sabrina ríe levemente._

_-Bueno, es que pierdes la concentración en ciertos…momentos._

_-Ostras ¿En serio?- Blair no pudo evitar reír también._

_En ese momento Reg se planteó largarse de ahí por el exceso de información, pero las siguientes palabras hicieron sonar sus alarmas._

_-No es tan malo como ese de los mortífagos, aunque sea también de una serpiente. Y además es hereditario ¿Por qué iba a significar nada que lo tengas? Yo sé cómo eres Blair, pero si alguien más lo ve y se corre el rumor, no te dejarán en paz…_

_-¿Eso es lo que te preocupaba? ¿Estabas preocupada por mí y no por ti?- los pasos de Blair la acercaban más a Sabrina_

_-Claro tonta…- el suave susurro fue seguido de inmediato por el inconfundible conjunto de sonidos de un beso apasionado y dos cuerpos cayendo en una cama._

_Eso tenía pinta de ir para largo, y además sí que no lo iba a escuchar. Bastante le costaba no imaginarse a dos chicas guapas dándolo todo en su cama._

_Encantó la puerta para que no dejara salir ruidos pero si entrar y subió las escaleras. Mejor que avisara a Lily para que se fuese a dormir._

¿Sería ese tatuaje? Si lo era podía ser un problema, o no ser nada. Pero antes tenía que verlo para asegurarse.

Por enésima vez cogió el libro que le dio Dumbledore para repasar las páginas que ya había leído más de diez veces desde que escuchó la conversación.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-¡No va a venir!- Jane estaba mosqueada, ya parecía claro que Reginald no iba a ir a desayunar.

-Tranquila, lo haremos mañana o pasado, tampoco hay prisa.- Tesa se colgó las gafas del escote de su ceñida camiseta blanca. Era fin de semana, ni de coña se ponía la túnica del colegio.

-¿Cómo que no hay prisa? Te recuerdo que queremos que le quite las penas a mi prima. ¿Y si tiene algo chungo?- Jane en cambio llevaba puesta una camiseta tan grande que habría cabido Tesa también y sobraría sitio.

-Ya, pero me parece a mí que va a pasar de tíos por un tiempo después de lo del otro día. ¿Qué pasaría?- el instinto de periodista de la rival de Skeeter estaba frustrado por no poder averiguar qué había pasado el jueves por la noche con el idiota de Potter.

-Por ahora quizá pero en cuanto se decida a salir de la habitación, acuérdate de en cuarto, cuando quiso olvidarse del capullo, se dedicó a rodar de cama en cama.

-No te pases…pero sí, entiendo lo que dices.- admitió Tesa.

-Tenemos que hacer algo. ¿Y si no viene a desayunar más? Vale, es poco probable pero quién sabe…

-Bueno ¿Qué propones entonces? ¿Entrar a su cuarto? Tú estás loca.- la sonrisa digna de cualquier malo Disney que había aparecido en la boca de Jane alertó a la morena. –tía que es Slytherin. Si nos cogen allí nos matan.

-A nosotras sí, pero creo que Sabrina era amiga de una de 6º de Sly. ¿Bethe? No sé.

-Blair- la corrigió

-Sí, eso. Seguro que nos ayudan. Sobre todo si le decimos a Sabrina que es para ayudar a Lily. Ya sabes el cuelgue que tenía.

-Oye**,** pues creo que puede funcionar. Cuanto antes mejor así que busquemos a la pequeña Potter.

Jane asintió, levantándose.

En ese momento llegaron Sirius y Remus, el segundo sentándose junto a su novia. Jane, al levantarse, casi se lleva por delante a Sirius que se sentaba a su lado. Para evitarlo, él la enlazó por la cintura y la hizo sentarse sobre él.

-Hola pelirroja.- sus caras estaban muy cerca, para separarse Jane apoyó su mano en el pecho del merodeador. Y ese fue su error, ya que si algo la derretía eran unos pectorales bien puestos.

Y esos lo estaban, sin duda. Sumado a una sequía, voluntaria pero igualmente sequía, sexual de más de un verano hicieron que se olvidara de su odio a los hombres y se mordiese el labio, acariciando el pecho con las yemas de sus dedos.

Por un momento nada más. Al siguiente, lo recordó, y se apartó de Sirius como si le hubiera dado un calambre.

A los dos merodeadores les pareció una reacción divertida, pero a la pequeña novia de Remus le pareció interesante. Ocultó la sonrisa pícara que pugnaba por asomar en sus labios, igual iba a ser más sencillo de lo que se creía solucionar el problema de Jane.

-¿Os ibais ya?- la voz de su novio la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Sí, íbamos a buscar a Sabrina, queremos hablar con ella. Cosas de chicas.

Sirius dejó de mirar divertido a Jane y se giró hacia Tesa.

-Pues queríamos preguntaros si vosotras dos sabéis qu**é** diablos pasó la otra noche entre James y Lily. No nos cuenta nada el muy cabezón.

-¿Él tampoco? Lily no sale de la cama.- el suspiro de Tesa indicaba que su amiga le preocupaba.

El merodeador de ojos grises continuó, aunque mirando a Jane.

–Tu prima puede llegar a ser muy bruta, pero no sé…para que mandara a James a la enfermería tuvo que pasar algo gordo, como eso que pasó en verano, sea lo que sea.

Jane asintió, y se puso a elucubrar qué pudo ser junto con Sirius, pero Remus y Tesa se miraron disimuladamente.

Ellos sí sabían qué pasó en el verano, así que eso no podía ser. No habrían estado a punto de montárselo delante de la sala común de Slytherin…¿No?

Ambas decidieron posponer su búsqueda de Sabrina y Blair para comparar teorías con los mejores amigos de James**.** Igual sacaban algo en claro.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

El día había sido muy caluroso, pero eso bajo los árboles del Bosque Prohibido no se notaba en absoluto. Y menos con la suave brisa que se levantó al anochecer, haciendo que la temperatura fuese incluso algo fría.

Pero para un jaguar al acecho entre las ramas de los árboles, no era nada.

Quieta, casi sin respirar, Lena esperó a que el perrazo pasara justo por debajo de ella. En el momento preciso, saltó para caer sobre su lomo y clavar sus garras, no con la intención de hacer daño, sino simplemente un pinchazo levemente doloroso antes de impulsarse y salir corriendo lo más rápido que pudiese.

No perdió el tiempo y comenzó a correr en zig-zag, rodeando árboles y obstáculos, cambiando de dirección repentinamente, tan pronto trepaba a un árbol como saltaba al tronco para impulsarse y alejarse.

Estaba resultando bastante efectivo hasta que, de nuevo, el mayor conocimiento del terreno del perro le sirvió para obtener ventaja.

De pronto, nadie la perseguía. Bueno, al menos no un animago. Ahora era más bien cazada por un verdadero montón de arañas enormes. ¡Arañas! Jamás había corrido tanto Lena como en esos momentos. Odiaba las arañas. Patas peludas, pinzas chasqueantes…¡Puaj!

No paró de correr hasta bastante después de salir del territorio de Aragog, aunque ella no sabía que fuese territorio de nadie, sí que lo sabía el perro, lo comprendió cuando de pronto se vio empujada por una masa peluda que la atrapó contra el suelo un instante y le dio un lametón en el morro antes de separarse, quedándose fuera del alcance de las garras.

Parecía sonreír, al menos eso indicaba el brillo en los ojos del animal, como si dijera "te pillé".

Al momento salió corriendo ganando un par de segundos ante la sorpresa de la jaguar ¿Pero qué hacía? ¿Más arañas? Se dio la vuelta para mirar.

No había nada.

¡Quería que ahora le pillase ella a él!

Pues se iba a enterar. Lena sonrió para sí misma corriendo a la caza del chucho.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Sirius corría, no perdía de vista los árboles, solo por si acaso. Sabía que no lo iba a pillar desprevenido como antes. Aún así, los pinchazos habían dolido un poco…

_Ya casi había desistido de encontrarla esa noche y eso lo tenía algo alicaído, cuando escuchó el crujido de la rama, pero apenas tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza cuando cierta animaga le cayó encima, uñas por delante._

_Al momento salió corriendo, y la condenada lo hacía bien, nada de dejarle ir recto. Los dos sabían que ella era más ágil, pero que en una recta, la mayor fuerza y tamaño de él le daría ventaja._

_Se lo estaba poniendo verdaderamente complicado, hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde se estaban metiendo. Si hubiera sido humano habría soltado una carcajada. A ninguna chica le gustaban las arañas._

_Jugó con eso a su favor, llevándola cas**i** hasta el nido de Aragog antes de alejarse hacia la salida del territorio más cercana, y esperar._

_Efectivamente, tras pasar el pequeño arroyo, la jaguar se vio libre de arañas, y se paró a descansar, un instante más de lo que Sirius necesitaba para placarla, darle un lametón en el morro y apartarse de esas afiladas garras._

"_Jeje, ahora a ver si me pillas"_

_Salió escopetado en dirección opuesta al nido de las arañas._

Siendo ahora él quién marcaba el camino procuraba girar lo menos posible para así aprovechar su ventaja pero ir recto en un bosque es, cuanto menos, relativo.

Cada vez que esquivaba un árbol o un tronco caído, ella recortaba un poco de distancia, que él incrementaba cuando podía dar más de cinco zancadas seguidas.

Aún así, estaban internándose hacia el centro del bosque, por lo que el terreno era cada vez más accidentado, Sirius lo sabía, así que se preparó para cuando ella lo alcanzara, no dejarla escapar.

Así fue como se enzarzaron en una pelea de mordiscos y zarpazos "cariñosos".

Además, rodar colina abajo por un camino lleno de piedras y ramas les iba a dejar lleno de cardenales.

A ninguno les importaba ¡Se lo estaban pasando de miedo!

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-¿Que si puedo hablar con Blair? No hace falta, me sé la contraseña de anoche. A menos que la hayan cambiado claro…- Sabrina estaba sentada entre Tesa y Jane, las tres cerca de la chimenea.

-¿Anoche? ¿Anoche entraste en Slytherin?- Se extrañó Jane, cuyo pelo resplandecía más naranja que nunca gracias al fuego a su espalda.

-Por eso estaba Lily en la puerta, ayudándote ¿No?- aventuró Tesa.

-Ajá, eso es. Aunque le dije que no me esperara insistió en hacerlo. Estaba preocupada.

-¡Es normal! Es una locura meterse ahí.- dijeron las dos de séptimo- Sola- se apresuraron a añadir al ver cómo las cejas de la de sexto se alzaban para señalar que era precisamente lo que querían hacer ellas dos.

-S**í** vale, pero teníamos ayuda de dentro. Reg estaba conmigo, no habría dejado que me pasase nada. Es un buen tío.

-Bueno eso es verdad ¿Pero para qué querías entrar tú a la casa de las serpientes?- preguntó Jane. Tesa ya se hacía una idea, por cierta discusión que presenció unos días atrás.

-Tenía que hablar con Blair y no quería dejar que pasara más tiempo. Y como ella no salía de la sala común pues…- se encogió de hombros.

-Lo malo es que ahora no podemos pedirle ayuda a Reginald.- se lamentó Tesa

-¿Y eso?

-Pues es que verás, queremos registrar sus cosas para ver si encontramos…algo, no sabemos el qué. Pero queremos asegurarnos de que no está enfermo. –respondió Jane, bajando la voz.

-¿Y por qué iba estarlo? Además, eso es privado, si no lo cuenta será por algo. ¿No creéis? Sabrina abrió las manos acompañando la pregunta con ese gesto que venía a decir que a ella le parecía obvio.

-Sí, tienes razón y lo sabemos. Pero verás es que queremos que Lily se olvide de cierta persona, y preferimos saber de antemano si Reg, que es con quien queremos liarla, tiene alguna enfermedad contagiosa o algo, solo por prevenir y tal. –Jane, sin alzar la voz aún, volvió a responder.

-Queréis que se olvide del cenutrio de mi hermano. ¿No? Me parece bien.

Y es que Sabrina estaba en la tienda de James en los mundiales.

_Tanto los hermanos Potter como Olivia y Sirius dormían en la misma tienda. El caso es que ella había entrado a buscar su lápiz de labios morado cuando entraron Lily y su borracho hermano._

_Y cuando se dio cuenta de lo intensa que iba la cosa, prefirió esconderse y taparse los oídos para no cortarles el momento(y no traumatizarse) pero aún así, escuchó las palabras de Lily, tan sinceras. "Te quiero, James"._

_Y las siguientes. ¿Estás dormido? ¿James? ¡No puedes haberte dormido! Y una retahíla de insultos cada cual más original. Pero también cada vez la voz de Lily era más y más llorosa._

_Pensó que su hermano tenía muy mala suerte, al fin los dos juntos, ella se declara, y se queda dormido por el alcohol._

_Salió decidida a emborracharse ella también y entonces fue cuando se lo encontró, sentado sin camiseta, bien despierto, y solo un poco borracho._

_Se había hecho el borracho ¿Pero en qué coño pensaba? No le dio tiempo a explicarse, directamente le dio un guantazo, y se fue._

-Claro que os ayudaré a que se olvide de mi hermano. No la merece.


	9. 8· Decisiones

**Notas:**

Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores ^^, vamos con los reviews:**  
**

CliaN7: ¿Verdad? Me gustó mucho lo de la misma escena desde dospuntos. Me suele gustar en el cine xD así que lo intenté.

A veces me arrepiento de tanto personaje. Llegan momentos que tienes tantas cosas que hacer que no sabes cual poner o cual dejar para después...u omitir. Me pone nerviosa cuando pasa.

Me sigue alegrando que te gusten ^^

Higea: Lo de James...es James, tenía que hacer alguna tontería xD

Lena o Jane...Jane o Lena...Lena o Jane. Me costó un montón decidirme a mí, a ver si aciertas.

Y el tatuaje misterioso...¡Sigue leyendo! :P

Bueno sin más, os dejo con este cortito cap ¡Saludos y dejadme Review!(que no cuesta casi nada y hace feliz a una servidora)**  
**

* * *

**8· Decisiones**

_Jueves 11/09/77 23:47 P.M._

Sus labios buscaron los de él, era lo único que podía hacer para no volverse loca teniéndolo tan cerca, embriagada por su olor.

Cuando el beso ¿Beso? Casi parecía sacrilegio llamar beso a lo que acababan de hacer. Había sido tan maravilloso, tan compenetrado. Perfecto. Se sentía flotar y veía en sus ojos que a él le pasaba lo mismo.

-Te quiero, James.

Tres palabras. Solo tres palabras. La aterraban de tal manera que ya quisiera un dementor. ¿Y si él decía que no la quería? ¿Y si la rechazaba? No lo soportaría, no otra vez.

En los mundiales las palabras salieron sin pensarlo. No quería decirlas. Sabía que se asustaría. Pero las dijo sin proponérselo. Por suerte él estaba dormido y no las escuchó. Aunque ella misma se decía que se hizo el dormido para justificarse el estar enfadada con él.

De una forma o de otra, no debió haberlas dicho. Él estaba bebido y ella vulnerable tras la pelea con Snape. No habría salido bien.

Pero ahorahabía sido perfecto. Sentía el latir acelerado del corazón de su James mientras se besaban. Y esa forma de besarse…estaba segura de que eso significaba algo.

Entonces, se desmayó. Al principio pensaba que lo que iba es a desnudarla ahí en mitad del pasillo de Slytherin, por lo que rió, pero no hizo nada de eso, sino que cayó hacia un lado, a plomo.

Ella se fue de culo, en parte por el involuntario empujón de James, pero sobre todo porque le fallaron las fuerzas.

Otra vez no. Otra vez eso no. ¡Se estaba haciendo el desmayado igual que se hizo el dormido!

Pero sabía que no era así.

La posición del cuerpo, el sonido del golpe, de cara contra el suelo.

El olor de la sangre.

-James.- le movió el brazo con la mano. –Respóndeme James. ¡James!

Un pequeño charquito de sangre se estaba formando bajo la cara del eso la puso aún más de los nervios. Apartó como pudo la capa que los cubría y la dejó a un lado.

No sabía qué hacer. Sacó su varita pero ¿Qué hacía con ella? ¡No recordaba los conjuros! Tampoco tenía voz para decirlos. Sus manos revoloteaban sobre él sin saber qué hacer, si sería bueno moverlo o si mejor no.

¡Y ahora encima veía mal!

Trató de apartar eso de sus ojos, solo tras hacerlo reconoció que eran lágrimas. Y recuperó su voz.

-¡James!

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

_Jueves 11/09/77 23:53 P.M._

Fue una suerte que en esos momentos Reginald hubiese decidido subir a avisar a Lily de que Sabrina igual tardaba un poco más.

Nada más salir, olió la sangre. Descartó que hubiese atacantes cerca, por lo tanto allí había ocurrido otra cosa, quizá una pelea entre ellos, o un accidente.

Con suavidad apartó a la histérica pelirroja, que al principio se resistió casi arrojándose sobre el cuerpo para protegerlo. Tuvo que convencerla primero de que iba a ayudarle.

-Lily, tranquila, voy a examinarle, está bien, tranquila. Déjame sitio por favor.

Con un rápido examen descartó un peligro inmediato. Esa herida de la cara era más vistosa que peligrosa, pero había fracturas. Y eso significaba que había recibido un fuerte golpe; es decir, posibles daños en el cerebro.

Mejor prevenir por exagerado que curar por confiado.

Efectuó un encantamiento casco protector en la cabeza de James y uno reductor de peso a todo el cuerpo, lo cogió en volandas y caminó hacia la enfermería, aprisa y sin detenerse.

Lily no tardó en seguirle.

_Viernes 12/09/77 3:00 A.M._

Cuando despertó ¿Esas no eran las cortinas de la enfermería? ¿Qué hacía ahí? James Potter notó al momento que tenía algo en la cara. Una venda, comprendió. También sentía presión en la mano. Se notaba lento y un poco ido**.** Giró la cabeza hasta mirar su mano.

Lo que ocurría es que Lily estaba ahí, dormida, cogiéndosela. No pudo evitar que la sonrisa aflorase en sus labios. Apretó con suavidad la mano de la chica. Quizá lo hizo demasiado fuerte al tener aún poco control de su cuerpo, o tal vez fue simple casualidad, pero en ese momento ellaabrió los ojos.

Al verlo despierto, no perdió tiempo en nada, soltó su mano. Se puso en piey fue hacia el despacho de la enfermera Pomfrey.

No tardaron en regresar y, tras un leve examen, le explicó qué pasaba.

-Potter, se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, tiene dos pequeñas fracturas: Una en el pómulo y otra en la sien. También un corte. Cayó justo en la arista de una de las baldosas. Le he dado dos pociones: una para el dolor y otra para que sanen los huesos. El corte tendrá que esperar a que eso acabe, me temo. La poción para dormir le tendrá adormilado y lento de reflejos hasta que se disipe por completo del organismo. Ahora, descanse.

En lo que la enfermera le explicaba lo ocurrido, su propia mente rebobinó y lo recordó todo.

La carrera, la falta de aire, las palabras de Lily.

Dejó de mirar a la enfermera para buscar los ojos de su pelirroja, pero cuando los encontró, supo que algo no iba bien. Nada bien.

Sus preciosos ojos verdes estaban algo enrojecidos por haber llorado, pero ese no era el problema. Estaban apagados. No tenían esa chispa de pasión tan maravillosa que siempre había en ellos. Siempre.

Aunque normalmente esa pasión era enfado dirigido contra él, seguía siendo maravilloso. Y ahora que no estaba, eran unos ojos a los que no podía mirar.

Apartó la mirada, incómodo.

Sencillamente no podía, era superior a él. Porque era culpa suya, de eso no le cabía duda alguna.

Cuando le besó, cuando le susurró que le amaba, ardían con tanta vida que James no llegaba a comprender qué había podido pasar para que sucediera ese cambio. Era por su causa ¿Pero por qué? ¿Sería por…? No...eso no podía ser. Era absurdo.

Tras sus cavilaciones, se dio cuenta de que Lily ya se había marchado. Las últimas palabras de la enfermera fueron que descansara, ella hablaría con los profesores.

Asintió y cerró los ojos. Descansaría.

¿Por qué tenía ese nudo en el estómago?

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

_Viernes 12/09/77 3:00 A.M._

Lily no podía dormir por más que se lo dijese la enfermera. Por eso estaba sentada junto a la cama de James, cogiendo su mano y con la cabeza apoyada en la cama. Estaba cansada, pero no tenía sueño.

Al instante de notar una suave presión en su mano, se dio cuenta de que la respiración del encamado era distinta. Se irguió y lo miró. Él sonreía con ternura.

No podía soportar eso. Soltó la mano y se apresuró a ir en busca de la enfermera. Se quedó en pie tras ella cuando regresaron a la cama, mirándole.

James parecía un poco ido, pero era algo normal en los efectos secundarios de esa poción sanadora, aseguraba la señora Pomfrey. Él no comprendía de qué le hablaban, saltaba a la vista, como también fue obvio cuándo recordó.

Alzó la vista buscando los ojos de Lily. Y apartó la mirada incómodo.

Ella no necesitó más, había rezado por que no la hubiese escuchado decir lo que dijo, pero era una estupidez, lo sabía. Y ese breve instante asomada a la angustia de los ojos del chico fue más que suficiente.

No la quería. ¿Por qué si no esa tristeza? ¿Por qué apartar la mirada sintiéndose culpable?

Se marchó directa a su habitación y, sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse la ropa, se acostó nada más llegar.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

El viernes pasó para los dos de forma muy parecida. Ambos sin salir de la cama. Recibiendo preguntas preocupadas de sus amigas y no contestándolas o soltando evasivas hasta que lograban que se marchasen, dejándolos en paz.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

La mañana del sábado se le antojó en exceso brillante a James, aunque posiblemente fuese porque la enfermería contaba con muchas más ventanas, y más grandes, que su habitación.

Estaba harto de estar en cama. Se encontraba perfectamente, igual que el día anterior. Por fortuna, en ese momento llegó la enfermera.

-Ya puedes irte. Estás sano como un roble y si el golpe en la cabeza hubiese tenido más efectos ya los habríamos notado. Aún así, si te mareas de pronto sin explicación, nada de tonterías y vienes de inmediato. ¿Entendido jovencito?

Asintiendo a las órdenes de la mujer, James se cambiaba el pijama por su ropa, ya limpia de sangre.

Mientras salía de la enfermería, se sintió un poco mosqueado. Vale que se había quedado con él las primeras horas, pero desde entonces no había vuelto a pasar por ahí. ¡Si había ido por ella!

Enfadarse con Lily era un mecanismo de defensa subconsciente. Le había dado mil y una vueltas a esas sensaciones de vacío en los preciosos ojos verdes y al nudo de su estómagosin llegar a ninguna conclusión.

Pero es que no entendía nada ¿Cómo podía besarlo de esa manera y mirarlo tan ardientemente y la siguiente vez que cruzan la mirada estar tan…distinta?

No tenía ganas de cruzarse con nadie ni dar explicaciones de nada, así que se fue al campo de quidditch. Volar siempre le despejaba. No le iría mal un partido justo en esos momentos, pero como golpeador.

Había algunos alumnos de primero y segundo jugando un partido bajo la atenta mirada de la señora Hooch. Chicos y chicas que sin ser lo bastante buenos para estar en los equipos, sí que disfrutaban jugando. Aunque la baja y severa mujer no les dejaba hacer demasiadas tonterías y las bludgers estaban recubiertas de gomaespuma.

Profesora y capitán se saludaron con un simple cabeceo cuando él entró al campo y se dirigió a los vestuarios. No se puso ni la equipación de Gryffindor, ni las protecciones que debían llevar en los partidos, simplemente iba a volar, a dar unas cuantas vueltas a toda velocidady quizá un paseo sobre el bosque.

Aunque cuando salió con su escoba y lo vieron los chicos, una amalgama de todas las casas, lo empezaron a llamar para que jugara con ellos y les enseñara a volar, empezó a negarse, pero una voz lo cortó.

-Chavales, dejad a Poti ¿No veis que es un gallina?

Se giró, reconociendo la voz.

-Crouch ¿No hace mucho sol para que las alimañas salgan?

Barty Crouch. Hijo de Bartemius Crouch, jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica. Ambos hombres eran desagradables cada uno a su manera: el padre por su fanatismo extremo y sus medidas inusualmente severas, y el hijo por el desagradable tic de sacar la lengua hacia uno de los lados de la boca.

-¿Desde cuándo los Gryffindor son cobardes? ¿No te atreves con unos niños? ¿O es que son demasiado poco para ti?

James habría pasado del tema, de hecho ya estaba subiéndose a su escoba, si no hubiese sido por las palabras de uno de los dos acompañantes del Slytherin, compañeros de curso.

-Todos los Griffis son iguales Barty, vámonos anda…- las palabras de Regulus Black surtieron el efecto que buscaban, enfadar a Potter.

El pequeño de los Black sabía que si mencionaba al resto de los Gryffindor, y por tanto a su hermano Sirius, Potter picaría. Odiaba la pelea entre los hermanos.

-Black, no es ningún partido oficial, y yo no compito por nada.

-Los que pierdan tendrán que obedecer una única orden de los que ganen. –Aitor Greengrass, el tercer Slytherin se sumó a la conversación.

James, sabiendo que se metía en un partido perdido, aceptó. Aunque se aferró a una última esperanza.

-De acuerdo, siempre que no implique peligro físico para nadie.- los otros asintieron –¿Entonces vosotros tres y cuatro chavales contra mí y seis más? No es justo, los tres estáis en el equipo de vuestra casa. Buscaré a dos del mío.

-Potter, has aceptado…haz tu equipo o quedarás como un cobarde ante todos…- se encogieron de hombros, sabedores de que James Potter jamás haría eso.

-Nosotros dos jugamos con él.

Los tres Slytherin y el Gryffindor se giraron hacia la fuente de la voz.

Marlene McKinon, 7º curso, Ravenclaw. Una belleza rubia de engañosa fragilidad. Parecía una modelo delicada pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Era una de las mejores cazadoras del colegio.

A su lado, Guideon Prewett, también de Ravenclaw. Pelirrojo y alto. Guardián.

-Nosotros somos jugadores, tres contra tres, y rellenamos los equipos con chicos de los que juegan. Como no hay snitch, propongo que nosotros seamos cazadores o guardianes y los pequeños, golpeadores y también cazadores. Así no les haremos daño con las bludgers.

La señora Hooch, que se había acercado, asintió.

-Eso sería lo más justo.

Pronto estuvieron formados los equipos, los Slytherin sin poderse echar atrás, cosa que les parecía cada vez más atractiva viendo que tenían enfrente a tres de los mejores jugadores del colegio.

-James, como perdamos te enteras.- le susurró Marlene al pasar por su lado. –Y si ganamos, me invitarás a una cita en Hogsmeade.

La sonrisa traviesa dejó un poco descolocado al moreno, que no tenía muy claro si estaba mentalmente preparado para otra cosa que no fuera Lily y todo lo que había pasado.

Pero a medida que el partido se desarrollaba, y veía las ganas y el ímpetu con que jugaba la rubia(la sugerente postura al estar montada en una escoba no influyó nada nada nada) y el fuego en los ojos, peleando por su objetivo le hicieron decidir aceptar esa cita.

Un clavo quita otro clavo ¿No?

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-Largaos ya, quiero dormir.- tras las palabras, se tapó por completo con la colcha.

Jane iba a insistir, de una forma un tanto menos amable que antes, vamos, sacándola de los pelos. Pero **T**esa le puso una mano en el brazo y negó con suavidad.

Era mejor que dejaran a Lily más tiempo. Ambas se fueron.

No fue hasta media mañana que, sin poder dormir más después de un día entero haciéndolo, se levantó por sí misma y se metió en la ducha.

Se sentía estúpida. Había pasado lo mismo dos veces.

Confesar su amor a su amado, y el muy ¿Qué? No tenía ya ni ánimos para insultarlo. Potter. La había rechazado dos veces y de la misma manera. Haciéndose el "dormido".

¡Es que era tan humillante!

¿Cómo había podido pensar que estaba enamorada de Potter? Solo era un encaprichamiento pasajero, nada más.

Jane tenía toda la razón, los hombres eran un asco. Mejor pasar de ellos. O mejor darles una oportunidad más como decía Tesa…aún se debatía entre las dos opciones.

En cualquier caso tenía que asearse Todavía olía la sangre de ese en sus manos.

Una cosa llevó a otra así que acabó llamando a Dana, una de las elfinas domésticas que se encargaban de Gryffindor. Con su ayuda se depiló, se hizo la pedicura, la manicura, toda una sesión de belleza, nuevo corte de pelo incluido, en un par de horas.

Al terminar estaba un poco hambrienta, ya que no había desayunado, así que fue hacia las cocinas, aún era pronto para ir al comedor.

Por el camino, se encontró con Reginald.

El chico iba un tanto distraído, parecía preocupado por algo, pero cuando vio a Lily ante él, sonrió. Deslumbrante como siempre.

-¿Qué haces por aquí tan pensativo?- se interesó ella.

-Pues iba pensando en algo que no acabo de entender de los encantamientos permutadotes.- ¿Se habría dado cuenta ella de que era mentira?

Si lo notó, no dijo nada.

-Seme da muy bien encantamientos, si quieres te echo una mano y te los explico.

-No hace falta, en serio…no vas a perder el tiempo enseñándome.

Lily insistió en que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que acabaron acordando que después de comer irían a alguna aula a practicar.

-Por cierto, ¿Tú has desayunado?Por que yo no. Acabo de salir de mi habitación y estoy famélica.

-¿Acabas de salir? Pero no te acabas de despertar, o tienes un gran secreto para despertarte así de guapa.

-Anda tonto, calla ya.- rió ella.

-No, en serio. Estás radiante.- excepto sus ojos, pensó el chico, ese día estaban apagados. –tampoco he desayunado.

-Gracias.- se sonrojó levemente. –Bueno, entonces vamos a comer algo ahora, los elfos nos lo prepararán encantados ya verás.

Al salir de las cocinas, unas dos horas más tarde y cinco kilos más gordos, reían divertidos por las bromas del otro.

Pero la risa se les cortó cuando una voz pausada, baja y fría dijo:

-¿Qué haces con esa sangre sucia Knox? Aléjate antes de que te contamine.

Severus Snape. Siempre había sido más o menos amable con ella, hasta que cortaron, y era algo que no le había perdonado.

Lily abrió la boca para responder que no metiera a nadie más en los asuntos entre ellos dos, cuando Reg se adelantó.

-Snape, no es asunto tuyo con quién me junto o me dejo de juntar. Y si vuelves a insultarla así delante de mí, a ella o a cualquiera, te lo haré tragar. Tu sangre no te hace mejor.

Esas palabras, saliendo de la boca de un Slytherin de afamada familia de sangre pura, dejó sorprendidos tanto a Snape como a Lily. Y también a Narcisa, que acababa de salir del aula de al lado, con su melena rubia un poco despeinada.

-Me encantaría ver si eres capaz de sostener esas palabras, Knox.- desafió el Sly de pelo grasiento empuñando su varita.

-Si no te impresionan, tal vez debería decirle a Lucius Malfoy que te acuestas con su prometida.

Eso hizo que los dos amantes abrieran un poco los ojos por la sorpresa, pero se quedaron callados mientras Reginald pasaba un brazo por la espalda de Lily y se iban de ahí.

-Por cierto Narcisa, te queda mejor rubio que moreno. –añadió ya casi doblando la esquina.

La aludida apenas atinó a balbucear un "gracias"

Por su parte Lily estaba encantada. La había defendido y puesto en su sitio a Snape, sus ideas sobre la sangre eran parecidas, era muy guapo y además olía muy bien.

Sí, decidió, les daría otra oportunidad a los hombres. Concretamente a uno que tenía muy cerca de ella.


	10. 9· Descubrimientos

**Notas:**

Buenas a todos en este caluroso día de verano (En Málaga al menos -_-) Voy con los (él) review del cap 9.**  
**

CliaN7: ¿Amor/odio con James eh? Me alegro :D, eso es que me sale bien jajaja

Y Reginald me gusta mucho, aunque esté mal que yo lo diga.

Y este cap es un poco más largo :O

Saludos!

Bueno, vamos al lío con el cap ¡Espero que os guste!

**9· Descubrimientos**

La ocasión se presentó el lunes por la tarde.

Averiguar que Knox no estaría en su habitación porque tenía clases particulares con Dumbledore fue lo único bueno de un domingo insoportablemente lento.

Y es que ni James ni Lily podían verse, pero claro, no por eso iban a obligar a Remus y Tesa a estar separados. El día transcurrió sin que se supiera si era peor que se mirasen con furia ofendidao que se ignorasen el uno al otro como si no existiesen.

Fue un alivio para todos que se acabase el día y cada uno se fuese a su cuarto.

Las cuatro chicas, Jane, Tesa, Sabrina y Blair, se encontraban cerca de la sala común de Slytherin, esperando a que llegara la hora de que la habitación se quedase vacía.

Fue Sabrina la que encontró la forma de entrar varias. Horas después de que su hermano se desmayase ella pasó por el mismo lugar, al regresar hacia su casa, y vio en el suelo la vieja capa de su padre ¡Se suponía que James no debía llevarla al colegio aunque ahora fuese suya! Por supuesto la recogió y se la llevó a su cuarto. Si su querido hermano iba dejando sus cosas por ahí, allá él.

No fue hasta mucho más tarde, cuando se enteró de que el dueño estaba en la enfermería, que comprendió por qué estaba ahí tirada.

Vieron pasar a Knox.

-Bueno chicas, Blair tiene que abrir la puerta. La capa es mía así que yo voy también. Os toca jugaros quién se queda vigilando.

Jane y Tesa se miraron. –Piedra, papel, tijera.- dijeron ambas simultaneamente.

-¡Si!- Jane había sacado piedra y Tesa tijera así que la morena se quedaría vigilando. Probablemente cabrían las tres bajo la capa, pero alguien tenía que vigilar si Reginald regresaba antes.

-Bien.- se resignó Tesa –Yo me quedaré por aquí, ya pensaré algo. Toma Jane.

Habían modificado dos monedas con un encantamiento proteico -gracias al cual, lo que se hiciese en una moneda se replicaría en la otra_**- **_como señal para que las intrusas salieran del cuarto lo más rápido que pudiesen.

Bajo la capa, Jane y Sabrina siguieron a Blair que les abrió la puerta y se sentó en la sala común a estudiar, cerca de la escalera de bajada a los dormitorios de los chicos. Cuando estuviese todo listo podrían avisarla con facilidad para que les abriera la puerta de salida.

Las dos chicas descendieron con cuidado de no hacer ruido, al pasar por el rellano de los de quinto año tuvieron que pegarse a la pared y meter tripa, Crabbe y Goyle salían de la habitación con sendos bocatas de panceta grasienta. Casi las aplastan.

-¿Es que nunca paran de comer esos dos?- susurró Sabrina, acababa de verlos en el Gran Comedor poniéndose hasta las cejas de pastel.

-No. No sé cómo no están más gordos de lo que están, nunca los he visto sin comer algo…pero shhh, a ver si nos escucha alguien…- respondió Jane en un tono tan bajo como el de su amiga.

Al llegar a la última puerta y entrar a la habitación de Reginald, Sabrina no pudo reprimir una risita al recordar lo cómoda que era la cama. O igual no lo era. No lo recordaba porque estaba pendiente de otras cosas, eso es lo que la hacía reír**.**

Dejaron la capa sobre la silla y comenzaron a buscar, con cuidado de dejar todo tal y como estaba antes de pasar a registrar lo siguiente.

Mientras rebuscaban, Tesa se aburría. Se lamentaba de su mala suerte. Todo le salía mal ese día.

Ahora era perder en el sorteo y tener que vigilar. Lo que era un asco porque implicaba estar haciendo nada mucho rato y claro, empezaba a darle vueltas a la cabeza. Y no tenía interés en ponerse a darle vueltas a sus problemas con Remus.

Pero es que nada de eso sería necesario si las dichosas salas comunes no tuvieran encantamientos de protección. Con lo sencillo que sería atravesar un par de muros y rebuscar en la habitación. Así habría sabido dónde buscar sin necesidad de que ninguna esperase ahí aburrida.

Pero no se podía, lo había probado mil veces. Al principio no entendía por qué las salas comunes estaban fuera de su alcance, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que nunca había visto a ningún fantasma dentro de la torre de Gryffindor. Sería para dar intimidad a los alumnos…

El caso es que eso también le impedía el paso a ella, aunque técnicamente no era un fantasma sino una valkyria y podía hacerse incorpórea como los fantasmas. Al parecer el encantamiento no entendía de tecnicismos.

Eso la llevó a pensar en otro problema. ¿Cómo se lo tomarían sus amigas? Porque algún día se lo tendría que decir. ¿La odiarían? ¿La llamarían bicho raro? Ya le había pasado y no quería sufrirlo otra vez. ¿Y cómo lo tomaría Remus? Él valoraba mucho la sinceridad y la lealtad, no estaba segura de poder soportar que su Remus la rechazara.

Ya lo confesó a un chico una vezy la reacción no fue nada buena. Aunque se suponía que la amaba.

Suspiró, preocupada y aburrida, resignada a esperar. Pero estaba distraída. Por eso se sorprendió cuando una voz la llamó.

-Stone ¿Qué haces ahí parada?- Lucius Malfoy. Desagradable, como siempre.

-Malfoy, solo estoy apoyada en una pared de un pasillo. Esperando. ¿Vas a quitarme puntos?

-No, tranquila.- el chico alzó las manos, conciliador. ¿Malfoy estaba sonriendo? ¿A ella? –Solo que me pareció raro verte por esta zona del castillo. ¿Buscas a Knox? Acabo de verlo subiendo al despacho de Dumbledore.

Tras encogerse de hombros, continuó su camino. O lo habría hecho si ella no lo hubiera sujetado por un brazo.

-¡Malfoy! Esto…perdona. No quería ser borde, estaba en mi mundo y me sorprendiste. Además, el otro día te portaste bien, perdona. Aún no te lo he agradecido, creo. Gracias por mi pluma, le tengo mucho cariño.- ella misma se sorprendió ¿Desde cuándo le importaba lo mas mínimo herir a Malfoy?

Soltó el brazo del chico al darse cuenta de que aún lo sujetaba.

-No hay de qué, Stone. Era una pluma valiosa, era lo menos que podía hacer. Adiós.

¿Por qué siempre sería tan borde con todo el mundo? Parece que es un buen chico en el fondo, pensaba la vigilante, prestando más bien poca atención a la vigilancia.

-Mira esto Jane.

Sabrina acababa de encontrar un cofrecillo bajo una losa de debajo de la camalleno de frasquitos pequeños que cabrían en una mano. Eran opacos. Comprobaron que había tres filas de nueve frascos, y que los de una fila estaban vacíos. Uno por cada día que llevaba Reginald desayunando en el castillo.

Tenía que ser eso. Al fin.

No podían llevarse ningún frasco convencidas de que se daría cuenta, ni tampoco llevarse el contenido de ninguno de los llenospues notaría que habían abierto el sello.

Así que conjuraron un frasco de la nada y probaron con todos los frascos vacíos, hasta que consiguieron reunir varias gotas de esa densa y extraña poción.

Lo volvieron a colocar todo en su sitioy se cubrieron con la capa.

Salir fue tan sencillo como entrar.

Una vez estaban las tres de nuevo en Gryffindor**_- _**Blair se quedó en Slytherin después de que le prometieran tenerla informada- pasaron a la fase dos del plan: Analizar eso.

Se encontraron con el problema de que no podían equivocarse o lo fastidiarían todo. Y de que ninguna era buena en pociones. Jane ni siquiera cursaba la asignatura desde que acabó los TIMOs. Sabrina tampoco. Tesa s**í** la daba, pero si no aprobaba raspando era por las ayudas de Lily. Pero claro a Lily no le podían pedir ayuda.

De nuevo fue Sabrina quien dio con la solución, aunque tendrían que meter a una persona más.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-¿Marlene Mckinons? Vaya. Esa chica es de las pocas que pensaba que estaban fuera de tu alcance Prongs.- se asombró Sirius.

-¿Y eso? Que poca confianza en mí, Pad.- le respondió fingiéndose herido.

-No, no es eso ya lo sabes. Es que nunca ha mostrado el menor interés en ninguno de nosotros. No sé, creía que nos tenía por idiotas y pasaba de los tres. Además es un poco repipi.

-No, Sirius.- rió Remus. –De quien pasó fue de ti. En tercero. ¡La única chica que plantó a Sirius Black!

Los tres rieron.

-Vale, es un poco por eso. Aún así me sorprende, así de pronto. Y más aún que tú aceptes.

Se calló, sabiendo que había metido la pata.

-¿Raro que acepte? Lo dices por Evans ¿No? Ella es pasado. Además, en realidad nunca ha habido nada. No desde cuarto. El finde que viene en Hogsmead tengo una cita con Marlene.

-James, ese sábado es luna llena.- señaló Sirius.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- asintió el buscador quitándole importancia con un gesto. –Tranquilos que no pienso dejar tirado a Moony. Pero quedé con ella para comer y pasar la tarde.

-Chicos, de verdad que no hace falta que vengáis, sabéis que no puedo salir de allí con que me cerréis por fuera. El encantamiento de Dumbledore no dejará que ningún licántropo la abra.

-Ni lo pienses Remus. Estamos contigo en esto. Desde que podemos, vamos contigo todas las lunas, esta vez no va a ser distinto- Afirmó James, con el asentimiento de Sirius.

Ambos chicos, desde que descubrieron que su compañero de cuarto y gran amigo era un licántropo, se esforzaron en ayudarle. La forma que hallaron fue hacerse animagos. Ilegales, pues no se registraron en el ministerio.

De esa manera podrían controlar a un lobo furioso y, además, en forma animal la licantropía no se contagiaba.

En un principio Remus se veía confinado en la Casa de los Gritos; la casa que se consideraba más encantada de Gran Bretaña que se encontraba en Hogsmeade;un pasadizo la conectaba con Hogwarts. Dumbledore plantó el Sauce Boxeador a la entrada del pasadizo para evitar que nadie entrara sin conocer la forma de hacerlo.

Pero desde que sus amigos podían impedir que mordiera a cualquiera, paseaban y corrían por el Bosque Prohibido, divirtiéndose las lunas llenas, sin que el director lo supiera por supuesto._  
_

-Chicos…nunca podré agradecéroslo lo suficiente- sonrió Remus. Se sentía mal por el sacrificio de sus amigos perono podía evitar estar feliz.

Les llamó la atención una lechuza llamando a la ventana.

Al dejarla entrar, entregó una carta dirigida a Remus Lupin y se marchó sin esperar a nada.

En pocas palabras el director le citaba para tener una charla después de la cena pues quería comentarle un asunto. No especificaba cual.

-Que casualidad que justo cuando hablamos de algo que se supone no podemos y no debemos hacer te llame ¿No Rem?

Aunque los tres pensaban que rara vez había casualidades con Dumbledore por medio.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-Esto ya está chicas.- las tres Gryffindors que habían allanado la habitación de Reginald se acercaron Lena, su nueva aliada, cuando las llamó.

A Lena se le daban genial las pociones, aunque eso sí, las preparaba a su estilo particular, usando ingredientes alternativos. Con los efectos que se suponía que tenían que tener, pero mejorando el aspecto o el sabor.

-En cuanto echemos las gotas en esta otra poción se descompondrá en sus elementos básicos, así que tendremos que apuntar los ingredientes y a partir de ellos averiguar qué poción es.

-Pensé que ya lo habías averiguado.- se quejó Jane.

-Oye, que milagros no hago ¿Eh?

Tesa calmó los ánimos de las dos fieras con un gesto de las manos. Las chicas de ojos verdes, mucho más oscuros los de Lena, se desafiaban con la mirada como si fuesen rivales. Siempre había sido así y ninguna sabía decir por qué. Aunque no se llevaban mal en realidad.

-Tranquilidad chicas. Jane, Lena ha hecho lo que dijo que haría. Solo tenemos que buscar.

-Pues venga Lena- Sabrina cortó la discusión antes de que fuese a más. Se sentó con un pergamino y una pluma. –echa las gotas y apunto los ingredientes.

Eso hizo su compañera de cuarto.

Rocío lunar, gotas de sol de noche, bulbo de sangre, pólvora, hojas de kuka y una fresa.

Todas miraron los ingredientes como si el nombre de la poción se fuese a revelar por si mismo.

Lena fue la primera en empezar acotar la búsqueda.

-Bien, esos ingredientes son usados como estimulantes de diversas maneras, así que ese es el tipo de poción que buscamos. Olvidaos también de la fresa. Para mí que es para dar un sabor agradable a la mezcla.

Todos los libros de la biblioteca referentes a pociones se encontraban en la habitación de las chicas de 6º;descartaron los libros que no hablaban sobre las pociones que sugería Lena y empezaron a buscar.

Les llevó horas, pero finalmente Jane encontró algo prometedor ya bastante aburrida, pensando en por qué el maldito autor, VD, no ponía todos los ingredientes seguidos, sino que los explicaba uno a uno y además añadía comentarios personales y estúpidos.

Poción de falsa vitae.  
Sustitutivo de la vitae, de uso normalmente temporal.  
Rocío lunar, 40ml  
Gotas de rocío recogidas con una cucharilla de plata a la luz de la luna llena. Fuerte estimulante hormonal (Especialmente en licántropos)  
Gotas de sol de noche, 20ml  
Aceite extraído de los estambres de la flor "Sol de noche". Ayuda a prevenir enfermedades e infecciones. (Y doy fe de que aumenta la virilidad)  
Bulbo de sangre, 1 bulbo  
Hemoglobina natural, sirve de base para la poción. (Consistencia parecida a la de verdad, y asimila bien los ingredientes.)  
Pólvora, 10gr  
Proporciona energía. (¡Una "explosión" de sabor!)  
Hoja de kuka, dos hojas  
Aditivo, solo añadir en caso de necesitar controlar a novatos descerebrados. También tiene efectos estimulantes. (Mi amigo Nostradamus me ha dicho que dentro de un tiempo, los muggles la usarán como droga y se llamará cocaina y no kuka…está chalado)  
Fresa, al gusto.  
Para dar sabor. (La fresa me parece apropiada al ser roja. Odio las cerezas)

-Chicas, creo que lo tengo, están todos los ingredientes. Pero…no puede ser. No lo entiendo.- Jane volvía a leer los ingredientes, confusa.

Las demás se pusieron tras ella y los leyeron. Se miraron.

-Esto quiere decir que Reginald es un…¿Vampiro?- dijeron Jane, Tesa y Sabrina -¿Cocainómano?- dijo Lena.

Las demás la miraron a ella, que no entendió qué pasaba hasta un segundo después.

-¡Ostras! ¿Un vampiro?

Ninguna tenía explicación a lo que acababan de descubrir, pero era muy extraño.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Lily, en su habitación, estaba bastante aburrida. No podía reprocharle a sus amigas que la dejaran sola después de los últimos días ya queno se había portado bien. Eso lo tenía claro.

Habiendo adelantado ya un montón de deberes, lo único que tenía por hacer era…nada. Estaba sentada en la terracita de s**u** cuarto, con Merlín en el regazo reclamándole mimos.

Pero Lily no era una persona capaz de sentarse a dejar pasar el tiempo. Todo el mundo sabía que era enérgica y activa y de carácter fuerte. Era ese carácter el que hacía que tuviese menos admiradores que admiradoras tenían los merodeadores, porque ella era el equivalente femenino a ellos;una auténtica belleza.

Se levantó de pronto, asustando al pobre hurón que la miró con reproche mientras volvía bajo la almohada de su dueña.

-Lo siento Merlín.- le dio una última caricia antes de marcharse a la biblioteca.

Siempre había cosas que aprender allí, con tantos libros. Aunque estando ya en séptimo se había leído bastantes, aún quedaban muchos más. Especialmente en la Sección Prohibida.

Uno de los pocos beneficios reales de ser prefecta era poder entrar allí cuando quisiese, por más que la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, lo desaprobara.

No buscaba nada concreto, pero algo llamó su atención. Un libro un poco fuera de la perfecta línea que formaban todos los demás en su balda correspondiente. ¿De qué le sonaba ese libro?

Lo reconoció tras cogerlo y ver la portada.

Reginald lo estaba ojeando cuando ella fue a pedirle ayuda para Sabrina. Sí, era ese.

"Vampiros y mutaciones"

¿Por qué lo miraría? No habían dado nada sobre vampiros ni nada parecido en las clases. Se lo llevó para leerlo, igual era por algo de las clases privadas con Dumbledore. En cualquier caso, no había leído ese libro aún y le resultaba tan bueno como cualquier otro para matar el tiempo.

El libro era viejo y estaba un poco mohoso, con la encuadernación algo pasada. Gracias a eso en cuanto lo puso en la mesa quedó claro cual fue la última página por la que había estado abierto. Tras leer un poco, retrocedió unas cuantas más para empezar a leer desde el principio de ese capitulo.

Apéndice: mutaciones no controlables.

Los vampiros no pueden tener descendencia de ningún tipo, entendiendo por esto de la forma habitual, procreando. (Para más información sobre la "reproducción vampírica" consultar el capítulo VII de este mismo volumen)

No obstante, se han descubierto pruebas recientes sobre una mutación extraña y poco predecible en los diarios de experimentos del conocido vampiro "Vlad Draculea". El conde Drácula.

Las anotaciones son demasiado extensas para reproducirlas aquí (consultar los diarios para más detalles). Es un proceso peligroso para quienes se someten a él y cuyos resultados son bastante impredecibles.

Alimentando a una mujer embarazada con sangre de vampiro, casi desde el comienzo de la gestación, nunca desde antes (de nuevo, consultar los diarios), se provoca una asimilación de la misma en el feto, que cambia hasta el punto de modificarse a sí mismo y dejar de ser humanos. Si el suministro de sangre de vampiro es irregular o se interrumpelos efectos varían, pero con un desenlace fatal invariablemente.

Si todo sale bien, algo que es poco probable, el bebé nacido no será humano, no del todo. Sin embargo, no habrá ninguna diferencia aparente.

En algún momento del crecimiento del niño o niña, cuando llega a cierto nivel de madurez, (los experimentos de VD no profundizan tanto pero parece creer que en cada caso es distinto) el sujeto cambia y su naturaleza vampírica sale a la luz. Sin embargo no se trata de vampiros completos o reales.

A falta de un término mejor, los denominaremos "semivampiros".

Estos semivampiros comparten las mejores características de ambas especies, o las peores según a quién se le pregunte. A saber:

· Mayor fuerza y velocidad, pero menores que las de un vampiro.  
· Sentidos mejorados, pero no tanto como los de un vampiro.  
· Están vivos, aunque su longevidad es mayor.  
· El ajo simplemente les irrita y el sol les molesta, pero ninguna de las dos cosas les destruye.  
· Resistencia a las mismas maldiciones que los vampiros, como los conjuros congelantes, aunque de forma reducida.  
· Pueden alimentarse de comida humana normal, aunque siguen necesitando beber sangre cada cierto tiempo.  
· Regeneración de las heridas más rápida, pero una perdida masiva de sangre sería mortal, al igual que en los humanos.

Tras leer todo el apéndice, que seguía con algunos detalles menores más, lo releyó. Por lo que entendía el tal VD, experimentó con mujeres embarazadas en busca de una nueva raza mejorada. Curioso cuanto menos. Y enfermizo.

Lo que no entendía era para qué quería Reginald esa información. Ella no había escuchado hablar de esos seres jamás ¿Acaso él sí? ¿Dónde y de quién?

Quizá de Dumbledore. Pero si era así, ¿Por qué buscar información en la biblioteca y no directamente de él?

Lo mejor sería llevarse el libro y mirarlo más a fondo, por si acaso había algo más.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Al llegar al despacho del director Remus se cruzó con un cansado Reginald que salía con aspecto de haber recibido una buena paliza.

El Sly le saludó con un gesto cordial, pero desganado. Se le notaban ojeras y la piel algo pálida.

-Adelante Remus. No te entretendré demasiado. ¿Te apetece una taza de té?

La voz del director le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Remus J. Lupin era normalmente un chico sereno y calmado, algo distante y con cierto aire de misterio. Siempre era amable, pero tener amistades verdaderamente cercanas, eso era otra historia.

Desde niño era un licántropo, y por esa razón se temía a sí mismoy le aterrorizaba hacer daño a los demás. Y también que lo rechazasen.

Solo Dumbledore le tendió una mano cuando era niño. Sus padres se sorprendieron al recibir, no la carta de Hogwarts, sino la visita del mismo director. Les explicó lo que harían para que fuese totalmente seguro. No lo contarían a nadie más que a unas pocas personas totalmente confiables para que no hubiese rumores.

De esa manera un inocente niño con la mala suerte de haber sido mordido y contagiado podría tener una infancia todo lo normal que se podía lograr.

Por esas razones, y por traicionar la confianza de Dumbledore todas las lunas llenas, Remus se sentía nervioso en presencia del director, no lo podía evitar.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Se encuentra bien Reginald? Parecía muy pálido.- respondió.

Mientras servía el té, tres tazas de té, el director le respondió.

-Sí, solo es cansancio. Una buena cena y dormir lo dejarán perfectamente. Se exige mucho a sí mismo.

Al ver la extrañeza del recién llegado, Dumbledore señaló con un gesto a uno de los sillones que había frente a él. Para ver quién se sentaba allí tuvo que avanzar hasta sentarse en el otro, ante su taza de té.

-Le presento, aunque supongo que ya la conocerá al menos de vista, a la señorita Blair Van Hell. Blair, él es Remus Lupin.

Ambos asintieron. Se conocían de vista. Aunque apenas habían tenido contacto siendo de cursos distintos y de diferentas casas.

-Bien, Remus, esto no debe salir de entre estas paredes. ¿Tengo tú palabra? Bien- prosiguió tras el asentimiento del aludido. –Este verano, Blair ha conocido al señor Greyback.

Ante la mención del más salvaje y sanguinario hombre lobo conocido en Europa, y quien lo mordió a él, la mandíbula del chico se tensó. Miró apenado a la, ahora comprendía por qué olía distinto, licántropa.

Ella parecía algo incómoda por recordar ciertos momentos que prefería olvidar, pero sobretodo sorprendida de que el director contase su secreto. Eso solo podía significar que ese chico también era un licántropo.

El director continuó hablando unos momentos después.

-Se acerca la luna llena, y será la primera que pase aquí en Hogwarts. Estará contigo, Remus. Confío en que la enseñes a llegar al lugar y te asegures de que todo vaya bien.

-Claro, señor. Sin problemas.- asintió el muchacho.

-Solo quería que no os sorprendieseis al encontraros ya allí. Harás caso a Remus, ¿Verdad, Blair?

-Sí, director.- sonrió ella.

No parecía preocupada ni disconforme.

-Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos revelará la identidad del otro a nadie sin que el otroy yo lo permitamos.

Asintieron de nuevo. Remus algo menos seguro. Aunque en realidad, no rompió la promesa, ellos lo descubrieron solos.

-Bien, quédense y disfruten del té, debo ir al ministerio ahora. Las pastas de limón están deliciosas. Hablen, pónganse al día, no dudo que ha sido una sorpresa para ambos.

Tras esas palabras, el director se levantó y se marchó, dejando a los jóvenes charlando sobre su pasado y sobre su experiencia al ser mordidos.


	11. 10· Síntomas

**Notas:**

****¿What's on, doc? ^^

Aquí estamos una semana más con un nuevo cap de Aesir, antes que nada: agradecimientos.

CliaN7: Tiene que haber chicas entometidas xDDD si no se pierden escenas "jrasiosas", como dice Druida. xD Apunto estuve de que las pillaran...pero convenía más que no ^^

Higea: Sip sip, un maldito zoológico tendría que montar xD Ya lo decía dumby en un cap anterior "Vaya colección que tenemos en el colegio este año". Me daba cosa pasarme con gente rara pero...en fin, me gusta como queda. y...:O! ¿No te gusta Marlene? jijijiji ¿Ni Malfoy? jijijijijiji

Sin más, aquí os dejo con el cap 10, 11 contando el cero. ¡Espero que os guste!

**10· Síntomas**

La semana transcurrió bastante incómoda. Todos estaban tensos por un motivo o por otro.

Sirius y James estaban enfadados con Remus porque les había dicho que pasaría la luna llena con otra persona. No les podía decir quién, por que era otro licántropo y no quería que se supiese. Les había hecho prometer que no mirarían el mapa ni usarían la capa para seguirlos. No les quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Además, James se dio cuenta de que había perdido su capa al desmayarse ¿La tendría Lily? Y si no ¿Quién? Otro motivo más para estar enfadado con la pelirroja.

Sirius no estaba conforme, pero le quedaba el consuelo de no tener que "dejar plantada" a su cita de los sábados**:** su misteriosa animaga.

Por su parte Lily se negaba a reconocer la presencia de James. Era una leve mejoría, al menos no le mandaba miradas asesinas. Pasaba bastante tiempo con Reginald. Se olía algo interesante con el tema de los semivampiros y las clases privadas con Dumbledore. Quería averiguar ese secreto, pero no se le ocurría cómo hacerlo sin que la pillara.

Remus y Tesa tenían problemas de pareja, no querían meter a los demás, pero estaban irritables y no ayudaba al humor de ninguno sus preocupaciones personales.

Por el lado del chico, mantener oculta la licantropía de Blair a sus mejores amigos, y la suya misma a todos los demás. Otro factor era la propia enfermedad, cuanto más se acercaba la luna llena, más intratable estaba.

Por el de la chica, su identidad secreta. Quería revelarla pero no sabía cómo. Más bien, no se atrevía por temor a ser rechazada. El conflicto interior la tenía bastante nerviosa. Sin olvidar que una de sus mejores amigas estaba pasando cada vez más tiempo con quién creían que era un semivampiro.

La única preocupación de Jane era la relación de su prima y Reginald. No porque él fuese, o eso creían, un chupasangres. Sino más bien por que temía que cuando Lily se enterase se hiciera tanto daño como con James. No dejaría que pasara eso. Había otra cosa en la mente de Jane, aunque la descartaba de inmediato cada vez que aparecía: su armadura anti-hombres se tambaleaba cada vez que Sirius Black estaba cerca.

El Slytherin, que comía habitualmente con los Gryffindor de 7º, también tenía ciertos asuntos en su cabeza. Habían entrado a su cuarto. Concretamente Jane Evans. Olió su perfume al regresar de las clases privadas. No paraba de darle vueltas al por qué, y a si tendría algo que ver con los (no tan sutiles como ella cree) interrogatorios de Lily.

Por si no tenían todos bastantes cosas en la cabeza, el viernes por la mañana, nada más entrar al comedor se podía ver a un lado una mesa con un montón de periódicos pequeños, con una jarra a un lado y un cartel. La Gazzeta de Hogwarts. 1 knut.

El periódico escolar de Rita Skeeter. Quizá fuese mejor llamarlo "compendio de cotilleos" más que periódico.

En portada y con letras bien claras se leía un titular bastante interesante a ojos de muchos:

"Potter y Van Hell ¿Amor prohibido?"

El titular provocó muchísimas miradas a los aludidos, Blair van Hell y…James Potter, para casi todo el mundo tanto Blair como Sabrina eran heterosexuales, por lo que era normal tal conclusión.

Marlene McKinons fue a la mesa de Gryffindor en cuanto lo leyó, y empezó a gritar a un desconcertado chico que no entendió qué ocurría hasta que le plantó el periódico en la cara, momento en el que pasó de la Ravenclaw y fue directo a por Skeeter.

Marlene le gritaba a él, mientras él gritaba a la periodista poniéndola de mentirosa para arriba. Los amigos de unos y de otros se iban sumando a los gritos e insultos hasta que harta del jaleo, Blair se acercó a Sabrina.

Llegó por detrás de ella, la giró y le plantó un beso tan intenso que más de un prefecto se planteó si sacar a los de primero del **G**ran Comedor para preservar su inocencia.

Poco a poco el jaleo se calmó cuando James y Marlene se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Y volvió a empezar, solo que ahora James gritaba a su hermana por no contarle que era lesbiana y no confiara en él. Marlene a Skeeter por montar adrede todo ese lío, y Skeeter gritaba a todo el mundo porque le encantaba gritarle a la gente.

Fue la profesora McGonagall la que acabó con todo provocando ruidos de truenos con su varita. Muy a juego con los rayos que soltaba por los ojos. Por suerte para los alumnos no pudo castigar a nadie porque habría tenido que castigar a toda la escuela.

Con todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, era normal que reinara un inusual silencio en el Gran Comedor la mañana del sábado. La presencia de la profesora de transformaciones en la mesa de los profesores no animaba a nadie a alzar la voz más que en susurros.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-Sirius, Rem, voy a hablar con Marlene para ir a cenar en vez de a comer. ¿Es más romántico no?- comentó James alejándose ya hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

El vaso que había ante Lily tembló peligrosamente, a punto de estallar. Pero a ella no le importaba lo que hiciera Potter. Para nada. Ni un poquito.

Se sentía extraña. Lo odiaba por hacerse el dormido, y desmayarse a propósito. Pero a la vez le daba miedo que después de tres sencillas palabras hubiesen pasado cosas cada vez peores. Porque, en honor a la verdad, tenía que admitir que el desmayo no fue fingido, y probablemente también se durmiera de tanto alcohol. Si las volvía a decir ¿Qué ocurriría? ¿Le daría un infarto? O algo peor, estaba segura.

En cualquier caso, por odiarle o temer matarlo, lo mejor era alejarse de James y eso había decidido hacer. Pero se sentía muy celosa y furiosa con esa Marlene McKinons. Era todo muy confuso.

Cuando se levantó para marcharse, también lo hicieron Jane y Tesa. Con un gesto indicaron a Sabrina y Lena que fuesen con ellas. En la puerta del comedor se les unió Blair, avisada por una mirada de su, ahora ya oficial, novia Sabrina.

Las chicas habían decidido hablar con Lily y contarle lo que sospechaban de Reginald.

Ella pretendía ir a la biblioteca, pero prácticamente la secuestraron de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor, a la habitación de las de séptimo. Colando a Blair escondida entre todas.

Fue Tesa quién empezó a hablar cuando sentaron a la pelirroja de espaldas a la ventana.

-Lily, tenemos que contarte unas cosas.

-Tengo que estudiar, ya lo sabes. Espero que sea importante.- estaba descargando su irritación sobre sus amigas, trató de suavizarse un poco. -¿Tan importante es?

-Creemos que sí. Verás no estamos seguras…

-Reginald es un vampiro.- soltó Jane sin más.

-Aunque uno muy raro, porque el sol no lo mata.- apuntó Sabrina.

-S**í**, sabemos que suena raro pero tenemos algunas pruebas.- aclaró Lena.

Todas, incluida Blair que se había dedicado a peinar el pelo de Sabrina colocándose detrás de ella, asintieron.

-Verás, el lunes pasado –retomó la voz tesa –nos colamos en la habitación de Reginald –previendo la pregunta de Lily, lo explicó –Yo me quedé fuera vigilando, Jane y Sabrina entraron con la capa de invisibilidad de James. Blair les abrió la sala común.

-Y yo hice la poción para analizar lo que encontraron dentro.- terminó Lena.

Le mostraron el libro dónde encontraron la poción, abierto por la página adecuada.

-Si Reginald toma eso es que es un vampiro. Lo hemos comprobado, no hay usos médicos para esa poción, y la combinación de ingredientes no coincide con ninguna otra. Es un vampiro.- insistió Jane.

Lily se tomó su tiempo, mirando la receta, y después simplemente la página, pensativa.

Tesa lo notó.

-Pareces muy pensativa, pero no demasiado sorprendida la verdad. ¿Es que ya lo sabías?

Todas las demás se asombraron ante esa posibilidad.

Lily asintió.

-Bueno, en realidad no lo sabía. Pero tenía mis sospechas. Ahora que me habéis dicho esto, lo creo aún más.

-¿Aún más? Está claro que es un vampiro Lily.- volvió a decir Jane.

-No, no lo es. – negó Lily- para empezar, yo sé que no es un vampiro. Ahora estoy casi segura de que es un semivampiro. Pero de todas maneras, no tenemos ninguna certeza con las pruebas que tenemos.

-¿Semivampiro?- se intrigaron todas.

-S**í**. Mirad.- Lily se levantó y rebuscó un poco en su baúl hasta encontrar el libro que sacó de la sección prohibida. –Aquí.

Lo puso en la cama de Tesa abriéndolo por el apéndice.

Todas leyeron lo que les mostraba, incluso ella aunque ya lo había leído montones de veces.

-Bueno, eso explicaría que beba sangre falsa como los vampiros, pero que no lo mate el sol.- admitió Jane- Vampiro o semivampiro es lo mismo.

-También explica lo del ajo.- añadió Lena. –Sí, no suele coger nada con ajo, menos pollo al ajillo, siempre toma aunque aparta los trocitos de ajo.

-Bueno esa son tres cosas que apuntan a que lo es, pero ¿Podemos afirmarlo? No.- se respondió a si misma Lily.

-¿Qué propones entonces? ¿Qué Tesa le haga una entrevista estilo periodista?- el sarcasmo propio de los Slytherin se notó en la voz de Blair.

-No.- contestó Lily. –Se lo preguntaré yo misma. Y no me digáis que si eso va a ser peligroso o algo así, lo dudo mucho. Es una buena persona, y podría haberme hecho daño ya si lo hubiera querido.- se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se intrigaron todas.

-Bueno, el otro día durante el entrenamiento de quidditch, estuvimos solos junto al lago. Me dio un masaje para relajarme, en los hombros. Quiero decir, que tuvo mi cuello a tiro y no hizo nada.

Jane parecía más molesta que las demás. No hizo falta que la presionaran mucho para que estallase.

-Lo que pasa es que creía que era un buen tío. No sé, creí que podríamos ser amigos. Pero resulta que nos miente sobre lo que es. Por mí como si es el hijo de Voldemort y una serpiente. El caso es que nos ha mentido.

Tras las palabras de su amiga, el agobio de Tesa fue evidente por unos momentos, por suerte todas las demás miraban a Jane y no lo notaron.

O eso creyó hasta que vio los ojos de Lily fijos en ella.

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, sino que se dirigió a Jane, aunque a la nerviosa morena le pareció que también se dirigía a ella.

-Jane, creo que es normal que guarde un secreto así, la gente podría pensar muy mal de él. No puede ser nada fácil. Imagínate temer el rechazo constantemente. Le preguntaré esta misma tarde. Y si entonces me miente…si podrás enfadarte.

Algo a regañadientes, Jane aceptó las palabras de su prima. Aunque dijo algo que apretó el nudo en el estómago de Tesa.

-En realidad tenéis razón, nos conoce desde hace muy poco…es normal que aún no confíe tanto en nosotras.

Todas quedaron en silencio hasta que Sabrina y Lena lo rompieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Jugamos a las cartas?/¿Sabéis que Blair es una peluquera genial?

Se miraron, Sabrina continuó.

-Seguro que le encantará probar cortes y peinados nuevos con nosotras. ¿Os atrevéis?

Lena asintió.

-Y mientras está con una, las demás jugamos a las cartas, me parece un buen plan para la mañana ¿No? Al menos mejor que comernos la cabeza.

Con esa última afirmación, las demás asintieron.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Hogsmeade, el único pueblo enteramente mágico de Gran Bretaña, como en todo lugar de tales características tan pronto estabas ante una tienda de túnicas como ante un escaparate con burbujeantes pociones o tarros de insectos.

Uno de los lugares más visitados por los estudiantes eran la tienda de artículos de broma, Zonko, o Honeydukes, donde se podía encontrar prácticamente cualquier dulce o chuchería conocido por los magos.

Y por supuesto, Las tres Escobas, el mejor bar-restaurante-cafetería del lugar.

Allí estaban todos esa tarde, excepto Remus. Aunque no estaban juntos, sino en mesas distintas.

Remus no fue al pueblo dando la excusa de que al haber entrado en el equipo de quidditch se había despistado y necesitaba terminar una tabla de valores bastante complicada para Aritmancia.

Blair s**í** fue al pueblo, pero se estaba disculpando para regresar al castillo en esos momentos.

-Tranquila Sabrina, estoy bien. Quédate. Yo tengo que terminar una tabla de valores bastante complicada para Aritmancia.- las alarmas periodísticas de Tesa saltaron.

Una sensación de que había una mentira en lo que Blair decía. Al principio no supo que había llamado su atención, estaba pensando en Remus y los problemas que estaban pasando como pareja, pero cuando Blair salía por la puerta, cayó en la cuenta. Exactamente las mismas palabras en las excusas de los dos.

Se disculpó y fue al baño. Tras asegurarse de que nadie la veía, apeló a su herencia de valkyria para hacerse insustancial e invisible.

Se apresuró a seguir a Blair al castillo, reprochándose a si misma el desconfiar de su novio y su amiga.

Sirius se encontraba en otra mesa hablando con Anabell Halliwell, una Ravenclaw de sexto año que se encontraba deslumbrada por las atenciones y la sonrisa del chico.

Ambos eran observados desde la mesa contigua por William, el hermano gemelo de Anabell.

Bill y Bell, así los llamaba todo el mundo, solían ir juntos casi siempre. Ambos de pelo castaño oscuro, aunque el de él corto y de punta y el de ella largo y ondulado. Pese a ser algo más bajos que la media, los dos eran guapos y con unas facciones atractivas.

La pareja de Bill era Cecilia Hanson, **"**la sesi**"**. Vista la escasa atención que recibía de su cita, él estaba más centrado en Sirius y su hermana, se dedicaba a observar el otro lado de Las Tres Escobas.

Lily y Reginald estaban sentados a una mesa, manteniendo una conversación que parecía divertida por cómo reían ambos.

Las amigas de Lily, Lena, Jane y Sabrina, se encontraban varias mesas más a la derecha, cerca de la chimenea, observando atentas a la pareja.

Tanto que si se daban cuenta de que en la mesa de al lado estaban Marlene y James, un tanto acaramelados.

-Si, Yasmina lo transformó en un peluche. En serio. ¡Puf! El perro iba de cabeza al suelo y ella no quería que se muriera así que inconscientemente lo transformó en un peluche. –rió Reginald.

-Tiene su lógica, los peluches no se hacen daño.- respondió Lily.

–Se le debió pasar por la cabeza algo así, supongo. Salvó al cachorrillo de la caída desde el primer piso. Nos quedamos todos impresionados, solo tenía tres años.

-Si que es impresionante si ¿Se le dan bien las transformaciones en la escuela?- la pelirroja se acomodó el pelo mientras preguntaba, acercándose más a la mesa.

-Este es su primer año, estaba muy nerviosa. En parte desearía estar en Salem aún para ayudarla un poco.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos instantes, fue Lily quién lo rompió.

-Reginald yo...quiero hacerte una pregunta, y me gustaría que fueses sincero.

-Al fin te decides. Tus amigas y tú lleváis toda la semana muy raras, tú interrogándome, o intentándolo al menos, y ellas vigilándome. Adelante, pregúntame, pero con una condición. Prométeme una cita.

Sonrió con picardía sin apartar la mirada de los ojos verdes de Lily, que se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa no tendría nada que envidiar a las mejores de Sirius.

-De acuerdo. Pero solo si me pareces sincero.- aceptó.

-Me parece justo.

-¿Eres un semivampiro?- el tono de la chica era bajo, para que nadie los escuchara.

-Vaya, pensé que dirías algo así como "un vampiro raro" o algo parecido. Estás bien informada.- volvió a sonreír, esta ves sorprendido. –No, no lo soy. Pero no puedo decirte más. Lo siento. Se lo prometí a Dumbledore.

Ante el leve ceño fruncido de la Gryffindor, continuó.

-Se lo prometí. Pero si fueses tú quién descubriese lo que soy, podría explicártelo todo.- dejó caer. -¿Te parece bien?

Exteriormente parecía tranquilo y confiado, pero en realidad estaba nervioso y, tenía que admitirlo, asustado.

Ver ese atisbo de miedo fue lo que decidió a Lily a confiar en él.

-De acuerdo. Pero a las chicas les decimos que sí lo eres, o no pararán hasta averiguarlo.

-Será lo mejor.- Reg sonrió aliviado.

Miró a la mesa de las chicas y les guiño un ojo. Ellas ni se molestaban en disimular la atención que les prestaban.

-Anda ¿Y Tesa? Pensé que bajó con vosotras.- se extraño el moreno.

Al girarse a comprobar que tesa no estaba, la vista de Lily pasó sobre la mesa de James y Marlene que en esos momentos se hacían una profunda "exploración bucal". Sus ojos brillaron de furia un instante, contemplándolos.

Al siguiente, se giró y le plantó un intenso besazo a su compañero de mesa, dejando asombrado tanto al chico como a las Gryffindor que hacían de público.

-Mañana tenemos una cita, Reginald Knox. Volvamos al castillo.

Cuando salieron de Las Tres Escobas, Jane, Sabrina y Lena se miraron.

-¿La habrá hipnotizado?- se preguntaron.

No perdieron tiempo en seguirlos, ninguna se acordó de Tesa hasta llegar a la puerta. Fue Jane quién se volvió. Pero al ver el baño abierto, supuso que se habría marchado ya.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sirius Black, sin comprender por qué, notó una punzada de celos al ver como la Ravenclaw le comía el cuello.

El merodeador, que había invitado a tomar una copa a su pareja solo porque le pareció que tenía andares felinos y ya había comprobado que no era "su gatita" (Bell era demasiado dócil) también se sintió incómodo de pronto, con la chica dándole cariños bajo la mirada de Jane.

Fue el primero en apartar la mirada.

El beso entre Reginald y la pelirroja. También fue visto por otra persona. Al ver como SU pelirroja besaba a otro, siguió un impulso.

-Marlene Esto está yendo genial. Y esta semana me lo he pasado bien. ¿Te parece si tenemos…algo más que un rollete?

La chica sonrió, primero sorprendida y después halagada.

-¿James Potter me está pidiendo salir?

Con una media sonrisa, él asintió.

-Sí, quiero.

Lo sellaron con un nuevo beso.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Los pasillos estaban bastante vacíos y silenciosos, habría sido difícil para cualquiera seguir a Blair, pero no para Tesa. Invisible, flotaba varios pasos tras ella.

Ese no era el camino para ir a la sala común de Slytherin, ni a la biblioteca. Puede que fuese a algún aula pero…parecía que les había mentido a todas, incluida a su novia.

Especular no le serviría de mucho con los pocos datos que tenía en esos momentos, por lo que dejó de hacerlo. Se enteraría de que pasaba de todas maneras. Y probablemente se quedase más tranquila ¿Por qué dudaba así de Remus?

En el mismo momento que pensaba eso, se quedó helada. Lo vio en la puerta lateral, esperando. Sonrió a Blair.

-Ya pensé que llegarías tarde. Es mejor si no nos ve nadie.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Es que soy adorable y me ha costado despegarme a mi novia.- bromeó la chica.

Ambos comenzaron a andar en dirección a los terrenos del castillo. A una parte alejada de la vista de casi todos. Tesa los seguía, dolida y sin poder creérselo.

Llegaron al sauce boxeador. Remus le enseñó a Blair como acercarse al tronco, había que presionar un nudo de la raíz que más sobresalía. De esa manera las ramas se quedaban quietas el tiempo suficiente para pasar.

La valkyria tembló de rabia al ver como él la cogía de la cintura para ayudarla a pasar por un hueco y como ella le sonreía. ¡Demasiado cerca de él!

Los siguió por un pasadizo terroso, que por la dirección parecía ir a Hogsmeade.

Al final, había una puerta de madera. Los dos desaparecieron por ella.

Pero Tesa no se atrevía a pasar. Dejó pasar el tiempo, decidiendo si irse o entrar.

La voz de Remus la sacó de sus pensamientos, la ayudó a decidirse.

-Mejor que nos quitemos la ropa, o la acabaremos destrozando.

¿Ya se estaban liando?

Ella rió entre dientes.

-Sí, eso pasó la última vez. Después no había manera de ponerme la ropa.

La cabeza de Tesa era un remolino "¿Última vez? ¿No es la primera vez que se ven ahí? ¿Cuando ha sido la otra? ¿Y cuantas veces?"

En ese momento, aunque ninguno de los tres la podía ver, la luna llena apareció en el cielo.

Los dos licántropos comenzaron a cambiar. Era una experiencia dolorosa, siempre, aunque ninguna cómo la primera vez.

Entre que trataban de aguantarse los gruñidos y gemidos de dolor, que estos eran cada vez más animales y que la puerta amortiguaba los sonidos, para la persona que escuchaba al otro lado y que no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría en realidad sino que pensaba otra cosa muy distinta, parecieron totalmente una pareja en pleno desenfreno sexual.

Se marchó de ahí flotando todo lo rápido que podía.

Apenas salió, recuperó su forma normal, corpórea. El llanto interrumpía su concentración.

Siguió a pie, queriendo llegar a su dormitorio y ahogarse en la ducha. Pero una mano la detuvo en un pasillo.

-Stone ¿Estás bien?

Ante ella, Lucius Malfoy la miraba preocupado.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Sábado por la noche.

Aunque esta vez, el perro y la gata no tuvieron que esperar ni buscarse, ambos sabían dónde encontrarse.

No jugaron a perseguirse esta vez, sino más bien a pelear, no se hacían daño pese a que rodaban y se lanzaban golpes. Siempre encontraban una nueva forma de escaparse o atrapar al otro.

Dando tumbos de un lado a otro con sus juegos, acabaron por llegar a un estanque.

Sus sentidos eran agudos, pero los dos estaban distraídos, tanto que no fue hasta el último momento que se dieron cuenta de la amenazante presencia del kappa.

La criatura de forma simiesca pero cubierta de escamas había sido molestada por la presencia de dos animales que no olían a animales en su estanque**.** Se acercó sigiloso, moviéndose bajo el agua sin perturbarla, aunque apenas se habría notado con los juegos de la extraña pareja.

Cuando saltó y lanzó un zarpazo, los animagos apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar.

El perro apartó al jaguar de un empujón, y se alejó todo lo que pudo. No lo bastante, las garras le dejaron un surco en el costado, aunque bastante superficial.

Los dos chicos huyeron, sabiendo que el kappa no los perseguiría muy lejos de su estanque.

Cuando se sintieron a salvo, el felino se acercó a la herida, y la lamió con cuidado, en un gesto de preocupación bastante tierno.

La caricia del morro del perro negro tras la oreja del jaguar también lo fue.

Ninguno de los dos recuperó su forma humana, aunque no sabrían decir por qué. Es como si hubieran llegado a ese acuerdo sin necesidad de decir nada.

Poco después, cada uno se fue por su lado regresando a sus dormitorios.


	12. 11· Halloween 1ª parte

**Notas:  
**

Hola a todos ^^ vamos con las respuestas a los reviews

CliaN7: ¿Verdad que mola Blair? *.* Me encanta todo lo que hago con ella. Y me alegro de que el dialogo parezca ambiguo jajaja, menos mal.

Y si, que "tiennos" el perrito y la gatita :D

¿Qué hará Tesa? jijiji

bueno, sin más dilación, aquí os dejo el siguiente cap. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**  
**

* * *

**11· Halloween 1ª parte**

_Viernes 31/10/77_

El día pasó muy lento para la mayor parte del alumnado, ansiosos porque llegara la hora de la fiesta de esa noche, un gran baile de disfraces. Casi todos estaban deseando bailar y divertirse antes de tener que empezar a estudiar para los exámenes de antes de navidad.

Pero no todos.

Para algunos el mes anterior había sido complicado y largo. No tenían ganas de fiesta. Por ejemplo, Tesa y Remus. A los bailes se iba por parejas, y al no serlo ya, no les apetecía en absoluto. Y menos ver al otro con una pareja.

Tras la luna llena del mes anterior un cansado Remus regresaba a la torre de Gryffindor después de pasar por la enfermería para que le curaran los arañazos más profundos. Los demás se irían con un buen sueño.

Al entrar en la sala común se sorprendió al ver allí a Tesa. Tenía secuelas obvias de haber llorado mucho. Para ella, los arañazos y el aspecto de él no hicieron sino confirmar una noche apasionada.

La preocupación del chico al acercarse para abrazarla y preguntarle qué le ocurría, fue recibida con un bofetón de la pequeña mano de Tesa. Más sonoro que doloroso, al menos para él. La mirada de sufrimiento y odio en los ojos de su novia, s**í** que lo afectaron.

-Te he visto con Blair en la Casa de los Gritos.

Las palabras fueron aún peores. Sabía que era un licántropo. Lo odiaba por ello. No se lo podía reprochar. Los hombros del muchacho se hundieron.

-Lo siento.- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Ella, por un momento, casi se ablandó al verlo tan mal. Pero no, no podía perdonarlo. La engañaba con otra. Se marchó a su habitación.

Tras un tiempo, él subió a la suya.

No volvieron a hablarse salvo en lo estrictamente necesario. Los dos dolidos, los dos furiosos.

Sus amigos, obviamente, lo notaron, pero no dijeron nada a ninguno, a excepción de a Blair.

Remus se lo dijo, que de alguna manera los había seguido y descubierto. Solo lo hizo para que no la pillase desprevenida la hostilidad de Tesa.

Ella por su parte se lo dijo a Sabrina, por lo mismo, para que cuando Tesa fuera borde o maleducada no saltase.

La ruptura de la pareja tuvo un efecto que nadie habría podido preveer, Jane y Sirius se hicieron bastante amigos. Ambos trataban de volver a unir a la pareja, porque antes eran felices y ahora se les veía destrozados a los dos.

Él por un lado y ella por el otro intentaban averiguar qué había ocurrido para poder solucionarlo, pero vieron que por separado no estaban consiguiendo nada, así que decidieron apoyarse.

Se dice que el roce hace el cariño, y pese a que ninguno de los dos lo admitiría, ella abandonaba su política "hombres no" cuando Sirius estaba cerca, y aunque no lo estuviese era más amable en general. Y él llevaba un mes, para desgracia de sus grupis, sin tener citas.

Lily y James, no es que no quisieran meterse y ayudar a sus amigos, pero comprendían que no era algo que se pudiese arreglar desde fuera. Quizá pensaban así porque ellos sí tenían pareja y no les gustaría que nadie se metiera.

La relación entre James y Marlene, al principio sorprendió y partió el corazón de muchas chicas y chicos, pero pronto se rindieron a lo obvio. Los dos eran guapos, inteligentes, grandes jugadores de quidditch…eran el uno para el otro.

Sí que sorprendió más que Lily y Reginald empezasen a salir. En realidad, ninguno de los dos podría decir si estaban saliendo o no, en ningún momento hablaron eso. Pero se los veía juntos a casi todas horasy se les vio besándose. ¿Qué tenían? No sabían decirlo, pero algo era, y nunca desmintieron que fuesen novios así que de alguna manera se hizo oficial.

Pero quien menos ganas tenía de que llegase la noche era Lena. Había prometido a Sabrina declararse a Sirius. Lo prometió en el expreso de Hogwarts, pero ahora tenía un problema. No contaba con que sus sentimientos por él fuesen más allá de lo guapo que era.

Y es que, unas semanas antes había descubierto que "su chucho" era Sirius. No se atrevía a decirle que ella era la jaguar, y mucho menos a declararse. ¿Y si la rechazaba?

Podía ser una noche muy larga, pensaban todos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Mirándose al espejo del baño, totalmente desnuda después de ducharse, Lena hizo memoria para revivir el momento en que lo descubrió.

_Los entrenamientos habían mejorado desde que James estaba con Marlene. Ya no era un tirano enfadado con el mundo, sino tan solo un dictador que no quería perder ante su novia por nada del mundo._

_Los jugadores del equipo de Gryffindor terminaron de entrenar machacados, sí, pero el ambiente era mejor. Nada de deseos asesinos contra su capitán._

_Todos se estaban compenetrando bien. Su primer rival, Hufflepuff, no tenía nada que hacer. Por eso estaban de buen humor en las duchas. Incluso Alice Thomas. Exceptuando a Remus claro._

_Lena se retrasó a posta, para entrar la última a ducharse, tenía un plan, ver a todos los chicos desnudos. Más que nada para reírse un poco entre todos, ya que a ella la habían visto el primer día._

_Abrió la primera cortina, pero no llegó a soltar la frase que tenía preparada para empezar el juego._

_Se trataba de Sirius._

_Al principio (y aunque se había preparado mentalmente para no hacerlo) la visión de la espalda desnuda del chico, y más abajo, hizo que estuviese a punto de lanzarse a morder. Pero cuando el moreno se giró, solo de cintura para arriba, a mirar quién había abierto su cortina, Lena vio la cicatriz en sus costillas._

_Se trataba de una línea recta que se las cruzaba de arriba abajo, y de color anaranjado._

_El shock de verla, ese color solo quedaba cuando se cerraba una herida producida por garras de kappa, la sacó de su estado de hormonas alteradas por la visión del cuerpo de Sirius._

_-Perdón._

_Cerró de inmediato y se fue, se puso la túnica por encima, y recogió para irse a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Ya se ducharía allí._

_Esa cicatriz…¿Sirius y el perro eran la misma persona? No paraba de darle vueltas. Pero no podía ser de otra manera, sería una casualidad increíble que dos personas tuvieran una cicatriz en el mismo sitio hecha por garras de kappa._

_Llevaba encaprichada de Sirius desde su primer año en Hogwarts, el segundo del chico. Pero era tan popular y ella tan poca cosa que jamás había intentado nada._

_Pero ya estaba ya un poco harta de verlo con otras chicas, sobre todo porque ya no era una niña, para nada. Ese verano había pasado a ser una mujer. No es que fuese creída o vanidosa, es que se veía en el espejo y sobre todo, en las miradas de los chicos._

_Por eso, y por esa extraña conexión con el perro animago, pensaba que lo estaba olvidando. Y ahora se encontraba con que son la misma persona._

_¿Sería el destino?_

Lena suspiró empezando a cepillarse el pelo. Esa noche tenía que estar deslumbrante. Aunque esperaba que su disfraz ayudase.

Sin duda, le daría una buena pista. ¿Sería capaz de captarla?

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Lucius Malfoy estaba satisfecho, todo iba bien. Cruz**ó** los brazos tras su cabeza, ignorando a la chica que yacía desnuda a su lado. Fue un alivio para ella, aún no se había recuperado de su último encuentro.

Tumbada bocabajo sobre las sábanas, sin más ropa que unas medias blancas acabadas en encaje, Narcisa Black fingía dormir con los brazos bajo la almohada. Ya no era morena si no rubia, pero su rebeldía no había pasado de eso. Las marcas en su espalda y, sobre todo, sus nalgas lo evidenciaban.

Seguía acudiendo cuando Malfoy la llamaba, y ahora lo hacía incluso más, porque ese intento de rebeldía la hacía parecerse más a su hermana Bella.

Mientras tanto, el prefecto recordaba el momento en que todo empezó a salir bien.

_Regresaba al castillo acompañado de varios miembros de su casa. Todos venían de una reunión con él. El amo. Rosier aún se rascaba el brazo izquierdo más o menos cada cinco minutos, una especie de tic que le daba siempre que eran llamados. Estúpido idiota._

_Todos estaban bastante contentos, aunque asustados. Tenían una misión. Si la cumplían serían recompensados, si fracasaban serían castigados. Sin término medio._

_Al parecer el heredero de los Knox había llamado la atención del señor oscuro de alguna manera. Hablaba de él como si se tratase de algún tipo de pieza para lograr un premio mayor. ¿El qué? No lo dijo, y por supuesto ninguno preguntó._

_Casi en las mazmorras, Bellatrix se desvió hacia un aula vacía. No dijo nada, pero cogió del brazo a Snape y tiró de él. Maliciosamente, miró a Narcisa y Lucius._

_Todos sabían lo que iba a pasar, así que nadie les siguió. La peligrosa morena siempre se excitaba tras hablar con el amo._

_Narcisa apretó los puños sin poder evitarlo, esperando que nadie lo notara. Su hermana era la única que sabía lo suyo con Snape, y lo hacía para humillarla._

_Por suerte para la menor de las Black, su prometido no le prestaba atención, molesto por la provocación. Y frustrado._

_El rubio se marchó, anunciando que le apetecía dar una vuelta solo._

_Minutos después Tesa Stone casi chocó con él. Si no lo hizo fue porque él la detuvo con su brazo._

_Simplemente para que no chocara con él. Al principio no sabía quién era y casi la fastidió, pero la reconoció a tiempo. Y aún mejor, iba llorando._

_Compuso su mejor, y poco usada, cara de preocupación antes de hablarle._

_-Stone ¿Estás bien?_

_Alargó el contacto de su mano unos instantes, como para asegurarse de que no se iba a caer, y la soltó._

_-Malfoy…yo, lo siento. No miraba por dónde iba._

_-Tranquila, tengo buenos reflejos.- una sonrisa bailó un instante en los labios del chico. Pero no llegó a aparecer. -¿Quieres…? Es decir, ¿Necesitas hablar o algo? Pareces afectada._

_El tono justo de interés y preocupación._

_Ella se apresuró a retener las lágrimas y limpiarse las que ya habían caído._

_-No…no. Estoy bien. Es solo que…estoy bien, en serio. Gracias pero, no hace falta. Lo siento.- ¿En serio era Lucius Malfoy?_

_-Claro, lo entiendo. Oye si necesitas, no sé, hablar o algo, mándame un patronus. Ya sabes, no soy un Gryffindor descerebrado.- bromeó al estilo Slytherin. - Mejórate Stone.- el prefecto se marchó, sin insistir más, pero dejando la puerta abierta._

_Al día siguiente, llegó la llamada, le pedía si podía ir a la torre de astronomía a la hora de comer. El joven había dado en el clavo, como tenía perfectamente calculado, al mencionar que él no era uno de los leones, le estaba sugiriendo que podría darle otro punto de vista. Y eso caló hondo._

_Las molestias que se había tomado consiguiendo los ingredientes estaban mereciendo la pena._

_Se encontraron en la torre a la hora acordada. Al principio hubo silencio, él interpretando su papel, dándole tiempo. Ella sin saber qu**é** decir. ¡Lucius Malfoy! ¿Por qué iba a hablar con él? A contarle lo que no les había contado ni a sus amigas._

_Pero empezó a hablar, y cuando empezó, no paró. Y no se limitó solo a lo de la Casa de los Gritos._

_Le contó que tenían problemas desde mucho antes, que cada vez se enfadaban y discutían más. Ella pensaba que Remus la quería pero ¿Por qué hacía algunos comentarios tan hirientes y cortantes sobre ella?_

_Lucius tenía que controlarse para no sonreír. Todo iba según el plan. Necesitó un gran esfuerzo de voluntad y autocontrol para no soltar la carcajada cuando la tonta y, eso tenía que concedérselo, preciosa muchacha le dijo que su novio ya no la satisfacía en la cama. Como si no pensara en ella._

_Tesa estaba convencida de que ya no la quería ¿Cómo si no iba a ponerle los cuernos? Y no en un calentón, que sería terrible pero hay cosas que a veces pasan. Sino de forma totalmente premeditada._

_Acabó llorando en el pañuelo de Lucius, con su brazo rodeándola por los hombros y susurrándole palabras amables y reconfortantes._

_Desde entonces había pasado más de un mes. Sólo se habían visto a solas en dos ocasiones más. En la última, quizá pudo haber sacado más jugo al tema pero decidió no forzar, y a cambio dar un paso más para terminar de acorralar a la Gryffindor._

_En lugar de besarla, fingió reprimir su impulso de forma que ella lo notara. Que pensase que se contenía para no forzarla tan pronto después de una ruptura._

Sí. Pronto tendría una esclava voluntariosa que cumpliría todos sus deseos, fuesen los que fuesen.

Miró a su lado, al atractivo cuerpo desnudo de Narcisa y se corrigió.

Otra esclava.

Alzó la mano y la bajó rápidamente, en un sonoro azote. La nalga izquierda de la joven, enrojeció de inmediato, contrastando con la otra,pálida. La mano del chico bajó de nuevo, esta vez con suavidad, y la acarició muslo a dentro.

Narcisa suspiró, tras el respingo inicial por el inesperado dolor. Sabía lo que vendría ahora. No le apetecía en absoluto. Alzó sus nalgas a la par que abría las piernas levemente.

Round 2.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir?- inquirió Marlene.

-Eres la principal interesada, creo que lo mejor es que lo decidas tú. ¿No?- respondió James, tumbado en el césped junto al lago con la cabeza en el regazo de la chica.

-Lo sé pero, es que me siento horrible. No me gusta mentir. Y…

Sí, pensó James. "Y".

A él también le pasaba, se estaba volviendo todo muy confuso.

-Creo que nos está pasando lo mismo a los dos. Ya no sabemos cómo sentirnos, ni si es verdad o no. ¿Me equivoco?- le sonrió con cierta picardía. –Culpa mía, soy un amante magnífico.

-Tonto.- ella le dio un golpecito en la nariz, pero reía entre dientes.

Comenzaron a hablar a ver si se aclaraban.

_En Hogsmeade, durante la cita pactada entre los dos, ella se lo llevó aparte, alejados de todos._

_-James llevo un tiempo queriendo hablar contigo, necesito pedirte un favor. Es un favor enorme. Y…también es algo que creo que no debería pedirte.- soltó ella, tras respirar unos momentos en silencio._

_-Vaya, casi parece que me vayas a pedir que mate a alguien por ti, Marlene.- bromeó._

_-¿Lo harías? No tranquilo.- se apresuró a añadir al ver la cara de no creérselo de James. –Es bastante complicado. Verás…mi familia quiere que me case con un tipo Alemán._

_James se sentó, y la animó a sentarse a su lado._

_-Intuyo que tú no quieres casarte con él._

_-No. ¡Si no sé ni pronunciar su nombre! Solo que es conde de algo. No sé. Con dinero, sangre limpia, buena familia…algo que mis padres quieren pero que a mí me da absolutamente igual.- suspiró._

_-Te entiendo. Yo tengo la suerte de que mis padres no se meten en esos temas. Pero la madre de Sirius sí que lo machaca. Aunque le hace menos caso que Hagrid a cualquier cosa que no pueda arrancarle la cabeza.- el chico se encogió de hombros, y pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de ella, para animarla._

_-Tienes suerte. Es una pesadilla.- se lamentó la Ravenclaw._

_-Bueno, ¿Y yo qué pinto en todo esto? Creo que ibas a pedirme un favor._

_-Sí. Verás, mi madre no tiene en cuenta mi opinión en absoluto. Me ha dejado bien claro que la única posibilidad de que no me case con el conde, es que me encuentren no apta._

_-¿No apta? ¿Y cómo te voy a ayudar a conseguir eso? A mi me pareces muy apta.- le guiñó con picardía. Ella rió_

_-Pues verás, esta navidad vendrán a casa de mis padres, allí hablarán conmigo y con alumnos más o menos al azar, mi madre se ha asegurado de ello, va a organizar una fiesta a la que irá mucha gente…El caso es que si hablan con ellas y se enteran de que tengo novio y que quizá estoy embarazada y enamorada de otro pues…-se encogió de hombros._

_-Qué rápida vas, un hijo ya._

_Ambos rieron._

_-Bueno, lo que te quiero pedir es que desde ahora hasta navidad, seamos novios muy melosos en público. Y no sé, que nos escondamos por ahí los dos solos y la gente lo sepa y tal. Ya sabes._

_Guardaron silencio unos instantes. Él pensando si hacerlo o no. No acababa de sentirse cómodo con la idea. Ella deseando que aceptara._

_-¡Oh!- recordó. –Por supuesto, si estás con alguien o no quieres que- dudó un momento- alguna persona en concreto te vea conmigo, no pasa nada. Buscaré a otro. Es solo que eres guapo, con éxito, simpático. Sería más creíble._

_Ese momento de duda de Marlene extrañó a James._

_-¿Alguna persona en concreto? ¿Te refieres a alguien en particular?_

_-Si bueno, a Lily Evans. Se dice que ella y tú sois algo, aunque nadie sabe qué._

_Palabras mágicas. Ni planeándolo lo habría hecho mejor Marlene._

_-No hay nada entre Evans y yo.- quizá el tono había sido demasiado cortante, trató de suavizarlo. –Lo siento, es que estoy harto de que todo el mundo lo insinúe cuando no es cierto._

_-No me extraña, debe ser pesado._

_-Sí lo es._

_Ya estaban muy cerca, no tuvo que moverse apenas para besarla, sorprendiéndola._

_-Bueno, novia mía, tenemos que ir acostumbrándonos._

_Esa misma tarde en Las Tres Escobas la gente empezó a verlos besarse y hacerse mimos. Y los veían reír. Sobre todo cuando ella dijo "Sí quiero" en una broma que solo ellos dos podían entender._

_Los días pasaban mientras hacían la pantomima de la pareja feliz, hasta que una tarde de domingo, las cosas cambiaron._

_Hasta ese momento, se besaban y se metían mano en público, los dos se lo tomaban en serio. Marlene porque necesitaba que lo creyeran y James porque, bueno, nunca hacía nada mal. Pero cuando se iban a algún lugar privado, simplemente hablaban o hacían deberes y trabajos._

_Esa tarde tocaba irse a cierta zona del lago, una orilla tapada de la vista por un pequeño peñasco y varios árboles. Se aseguraron de que los vieran irse hacia allí._

_Una vez en la hierba de la orilla, estuvieron un rato estudiando, pero hacía demasiado buen día para hacer eso mucho tiempo ahí al solysombra. Acabaron hablando y riendo, y una cosa llevó a otra, total que entre juegos, acabaron cayéndose al lago._

_Rieron al salir. Al principio los dos, pero en poco tiempo era ella sola. James la observaba. Estaban muy cerca, y la camiseta mojada se pegaba al cuerpo de Marlene de forma que los ojos marrones del chico no podían apartarse del cuerpo de la chica._

_Poco a poco se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, y enrojeció. Resultaba aún más atractiva así._

_James la besó. Esa vez, no era en absoluto un juego o una mentira. Había auténtico deseo en la boca del chico. Si Marlene se resistió, fue tan solo por unos segundos para ceder a los labios del merodeador, rodearlo con sus brazos y comenzar a quitarle la ropa con verdadera prisa._

_Esa fue la primera vez que de verdad hicieron lo que se suponía que hacían en esos lugares privados._

_Hubo muchas más._

-Hey, aquí fue la primera vez. Cada vez que me acuerdo del efecto del agua en esa camiseta…grrrr.- rió James. Aunque no bromeaba.

-¿Entonces cua..?- no terminó la frase, porque el dedo del merodeador la cortó, posándose en sus labios.

-¿Cuándo se lo diremos? ¿Él qué? ¿Qué todo era mentira para evitar tu boda pero que ahora no estamos seguros de si ya no es mentira? Mejor no digamos nada. Y si resulta que no es mentira. Pues oye…eso que ganamos.- le guiñó con pillería.

-Tienes razón, capitán. Por cierto ¿Dejarás ganar a tu novia en el partido de dentro de dos semanas verdad que sí?

James rió.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

El día de Lily estaba siendo muy cansado. Como prefecta tenía mil cosas que atender por todas partes. Era duro, pero lo sería menos si Remus no estuviera de ese humor de perros que tenía siempre desde hacía un mes, cuando Tesa le dejó.

Y aún más llevadero si Lily no estuviera enferma.

No sabía qué le pasaba, pero se notaba cansada, su respiración se alteraba con más facilidad, como si le costara trabajo. Le dolía la cabeza, era posible que tuviese algo de fiebre, se notaba algo sudorosa, pero era un sudor frío.

No tenía síntomas de un resfriado, o eso pensaba, porque nada de mocos, ni toses o estornudos. Aunque sí que le molestaba la garganta un poco.

Se sentía así desde que se despertó acalorada de madrugada, pero no le dio mucha importancia y se volvió a dormir tras darse una ducha.

Pero al despertar por la mañana, estaba igual, acalorada, cansada. Con dolor de cabeza.

No era un día que pudiese quedarse sin hacer nada en la cama. Aunque ya de por sí no hiciese eso nunca, menos en Halloween cuando se contaba con los prefectos para prepararlo.

Para después de la hora de comer, la cabeza le martilleaba, y la garganta le dolía aún más. Y no paraban de molestarla con unas cosas u otras, por ejemplo en ese momento unas chicas de Hufflepuff de cuarto la acorralaron.

-¿No estaría mejor la guirnalda de la puerta de negro y plata en lugar de de plata y negro? El orden de los colores es tan importante como los mismos colores porque blablabla y como Madame Malkin dice blablabla, y creo que si añadiéramos algunos toques de lavanda el gran Gylderoy Lockhart estaría orgulloso de la fiesta. Quería invitarle, ojalá no estuviera de viaje aún blablabla.

Lily empezó a escuchar las voces de las chicas como en un murmullo, perdiéndose algunas partes. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared con los ojos cerrados, todo le estaba empezando a dar vueltas.

La rescató la profesora McGonagall.

-Evans ¿Se encuentra bien?

La prefecta abrió los ojos lentamente.

-S**í** profesora, solo estoy cansada.- sonrió.

Algo en la cara de la pelirroja no convenció a la profesora. Se acercó y le colocó la mano en la frente.

-Tiene usted fiebre señorita. Debería descansar en cama.

-Pero profesora, soy prefecta. Tengo que ayudar hoy. No podré quedarme en la cama. Lo sabe.- a Lily tampoco le apetecía ir a su cuarto, allí estaría Jane y sería un caos de actividad y pruebas de disfraz de última hora.

La jefa de la casa Gryffindor frunció el ceño levemente.

-No quiero que enferme, Evans. Necesita descansar…pero la conozco.- suspiró. – Eso sí, vaya a la enfermería a que madame Pomfrey le de algo. Y si ella le dice que se quede en cama, lo hará. ¿De acuerdo?

¿Qué podía hacer? Lily asintió. Además, era cierto que se sentía mal.

Fue a la enfermería.

Por el camino, paró junto a una ventana para tomar un poco de aire, eso la despejó. También la sorprendió, el aroma a lluvia y pino era intenso, no se había fijado.

Cuando continuó hacia la enfermería, parecía tener un pájaro dentro de la cabeza, picoteando para salir al ritmo de los tacones de Bellatrix, que bajaba delante de ella por las escaleras.

¡Por favor! Qué manera más ruidosa de caminar ¿Es que no le importaba molestar a la gente? No, claro que no. Era Bellatrix, se recordó Lily.

La enfermera no quiso ni oír hablar de dejarla irse por ahí hasta que le bajase la fiebre, así que Lily tuvo que tomarse un brebaje con sabor a arándanos y bastante frío, y quedarse tumbada en la cama.

Un rato después, dado que seguía sudando y con aspecto algo mareado, la señora Pomfrey se acercó, extrañada. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntarle si había tomado o le había picado algo extraño, las puertas se abrieron.

La protesta por la forma de entrar en una enfermería, murió en los labios de la encargada, al ver al chico que le traían.

-En la cama, rápido.- señaló la contigua a Lily.

La Gryffindor la olió antes de verla. Sangre.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- prosiguió la enfermera examinando la herida en el brazo del chico de primero.

Quien lo había traído, otro compañero de primero, estaba muy nervioso, pero se apresuró a explicar.

-Intentábamos colocar las estatuas del pasillo de la segunda planta en posturas más aterradoras, pero nos falló el hechizo levitador y el arma cayó. ¿Se pondrá bien verdad? ¿Verdad? Creo que ha sido culpa mía…- parecía apunto de llorar.

-Sí, es un corte limpio. Tranquilo.

Comenzó a limpiar y curar la herida metódicamente.

Mientras tanto, Lily había tenido que salir de la enfermería, olvidada su fiebre. Tenía algo mucho más serio de lo que preocuparse.

Tras oler la sangre, el picor en su garganta creció hasta casi ser un carbón encendido. Pero lo peor, es que se notó en la boca dos pinchazos.

Le habían crecido los colmillos.

¡Colmillos de vampiro! ¿Pero qué estaba pasando?

Se marchó de la habitación, lejos del olor, necesitaba despejarse. En cualquier sitio lejos de ese olor.

Iba alterada, sin saber qué hacer ni pensar, cuando lo vio, saliendo por la puerta principal. ¡Claro! Él le podría explicar.

Corrió tras Reginald, y al alcanzarlo lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia el bosque, lejos de todo tipo de miradas. Sin hablar. No quería que se le viesen los colmillos.

Una vez a salvo de miradas indiscretas, lo miró a él. Y abrió la boca.

Se la veía alterada por algo, asustada. Además, su mano casi ardía de fiebre. Tenía el pelo pegado a la cara por el sudor y los ojos brillantes, incluso parecía algo mareada. Y esa pequeña arruga en la sien, solo le aparecía cuando le dolía la cabeza.

Por todo eso, y llevarlo de esa manera al bosque, Reg estaba preocupado pensando qué podía pasarle, había ojeado efectos de enfermedades mágicas y mentalmente repasaba las posibilidades, para intentar responder acertadamente cuando se lo contara.

Aun así, nada lo preparó para la sorpresa de ver los colmillos en la boca de Lily. Abrió los ojos como platos.

Por un instante.

-Llevas parte de tu disfraz puesto ya. Vas a ser una vampiresa adorable así de sonrojada.- intentó bromear, pero por lo nerviosa que veía a la chica, supo que no serviría de nada antes de acabar de hablar.-¿Entonces son reales?

Ella asintió.

-Pero…no lo entiendo ¿Cómo…?

-¡No lo sé! Yo tampoco entiendo nada ¿Vale? Joder ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Es que soy una semivampira y estoy cambiando ahora?- la respiración de Lily se estaba acelerando más y más.

-Lily, cálmate. Lo primero, cálmate.- intentó ayudarla a respirar más pausadamente, parecía funcionar.-Bien, ahora cuéntame cómo te sientes, y desde cuando. Todo.- le apartó el pelo de la cara, sonriendo para tranquilizarla.

Ella asintió.

-Pues tengo fiebre, creo que desde hoy de madrugada. Me desperté incómoda, con calor. La cabeza me duele. Y la garganta me molesta. Como si estuviera resfriada, pero no es exactamente igual. Y me noto algo mareada todo el tiempo.

-¿Has notado algo extraño? Aparte de los colmillos. Por ejemplo, olores o sonidos

-Pues, ahora que lo dices, todo es como si oliera más, me di cuenta al asomarme a una ventana. Sonidos, no estoy segura pero el taconeo de Bella era escandaloso. Claro que es Bella…

-Ajá. ¿Y te molesta el sol?

-¿Cómo?

-Ven. –La arrastró hasta fuera de los árboles y la hizo mirar al sol. -¿Te molesta?

-Pues un poco, pero mirarlo de frente siempre molesta.

Reginald parecía muy pensativo. Hasta la aturdida Lily lo notó.

-¿Qué piensas?

Él siguió preguntando ignorando su pregunta.

-Tu madre no tomaba sangre de vampiro en tu embarazo ¿No?

-Reg, mi madre era muggle. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir eso?- lo descartó con un ademán.

Volviendo entre los árboles, el Slytherin sentó a Lily en el suelo.

-Quédate aquí. Vuelvo en unos minutos, lo que tarde en ir a mi habitación.

No le dio opción a replicar, ya se marchaba aprisa.

Se temía que Lily no fuese una semivampira.


	13. 12· Halloween 2ª parte

**Notas:  
**

****Mueno mueno mueno, aquí estoy, publicando el siguiente cap de esta pequeña locura. ¡Hola a todos!

Higea y CliaN7:

A mi también me cayó mejor Marlene tras el capi jajaja

¿Descubrirá Lily lo que es? ¿Lo descubriréis vosotras? ¿Y sobre Reginald? Quizá sí, quizá sí.

Y...Malfoy acecha...jijijijji

Una felino enamorada de un cánido...¿Llegará a buen puerto? ¡Descubridlo!

Sin más, aquí os dejo el cap nuestro de cada cinco días ^^

**12· Halloween 2ª parte **

Tesa suspiró. No le apetecía en absoluto ir al baile de Halloween, porque al ir sin pareja tendría que aguantar las peticiones para bailar de todos los que no la tuvieran. Tampoco quería disfrazarse.

En cambio Jane se encontraba en un frenesí de actividad embellecedora. Normalmente eso alegraría a su compañera de cuarto, pero no ese día. En lugar de ayudarla a ponerse guapa por primera vez en meses, todos los esfuerzos de Tesa se centraban en aislarse para no estropear el ánimo de la pelinaranja.

Pese a todo, de cuando en cuando su opinión era requerida. En esos momentos trataba de sonar normal y dar respuestas que no fueran monosilábicas.

-¿Qué disfraz te parece mejor, Tesa?

En su mundo como estaba, lo cierto es que no se había fijado demasiado, pero recordaba vagamente un disfraz como de gata unas horas antes.

-El de gata me sigue pareciendo mejor. Pega con tus ojos verdes.

-S**í** ¿Verdad? Entonces creo que está decidido.

Jane abandonó el resto de disfraces y comenzó a ponerse apunto para el de gata.

-Por cierto, no es una gata, es un jaguar. Así que creo que añadiré algunas hojas y lianas estratégicamente colocadas para que tapen un poco más, y a la vez den un aire como a jungla, ya que viven allí.

Tesa observó a su amiga un rato, era guapísima, sin duda. Tanto como Lily, normal que antes las consideraran hermanas. Aunque desde que Jane cogió la manía de vestirse con ropa sin forma ya no tanto.

Una figura perfecta, con caderas de infarto, piernas largas y unos pechos naturales que ya querría más de una famosilla operada. El pelo, pese a tintárselo habitualmente, era sano y brillante, y sus ojos tan verdes como los de su prima, eran quizá algo más bonitos al ser más almendrados.

Y no solo por el físico era una de las chicas más deseadas, sino por su forma de ser. Su desparpajo y su picardía naturales. Parecía que todo eso estaba volviendo poco a poco, gracias a Sirius Black, tenía la impresión. Quizá su olfato de periodista la ayudaba a percibir algunos detalles.

La morena regresó a sus pensamientos.

Lucius Malfoy.

_Era la tercera vez que se veían a solas. Él era el único que la podía comprender, no lo sabía nadie más. Y la apoyaba._

_Lo más sorprendente es que no había escuchado ningún plan de venganza ni nada parecido ¿No sería eso lo propio de un Slytherin? Pero no, solo la escuchabay le ofrecía consuelo._

_Esa vez estaban en una de las mazmorras que ya no se usaban. Era un ambiente un poco feo y frío pero un par de movimientos de varita del chico, y quedó más acogedor, con un sofá y un fuego ante él._

_Hablaban de cosas sin importancia, se esforzaba en distraerla y ella lo agradecía._

_De pronto estaban apunto de besarse. Se encontraba muy confusa, pero aunque no se le había pasado por la cabeza nada por el estilo, ella no se apartaría. Sentía que de alguna manera, estaba bien._

_Pero él se detuvo, y se disculpó ¡Hasta enrojeció!_

_De pronto los dos eran muy conscientes de que Tesa estaba subida al sofá, sin zapatos, recostada sobre él, que pasaba su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros y le acariciaba el brazo para combatir el frío. Con la otra mano sujetando la de ella hasta que la soltó para elevar la barbilla de la chica, que solo por ese gesto dejó de apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Lucius._

_Se separaron casi como si se hubieran dado calambre. Ella se puso los zapatos y se fue balbuceando que tenía cosas que hacer._

_Excusas, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que había estado apunto de pasar, y más aún por que sino se llega a frenar él, quién sabe cuándo habrían parado._

_Se sentía algo mal por irse así de pronto y dejarlo de aquella manera, no era culpa de Lucius, pero tenía que irse._

Pensar en uno, le llevó a pensar en el otro. Remus Lupin.

Su humor empeoró.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-¡Eso no va ahí!

El asustado alumno de primero se encogió visiblemente ante el ladrido de Remus, que le quitó la guirnalda de un tirón, y la colocó en su lugar con un gesto de varita.

Una mano lo sujetó por el hombro.

-Moony, relájate.

-Lárgate Padfoot.

-No Remus. Para y mira lo que haces. ¡Tienes acojonados a todos los voluntarios! Vo-lun-ta-ri-os. Que no se dedican a esto. Macho, que son de primero, un poco de calma. ¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Ya sigo yo con esto.

-Yo soy el prefecto.- espetó Remus.

-Sí, y yo soy el que te va a dar una patada en tu perfecto culo de prefecto como no vayas a las cocinas y nos traigas zumo fresquito a todos. Va, date un paseo.- insistió Sirius.

Cuando el más alto de los merodeadores accedió y se marchó, el alivio de los chicos de primero fue palpable.

-Está muy tenso, problemas de faldas chicos. Hacedme caso, la homosexualidad es el futuro.

Todos rieron. Que Sirius Black dijese eso -¡Con la de cosas que habían escuchado de él!- Era divertido, sin duda.

Tomó las riendas de la situación, dirigiendo a los chavales de primero y segundo que estaban ayudando a colocar la decoración, lo hacían bastante mejor sin la mirada furiosa de su licántropo amigo vigilando el menor fallo.

Ojalá lo arreglara con Tesa pronto porque se estaba poniendo verdaderamente insoportable.

La señora Norris apareció por ahí a husmear. La recién adquirida gata del conserje no era bonita, pero pese a ello la mirada de depredadora le recordó a "su" gatita.

Miró por la ventana hacia el bosque.

_Los siguientes encuentros entre Sirius y la jaguar fueron distintos. Ya no pelearon más. Ella lo primero que hizo fue interesarse por la herida que recibió él en la anterior ocasión._

_Incluso le hizo un gesto cariñoso, frotó su cabeza en el cuello del perrazo._

_Él se dedicó a enseñarle lugares interesantes del Bosque Prohibido. Ya fueran hermosos o peligrosos._

_Cuando se tumbaban a descansar, lo hacían juntos y jugueteaban entre bromas, como haría una pareja ordinaria. Su relación había dado un paso más._

_En la última ocasión ella tardó más en ir, y una vez lo hizo fue con un trozo de pergamino en la boca. Unas sencillas palabras._

"_Encuéntrame en Halloween."_

_Un reto, un desafío. Una promesa._

_El aceptó, sabiendo que no fallaría._

En ese momento regresó Remus. Se le notaba que seguía de mal humor, pero al menos había tenido tiempo para meditar, y no parecía a punto de ponerse a dar voces.

Los zumos de calabaza que traía ayudaron a mejorar la opinión sobre él que tenían los presentes.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Reginald no tardó mucho en regresar. Traía dos cosas con él.

-Ten. Bébete esto, te sentará bien ya lo verás.- le tendió una pequeña botellita opaca con su contenido sellado.

-Eso es…la sangre falsa ¿No?- preguntó una mareada Lily.

-¿La conoces? Pensé que Jane fue la única que entró a mi habitación. Olí su perfume.- aclaró ante la mirada confusa de la joven

-No, no entré. Pero me la describieron. Esto…no sé si quiero beber sangre falsa.

-En realidad se llama falsa vitae, pero es una forma arcaica de referirse a la sangre, así que viene a ser lo mismo. Pero, es falsa. No es sangre de verdad. Créeme te hará bien.

-Es que no sé…- dudaba la chica.

Hasta que él la destapó y el olor llegó a ella. De nuevo la quemazón en la garganta, la generación de saliva extra. Incluso gimió sin poder controlarlo, anhelante.

-¿Ves? Tú cuerpo sabe lo que quiere. Vamos, confía en mi Lily. Por favor.

Dubitativa, la pelirroja asintió tras unos momentos. Tomó la botellita y se la llevó a los labios. Primero un pequeño traguito.

-Puaj, sabe a sangre…

-¿Y qué esperabas? Se supone que debe parecer sangre.- rió Reg.

-No sé, en la receta ponía que llevaba fresas.

-Sí, pero a mí no me gustan así que no le eché.- se encogió de hombros. –Por eso la mezclo con el zumo de calabaza.

Tras el sabor inicial a sangre, bastante asqueroso, a Lily le quedó cierto regustillo sabroso. No se lo pensó, se tomó el resto de golpe.

La consistencia era la de un líquido denso y casi pastoso, pero se tragaba bien.

El efecto fue casi inmediato. Al cabo de dos minutos, ya no se notaba mareada, ni le ardía la garganta. Ni siquiera le dolía la cabeza.

De hecho se sentía mejor que bien. Como nunca antes. Llena de vida.

Dejó pasar un minuto más, siendo observada por un Reginald que lucía su media sonrisa arrebatadora de siempre. Tras ese tiempo, se levantó y respiró profundamente. La curiosidad por explorar las nuevas sensaciones que percibía se impuso a su naturaleza cerebral.

Suspiró asombrada ¡Cuantos olores!

Giró sobre sí misma inclinando levemente la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados. También podía escuchar cosas que antes no. No se había dado cuenta, pero entre el mareo y martilleo en su cabeza, no se daba cuenta de casi nada.

No hasta que tomó la sangre.

Se detuvo a medio giro, del tercero ya, y miró al chico.

-Bueno, ahora ¿Puedes explicarme qué me ha pasado y para qué traes ese libro?

Se sentó al lado de Reginald, recuperada ya su ansia de conocimiento habitual, el de los libros.

-Lo intentaré. Pero primero…

Sacó su varita y murmuró algunos hechizos apuntando alrededor.

-Así no nos espiará nadie ni a posta ni por accidente.- calló, pensando cómo seguir. Cómo empezar, más bien.

-Veamos…¿Qué sabes de la mitología nórdica?

-¿Te refieres a Odin, Thor y todos esos? No mucho la verdad, me suena los más importante y pero no mucho más.

-Es normal, sólo conoces lo que los muggles y la mayoría de magos conocen. Pero hay un gran secreto tras esos "dioses".- realizó unas comillas en el aire con los dedos, mirando a Lily -Y es que no lo eran.

-¿Qué no eran dioses? Bueno, claro. Ya me lo imagino, igual que Zeus o Ra tampoco existieron…

-No no- negó el chico. –Ellos sí existieron. Pero no eran dioses, sino magos poderosos. Magos que pasaron a ser otra cosa, al menos algunos de ellos.

Le tendió el libro a Lily.

-Todo está ahí. Te explicaré lo que yo sé, y el lunes iremos a ver a Dumbledore. Me dijo que este fin de semana no estaría aquí. Pero la historia y los detalles, están en el libro.

La chica, intrigada, asintió, aceptando el libro. La portada solo mostraba el grabado de un gran árbol y el título.

"La historia de Asgard"

-No soy un semivampiro Lily, ya te lo dije. Soy un aesir. Y tú también lo eres.

-¿Un qué?

-Aesir. Los dioses nórdicos se dividían entre dos…razas, entre comillas. Aesir y vanir. No eran razas distintas, sino dos clanes de magos de hace mucho tiempo. Descubrieron algo, quizá magia ya antigua entonces. No hay muchos datos sobre eso. Pero unieron los clanes, aunque mantuvieron el apellido familiar, por decirlo así. Es mejor que te leas el libro, te lo aclarará mejor. Yo no voy a hablarte de la historia.

-Vale, la historia no va a cambiar de todas maneras.- en realidad la Gryffindor se moría por ponerse a leer. Pero se contuvo diciéndose que ya lo haría.

-Los aesir eran humanos, pero cambiaron. No es que dejasen de serlo pero pasaron a ser algo más. Al parecer la magia que utilizaron pasó a través de ellos, se les unió de alguna manera, nadie está seguro. Pero los cambió, genéticamente. Sus sentidos mejoraron, su fuerza, su velocidad. Empezaron a ser capaces de utilizar magia más poderosa que hasta ese momento. A cambio su organismo necesitaba sangre para nutrirse.

Eso explicaba el mareo, el dolor de cabeza. Porque ella no había tomado sangre en su vida. Aunque…no, no lo explicaba. ¿Por qué de pronto? ¿Es que un momento era una humana normal y al siguiente una aesir? Lily no lo entendía. Abrió la boca para preguntar, pero Reginald le pedía calma con un gesto de la mano, anticipándose a sus dudas.

-No es que fuesen vampiros, ya que no era necesario que la tomasen a diario, con una vez a la semana les era suficiente. ¿Por qué cambiaron de esa manera? No se sabe, quizá los vampiros estén más cerca de la perfección que los humanos.

Durante unos momentos, Reginald guardó silencio, ordenando sus ideas.

-Solo una de las familias cambió, los aesir. Los vanir no fueron afectados por esa ola de magia, pero los dos clanes tenían ahora un propósito y permanecieron unidos. Podría explicarte todo yo mismo, pero teniendo el libro será mejor que lo leas ahí. Así que te voy a decir lo que me dijo Dumbledore a mí, al menos una parte…estoy seguro de que querrá explicarte lo demás él mismo. ¿De acuerdo?

-Claro, no veo por qué no. Aunque tampoco es como si pudiera obligarte a contármelo.- Lily se recogió el pelo en una coleta, dispuesta a que no le estorbara o la distrajese.

-Cierto.- sonrió Reginald –En todas las historias hay malvados ¿No? Pues esta no es distinta. Uno de los aesir quería doblegar al mundo, en lugar de no interferir en nada, como era la opinión de la mayoría. El poder de un solo aesir no supondría una amenaza para nadie, no más que un mago más dotado que la media. Por ello lo expulsaron de Asgard y prohibieron su vuelta. El mismo aire del lugar, las piedras, las plantas. Todo lo repelería. Jamás podría volver si no se anulaba el hechizo.

Reg se recostó contra un árbol.

-Se llamaba Loki. No es que fuera malvado, pero su punto de vista era demasiado distinto y peligroso. Los demás no compartían su opinión, pero ese no era el peligro. Junto a la magia que los transformó, encontraron varios objetos de un poder inmenso. Si Loki se hacía con ellos, ¿Qué podrían hacer? Por eso lo expulsaron y vetaron su entrada.

-¿Asgard? ¿Allí viven los aesir? ¿Dónde está?- preguntó Lily, que no pudo reprimirse.

-Sí. En Asgard vivían los aesir. Nadie sabe exactamente dónde está, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

-¿Por qué hablas en pasado?- la pelirroja frunció el ceño al notarlo.

-Por que murieron todos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y cómo podemos ser aesir si murieron?

-Con el tiempo vieron que las ideas de Loki se repetían en algunos jóvenes, un grupo incluso intentó robar los objetos. El consejo tomó una durísima decisión. Exilió de Asgard bajo las mismas condiciones a todo aesir que no aceptase o creyese necesario lo que iban a hacer. Y tras hacerlo, crearon un encantamiento tan poderoso que consumió las vidas de todos los participantes. Las puertas de Asgard se abrirían cada cien años para que los elegidos pudiesen regresar. Si querían llegar a Asgard, esos elegidos deberían enfrentarse al encantamiento. ¿Cómo? Eso no se sabe.

-¿Pero por qué hicieron algo así?- la incredulidad de Lily era patente.

-Porque solo un aesir podía utilizar los objetos. Si los aesir ya no existían, no habría peligro. Y los exiliados no podrían regresar. Pero pensaron que el mundo tal vez necesitase los objetos alguna vez, si lo acosaba algún peligro, por lo que dejaron la posibilidad…sabían que los hijos de los desterrados, es decir nosotros, sí podrían entrar. Para que eso no fuese usado por, por ejemplo Loki, crearon ese encantamiento. Esa prueba…que nadie sabe lo que es.

Tras unos minutos de meditación silenciosa, Lily volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y qué pasó con los vanir?

-Abandonaron su hogar voluntariamente. Se instalaron cerca de las puertas de Asgard. Crearon aldeas, templos o directamente las destruyeron. Lo que fuese más viable para ocultarlas y protegerlas.

-¿Pero no decías que nadie sabe dónde está Asgard?

-Y nadie lo sabe. Pero existen puertas que, por lo que he leído, te llevan allí. Como una especie de red flu, supongo. Que solo se activa cada cien años. Tampoco se sabe dónde están esas puertas. Pero Dumbledore te hablará sobre eso.

-Me leeré el libro en cuanto pueda. Pero antes me inquieta otra cosa. ¿Voy a tener que beber sangre a partir de ahora?- la idea no parecía ser muy del agrado de Lily.

-Sí. Igual que yo. Pero bueno, te acostumbras. Y con el zumo de calabaza no sabe tan mal. Es como si fuese una medicina.

-¿Pero de dónde voy a sacar sangre? Quiero decir, de la falsa. Porque lo de ir mordiendo a la gente sí que no.

-El director nos ayudará con eso, tranquila.- el chico sonrió, la reacción de Lily había sido la misma que la suya, negarse a morder a nadie.

-Por cierto, dijiste una vez a la semana, pero tú la tomas todos los días ¿Por qué?

-El tío Albus y yo**…**- las cejas de la Gryffindor se alzaron –Es decir, el director Dumbledore y yo, estuvimos de acuerdo en que mejor tomarla todos los días, así no tendría sed de sangre en un mal momento y sería más fácil evitar accidentes.

-Eso parece lógico, s**í**. Aunque hay otra cosa que sigo sin entender. Si soy una aesir…¿Por qué ahora?

-Bueno, sólo es una teoría que tenemos Dumbledore y yo, pero debe ser como mecanismo de defensa. Un camuflaje para parecer humanos hasta que se sea capaz de no depender de nadie. Se alcance la madurez. Poco más te puedo contar yo que no esté en el libro. Cambiemos de tema. ¿De qué te vas a disfrazar?

Ella rió.

-Te vas a reír. De vampiresa.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Un par de horas antes de que comenzase la fiesta, para gran alivio de los prefectos, los profesores tomaron las riendas, así los alumnos podrían ir a disfrazarse sin problemas. Apenas quedaban ya detalles por ultimar, pero lo poco que quedaba fue terminado en un santiamén por personas como McGonagall o Flitwick.

El caos pasó del **G**ran **C**omedor y los pasillos cercanos a las salas comunes, ahora rebosantes de actividad, sobretodo por parte de quienes habían dejado el disfraz para última hora.

James, vestido y maquillado de zombie bajó pronto, para no hacer esperar a Marlene. Su hermana lo había ayudado con el maquillaje con bastante éxito, estaba muy pálido y tenía la boca ensangrentada, además de una herida "abierta" en el cuello. La ropa rota por algunas zonas, lo que iba a provocar que le subieran las pulsaciones a más de una, iba con la camisa abierta.

El siguiente en marcharse fue Remus, desesperado por alejarse de tanto ruido un rato. Su disfraz era sencillo, un hábito marrón con capucha y un crucifijo al cuello. Monje cristiano.

Lena salió poco después, aunque no dejó que nadie viera su disfraz hasta llegar al gran comedor, dónde se quitó la gabardina que llevaba. Un traje tan ajustado y pegado al cuerpo que dejaba poco a la imaginación, aunque no dejase "ver" realmente nada. Le cubría todo el cuerpo, a excepción de la cabeza, en la que se puso una capucha. Solo quedaba a la vista la boca de la chica. Por lo demás, casi parecía un jaguar levantado sobre dos patas.

Sin duda su perro la reconocería.

Sirius entró al gran comedor junto con mucha más gente, la multitud tapó a Lena, que se había quedado bien a la vista a posta. Ella tampoco vio entrar al chico. El disfraz de Sirius era de un actor muggle, 007, de smoking. Era una presencia imponente con su pelo bien peinado y su porte serio.

A Tesa en cambio casi tuvieron que arrastrarla. Prefería quedarse en la habitación. Pero no lo iban a permitir ni Lily ni Jane. Tesa con su largo y lacio pelo negro, y al ser pálida de piel de forma natural, iba disfrazada de Banshee. El traje de Lily era algo provocativo, un vestido corto negro que destacaba sobre todo por un pronunciado escote hacia el que bajaba una gota de sangre desde sus labios. Una capa oscura completaba el disfraz de vampiresa.

Jane había conseguido su disfraz en la tienda de Hogsmeade llamada "El paraíso del camuflaje". Tenían de toda clase de ropa. Absolutamente de cualquier tipo. Desde disfraces de minero o princesa disney, a ropa de princesa de verdad, pasando por ropa muggle japonesa y africana.

Por eso, cuando llegó al gran comedor y vio que su disfraz no era original, porque había otra persona con uno idéntico mirándola desde un lado de la entrada, se enfadó ¡Cómo podía ser! El dependiente dijo que era un modelo único.

Lena y Jane se miraron la una a la otra, las dos boquiabiertas y sin saber quién era la otra al verse tan solo los labios. La única diferencia apreciable es que Una (Jane) era más alta y tenía más pecho y que la otra (según opinión de los chicos) tenía "la cola" mejor puesta.

No pudieron ponerse a pelear como gatas por que otra marea de gente entró al Gran Comedor y las separó.

Esa gente eran Slytherin, entre ellos Lucius, Bellatrix, Snape, Narcisa y Reginald.

El prefecto vestía como un príncipe o rey medieval, corona incluida. Iba hablando con Snape que, a primera vista parecía no ir disfrazado, pero tenía unas gafas de sol encantadas para que no le oscurecieran la visión. Iba de incógnito.

Las hermanas Black discutían detrás de ellos. Mientras que Bellatrix hermosa y malvada estaba muy cómoda en su traje de bruja de Blancanieves, Narcisa no parecía nada cómoda en el suyo, a todas luces no lo había elegido ella. Estaba diseñado para demostrar y realzar, mediante poca tela y transparencias, lo buena que estaba. Iba de conejita Playboy. Sabiendo todo el mundo que no la podían tocar por ser la prometida de Malfoy, el efecto es que parecía un putón. Sin duda lo había escogido él, y no ella, para lucirla.

Reginald vestía como un dios nórdico, Thor. Una broma que solo tres personas en la sala comprendían. Aunque ni él mismo ni Lily, dos de esas tres personas, sabían quién era la tercera. Esa persona se limitó a sonreír y seguir a lo suyo.

La fiesta era divertida, por supuesto algunos estudiantes colaban alcohol para alegrar las poncheras, bailaban animados por el grupo contratado "Los locos de Salem", todo el mundo se divertía. Pero en la pausa de descanso que hizo el grupo, la profesora McGonagall subió al escenario. Iba disfrazada de profesora muggle.

-Alumnos de Hogwarts, escuchadme un momento. Debido a que el director no se encuentra entre nosotros por ciertos motivos me corresponde a mí informaros de un evento que tendrá lugar durante las vacaciones de navidad, para los que deseen quedarse en el castillo.

Dejó pasar unos instantes para que el murmullo se calmase, todo el mundo estaba extrañado ya que en esas fechas nunca se había organizado nada.

-Se trata de un campeonato, por parejas chico-chica, en el que en el plazo de cinco días, se deberán superar distintas pruebas y obstáculos. Cualquiera tiene posibilidades de ganar, así que todo el mundo puede participar, a excepción de los profesores y los elfos domésticos. Más detalles aparecerán mañana en el tablón de cada casa. Muchas gracias.

Bajó del escenario, y todo el mundo empezó a hablar a la vez, emocionados.

En ese momento, que la gente aprovechó para ir a por bebidas o al baño, fue cuando Sirius vio a su gatita. Lo malo, era que debía haber bebido demasiado, por que la veía doble.

Tenía que ser ella, ese traje de jaguar tan parecido…era una señal. Además, la nota decía que la encontrara en Halloween.

¿¡Pero por qué había dos!? Estaban separadas por una mesa, con una gran fuente de chocolate entre ellas, no se veían.

Las dos se acercaron a él cuando se dieron cuenta de que las miraba, pero extrañadas de que el 007 mirara a un lado y otro de la mesa miraron hacia el lado en el que no estaban, a ver que buscaba ahí.

Y se vieron. Enfadadas, pero no tanto como al principio, se pusieron a hablar para averiguar de dónde había sacado la otra el disfraz "único" que les habían vendido.

Sirius estaba desconcertado, no sabía que hacer así que, sacó un galeón, decidió que cruz sería la de la izquierda. Y lo lanzó.

Salió cruz. Eligió a Jane.

Mientras veía cómo SU perro y esa gata-zorra se iban a bailar, Lena se mordía la mejilla por dentro. ¡Ya lo tenía! Al fin iba a estar con Sirius, esperaba, pero se había entrometido esa. Rabiaba por su mala suerte, y también por que pese al disfraz no la reconociese.

Si no saltaba, era por que acabaría dándose cuenta antes o después, ya que ella no se transformaría en jaguar ni sabría nada de sus paseos nocturnos. Se haría la difícil, decidió, que se lo currara si pretendía que lo perdonase.

El que si estaba a punto de explotar, se sentía casi tan furioso como antes de la luna llena, era Remus. Estaba viendo a tesa charlar ¡Y reír! Con Lucius malfoy. Por suerte, o desgracia según el punto de vista, no era de los que montaban escenas en público.

Eso sí, cuando los vio besarse en la esquina del Gran Comedor, tuvo que marcharse a su habitación o mataría al rubio.

También veían ese beso, Lily y Narcisa, desde dos lugares distintos. La pelirroja asombrada de lo que veía, sin poder creérselo. Y la rubia furiosa. ¡En público! La estaba humillando en público.

Las miradas de las dos mujeres se cruzaron cuando miraron alrededor para ver si alguien más los veía.

La Slytherin hizo un gesto a la Gryffindor, quería hablar con ella. Darle un mensaje en realidad. Por el camino, conjuró un pergamino y pluma.

"Moste Potente Potions. Pag 455-458. Malfoy-Tesa"

Eso fue lo que le entregó a Lily, que se acercó a la entrada de la fiesta. Tras dárselo, la rubia se marchó a su sala común.


	14. 13· Manipulada

**Notas**

Hoola a todos de nuevo ^^ sobreviviendo a lcalor infernal de la put...de Málaga, aquí estoy para traeros un nuevo cap. Pero antes comento los reviews.**  
**

ClinaN7 e Higea: Siempre me ha encantado lo nódico, así que me gustó la idea de meterlo ^^ la gata-confusión me gustó xD en plan "La suerte no os ayuda ¿Lo conseguiréis al final?"

¿Quién sabe quién es la tercera persona de la sala? (yo jijiji) descubridlo ^^ junto con de que va la gincana ;D

Y no odieis tanto a Malfoy. Es bueno...osea, es guapo...xDD

Sin más, aquí os dejo con el capi. ¡Disfrutadlo!

**13· Manipulada**

Las reglas para la "Gincana de Hogwarts" eran sencillas: todo el que quisiera participar, debía inscribirse poniendo su nombre en el tablón. El número de chicos y chicas debía ser el mismo, de no serlo el último inscrito del grupo que tuviera más sería eliminado.

La selección de parejas sería cosa del sombrero seleccionador. De esa manera se garantizaba el máximo de compatibilidad en las parejas en lo referente a habilidades mágicas.

Solo habría premio para la pareja ganadora y se trataba de un surtido de distintos regalos ofrecidos por las tiendas de Hogsmeade. Además de 150 puntos para la casa.

-¡Lily Evans forma pareja con James Potter!

La sorpresa y el enfado fueron visibles en el rostro de Lily. Al girarse observó cierta expresión, sin duda parecida a la que ella misma tenía, en la cara de Potter. La furia llameó entonces en sus ojos. ¡Cómo se atreve a sentirse ofendido!¡Él!

El sentimiento en su pecho era ardiente, tanto como cuando besaba a James. De hecho, era exactamente el mismo.

Porque estaba besando a James, en el pasillo de las mazmorras. Y él se desmayaba. Entonces llegó Reginald. Era un aesir, como ella.

El libro no lo explicaba, pero Dumbledore decía que los primeros dos meses el ansia de sangre sería mayor.

Sangre. La deseaba y le era necesaria. Su olor…

La sangre de James, formando un charco.

Sentía tanto miedo de perderlo que no podía expresarlo.

La angustia que la invadía al verlo con Marlene Mckinon amenazaba con hacerla llorar. No podía soportarlo. Y eso era porque ella le…

-¡BASTA!

Jadeante y temblorosa, Lily recuperó el control de su cabeza. Tirada en la alfombra del despacho del director, intentó levantarse. Pero le fallaron las piernas, de no ser por las gentiles manos de su compañero de entrenamiento, Reginald, habría caído al suelo de nuevo.

La ayudó a llegar al sillón. Estaba pálida y sudorosa.

-Creo que ya está bien de oclumancia por hoy para usted. Ha mejorado, pero aún le queda mucho camino me temo.

Con un floreo de su varita, el profesor acercó una taza de humeante chocolate a la cansada pelirroja.

-Le hará bien.

Mientras tomaba el chocolate, procuraba aislarse y no mirar a Reginald, que como ella, no pudo mantener la barrera ante la legeremancia del director.

Era desagradable, aunque comprendía la necesidad de aprenderla. Desde que Dumbledore le explicó lo que ocurría supo que necesitaba toda la ayuda que el director le pudiese brindar.

Por suerte no había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. Después de Halloween los exámenes estaban ya tan cerca que casi todo su tiempo lo dedicaba a estudiar las cada vez más enormes pilas de apuntes y libros. Empezó a dudar de si los ÉXTASIS no eran más que una excusa de los profesores para poder torturarles impunemente.

El poco tiempo que no dedicaba a repasar, lo ocupaban sus tareas de prefecta. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ir más de un par de veces a la Sección Prohibida a buscar el Moste Potente Potions, y en ninguna de las dos ocasiones estaba allí.

También estaba Reginald.

Ya pasaban bastante tiempo juntos, pero ahora que los dos compartían el secreto de lo que eran estaban llegando a ser algo más. ¿Lo eran de antes? Ya se habían besado pero se trataba más de un intento de sacar a James de su cabeza. Al menos por su parte.

Pero ahora ¿Era más serio? Mentiría si dijese que no, admitió para sí misma. Por eso se sentía tan culpable, porque ningún beso de Reginald la había hecho sentir como sus dos besos con James.

Se decía que exageraba el recuerdo, que lo que pasó justo tras cada beso fue tan doloroso que magnificó todo lo demás. Pero ahora, tras haberlo revivido de forma tan intensa, no podía engañarse.

Suspiró y fue a ayudar a Reg a incorporarse.

Ambos se sentaron frente a la mesa del director cuando este lo hizo en su sillón.

-Quiero que antes de dormir practiquéis, dejéis la mente en blanco, os concentréis en mantener una barrera. Las próximas semanas las dedicaremos a otra materia, pero no descuidéis la oclumancia. Es una gran desventaja que vuestro rival conozca los hechizos que vais a usar o vuestra estrategia.

Ambos asintieron, fue Reg quién habló.

-¿Qué haremos esas semanas, director?

-Magia sin varita.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-Sigues colado por ella. No lo niegues.

Marlene se movió entre las sábanas, el cuerpo de la chica rozó el de James en el proceso, y para cuando acabó, le rodeaba una pierna con las suyas y tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro derecho del muchacho.

-Marlene, ¿Por qué dices que estoy colado por Evans? Creo que estoy en la cama contigo y no con ella…

Ella sonrió. Deslizó su mano hasta llegar a su pecho y empezó a hacer círculos en él con un dedo. No respondió de inmediato, sino que primero se inclinó lo suficiente para morderle el pectoral. Sin hacerle daño, pero dejando marca casi en el esternón del chico.

-He ahí la prueba, yo no he mencionado a Lily Evans.

-…

-Si estás en la cama conmigo, es porque tenemos una extraña relación que no se a dónde va, nos atraemos, y corriendo el riesgo de que tu ego crezca todavía más, eres muy bueno con el sexo. Pero tú no me amas a mí. Ni yo a ti. Y los dos lo sabemos.

De nuevo sin palabras, James no pudo más que suspirar y asentir.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de ella? Quizá te ayude sacarlo y tener una opinión femenina.

Tardó unos minutos en decidirse a contarlo, pero cuando empezó, no pudo parar. Le contó a Marlene toda su historia con Lily, lo que ocurrió en 4º curso, lo que ocurrió en los mundiales. También lo del pasillo de las mazmorras. No se dejó nada.

Mientras esperaba que ella respondiera, no podía evitar sentirse extraño. La chica lo notó.

-Sí, es raro ¿No? Estar los dos desnudos y abrazados, y que me estés contando cómo amas y deseas a otra mujer.- rió entre dientes.

Las suaves risitas de la Ravenclaw provocaron que James primero sonriera, y después se uniera a sus risas. Tardaron en calmarse.

-Eres estupenda. Cualquier otra se habría puesto furiosa después de escuchar todo eso.

-Tal vez yo también, en otras circunstancias. Pero tal y cómo han sucedido las cosas…no puedo hablar por ti, pero yo al principio fingía amarte y después esa mentira se tornó realidad en cierta manera. Estoy cómoda contigo, somos muy parecidos. Y desde el principio sabíamos que simplemente me estabas haciendo un favor. Y aunque no lo dijimos, también yo a ti. Para olvidarla. ¿No es cierto?

-Sí, lo es. Me pasó igual, y que seas tan buena en esto como yo, lo hace muy divertido.- admitió él, devolviéndole de paso el cumplido.

-Pero eso no puede durar. Nos haremos daño, y no estamos consiguiendo lo que pretendíamos. Al menos tú, no. Y no quiero que sigamos con esto si eso te va a hacer daño. De todas maneras, ya nos ha visto todo el mundo muchas veces, si ahora dejamos de vernos, podemos achacarlo a los exámenes y la tensión, y después de navidad, cortamos.

-Marlene, no me importa seguir si es lo mejor para ti. Como has explicado, no nos amamos y lo sabemos pero…eso no quita que te quiera. Te he cogido mucho cariño estas semanas, y eso no lo cambiará nadie.

-Eres adorable.- le acarició la cara con cierta ternura. –Pero sabes que es lo mejor, que dejemos de vernos en este plan. ¿Verdad?

-Sí.- acabó aceptando James. Simplemente era cierto.

Ella se subió sobre él, apoyando sus manos en el fuerte pecho del moreno y agachándose para besarlo. Justo antes de hacerlo, le sonrió con unas palabras.

-Entonces, hagamos que la despedida sea memorable.

Era una suerte que estuviesen en una habitación perdida entre los corredores secretos de Hogwarts, no saldría nada bueno de que los encontrasen ahí. Los menores se traumatizarían, los mayores se morirían de celos, y los profesores tendrían que expulsarlos…la gente decente no hacía posturas como esas.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Los ánimos de Tesa y Remus seguían siendo totalmente hostiles hacia el otro, pero al menos ya no lo mostraban de forma tan evidente como antes. Por ello la sala común estaba casi en calma.

No del todo, por que Lena observaba desde una esquina. No apartaba los ojos de cierta pareja no oficial sentados en una de las mesas, estudiando. ¿Es que Sirius no se daba cuenta de que no era ella? ¿Pero cómo era posible?

Había estado segura de que se daría cuenta enseguida, pero ya hacía más de un mes y cada vez parecían más cercanos.

Tenía que admitir que Jane era preciosa, y ahora que había dejado a un lado su actitud antihombres era también adorable. Se notaba que se sentía atraída por Sirius. ¿Y quién no? Pero es que además, él se sentía atraído por ella. Lena no sabría decir por qué, pero algo le decía que era más que mera tracción física.

Y eso era lo peor. Era ella la que tenía esa conexión especial con él, aunque el merodeador no lo supiese. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que Jane no era su jaguar?

Tenía que haberlo notado, era imposible que no lo notase. Entonces ¿Ya pasaba de ella? ¿Por culpa de un maldito disfraz y elegir a la equivocada?

No se daba cuenta, pero apretaba un cojín. Sus manos se habían transformado parcialmente y mostraban unas uñas muy poco humanas que se clavaban en la tela. Se relajó para volver a la normalidad.

Efectivamente, Sirius sabía que Jane no era "su gatita" pero se sentía muy cómodo con ella. Siempre había sido así, hasta que empezó a salir con Malfoy, después de eso nada fue igual. Se distanciaron.

Solo al perderla se dio cuenta de que ¿La quería? No estaba seguro, pero no le gustó que ella odiara a todos los hombres, en especial a él, que no había hecho nada.

Su complicidad perdida había regresado como si nunca se hubiese marchado, y eso unido al atractivo de Jane y a que al fin estaba abandonando sus ropas-saco…

Se sentía dividido. Por un lado estaba Jane y las cosas que revivía, sumadas a las nuevas que iban surgiendo. Cómo en esos momentos, estudiar y de cuando en cuando algún roce "fortuito" provocado por cualquiera de los dos.

Pero por el otro, su gatita. Se sentía como si la traicionara. Aunque era él quien dejó de bajar con ella los sábados, lo justificaba diciendo que si ella fue la otra chica disfrazada de jaguar, solo tenía que haber dicho algo, una o dos palabras y lo habría sabido. Pero no lo hizo.

Claro que, si se ponía a pensarlo a fondo, se daba cuenta de que ella no podía saber quién era el perro ¿No? Aunque hubiese sido la que llevaba el otro traje, no habría podido saber quién era Sirius. Luego, no sería culpa de ella, sino totalmente de él.

La realidad es que no bajaba al bosque por que se sentía avergonzado, había fallado en la prueba. Y no quería enfrentarse a bajar y no encontrarla allí.

La más sorprendida por su actitud era la propia Jane. Sin proponérselo, al fin podía decir que había superado su ruptura, por llamar así a todo lo que pasó con Malfoy.

Siempre había sido una chica perceptiva, por eso no se sorprendió al notar que a Sirius le pasaba algo. Otra mujer probablemente. Si tuviera que explicarlo no sabría hacerlo, pero estaba convencida de que ella estaba entre él y otra, no obstante, el le seguía el juego.

Dos días antes, la pelinaranja había tomado una decisión. Ella y el guapísimo Black, probarían la resistencia de los muebles de su habitación. Solo eso. En plan liberar la tensión acumulada de…no quería acordarse cuanto tiempo sin sexo.

Solo eso. "Calmar a la fiera" que se notaba dentro, y se apartaría elegantemente. Esperaba que él lo entendiera y pensase igual.

Buscaba el momento adecuado para saltarle encima. Igual tendría que ser algo más directa y decirle que la llevara a una de esas habitaciones secretas que tan bien conocían los merodeadores.

Si el momento no se presentaba esa noche, lo haría.

Junto a la chimenea, la otra Evans leía su libro de historia de la magia. O eso creían todos. En realidad había camuflado "historias de Asgard".

Ya lo había leído en dos ocasiones, pero aún así le parecía, con mucho, más interesante que la asignatura.

Estaba escrito por un vanir, poco después de que se marcharan de Asgard. Era en parte un relato personal, explicando la dureza de la decisión y el deber de los vanir, pero poco a poco pasaba a describir la historia, origen y leyendas de los clanes unidos, aesir y vanir.

En esos momentos, Lily miraba una página con dos dibujos muy detallados.

El árbol de Yggdrasil y la serpiente Ouroboros. Tatuajes de los aesir y los vanir respectivamente.

Aparecían en alguna parte del cuerpo, generalmente del torso, una vez se alcanzaba la madurez. Eran usados a modo de distinción entre los clanes cuando se unieron, ya que no se fiaban unos de otros. Se heredaba de padres a hijos.

Perdió esa utilidad cuando los clanes pasaron a ser uno, no solo de palabra sino también de corazón. No obstante, tenían más usos. Como por ejemplo, convocar al resto del clan con cierto hechizo y un toque al tatuaje. Permitía también traspasar ciertas barreras sin necesidad de anularlas.

Otra función era definir, en líneas generales, el papel del clan.

El árbol de Yggdrasil es conocido también cómo el árbol de la vida, de dónde todo nació. Por tanto el clan aesir se encargaba de que todo fuese bien, de que la vida siguiese su curso en todas partes.

La serpiente Ouroboros, la serpiente que se muerde la cola, indicaba que el clan vanir debía proteger el ciclo. Guardianes, protectores. Jueces y, en ultima instancia, verdugos.

Lily se sorprendió al verlo la primera vez, casi un dedo por debajo del ombligo. No había sentido nada, simplemente estaba ahí. Cuando se le pasó la sorpresa y aprendió lo que era, se alegró, al menos podrían ponerle la epidural si le hacía falta, no le había salido en la espalda.

Continuó releyendo las siguientes páginas. Los objetos prohibidos.

De nuevo había dibujos muy detallados, así cómo descripciones e historia detallada, pero ya las había leído, así que pasó a las notas a pie de página, escritas por Dumbledore.

Cuerno de Gjallar. Todo el que lo escucha queda sometido a la voluntad de quien lo hace sonar. Como si se tratase de una maldición imperius en masa.

Manzanas doradas. Otorgan la vida eterna, pero no invulnerabilidad.

Gungnir. Varita con forma de pequeña lanza, hecha de acero. Sus hechizos no pueden ser bloqueados o desviados.

Mjolnir. Golpear el suelo con él permite al portador someter a los enemigos que se hallen cerca. Probablemente usando la maldición cruciatus o una variante, en masa.

Dráupnir. Anillo. Efecto desconocido.

Cinco objetos que **-**al menos cuatro de ellos- de caer en malas manos, serían un peligro tan terrible que los vanir abandonaron su hogar y los aesir lo sellaron casi por completo, sacrificando sus vidas en el proceso.

Y Voldemort los quería.

Por suerte una de las protecciones era prácticamente insalvable para el señor de los mortífagos, no era un aesir. Y la cámara en la que se hallaban los objetos estaba rodeada por una poderosa barrera infranqueable para todos excepto los aesir.

Desgraciadamente, Reginald y ella sí lo eran, y por eso estaban en un gran peligro. Sin duda, él los intentaría atrapar. Antes o después se enteraría de lo que eran, si no lo sabía ya.

Por eso Dumbledore los preparaba de todas las formas que podía.

Lily cerró el libro, la angustiaba pensar que Voldemort descubriera su secreto. No por ella, pero sí por su familia y amigos. ¿Y si los torturaba o mataba para atraparla u obligarla?

Suspiro.

Al levantar la mirada vio como Tesa salía de a sala común. A ver a Malfoy, seguro.

Recordó el mensaje de Narcisa, y una vez más, decidió ir a la biblioteca a ver si el dichoso libro estaba ya allí. Le pidió la capa de invisibilidad a Sabrina.

-Que hijo de puta más…- fue lo primero que dijo tras encontrar el libro y buscar las páginas que se le indicó. Ya sabía lo que le pasaba a Tesa.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

"¡Otro romance transgresor!"

Ese era el título que rezaba el periódico de Rita Skeeter, la Gazzeta de Hogwarts, a la mañana siguiente. El subtítulo explicaba el por qué.

"Relaciones entre Gryffindors y Slytherin parecen estar de moda, ¿Será por eso que el siempre elegante Lucius Malfoy se ve por las noches con la desdichada Tesa Stone?"

Todo el mundo lo encontraba difícil de creer. Pero Skeeter, por retorcida que fuese, nunca publicaba nada con al menos un tercio de la verdad de su parte.

Jane fue la que peor se lo tomó. Estaba aterrada por su amiga, no quería que ella pasase por lo mismo que ella. Tampoco quería que sus amigos supieran lo que ese…desgraciado, le hizo a ella.

Tampoco se lo tomó muy bien Remus. Fingió, con poco éxito, que no le importaba lo que provocó otra pelea con Tesa. Quizá ella se sentía culpable, o puede que le molestara su indiferencia.

Se marchó hecha una furia.

Lily se aclaró la garganta, cuando Remus también se fue, para llamar la atención de los demás.

-Chicos, tengo que hablar con todos vosotros. Es sobre Tesa. Cuando desayunemos, vamos al lago, es importante.

Sirius y James se miraron extrañados, ¿Lily quería saltarse una clase? También era raro que incluyese a su odiado Potter. Jane en cambio estaba nerviosa, ¿Ella lo sabía? Reginald respiró aliviado, por unos momentos pensó que iba a desvelar el secreto. También incluyó a Lena, ya que la había escuchado, y era buena en pociones, lo que no iría mal.

Unos veinte minutos después, los seis estaban a la orilla del lago, bastante pegados al muro del castillo, de forma que no era sencillo verlos. Estar bajo un solitario sauce llorón ayudaba.

-Bueno aquí estamos Lily. ¿Qué pasa con Tesa?- Sirius se acomodó contra la pared de piedra mientras preguntaba.

-S**í**, me intriga tanto secretismo. ¿Está en un lío?- añadió James.

La prefecta asintió.

-Sí, pero no es que ella haya hecho algo que no deba. Es que le están haciendo algo. Mirad.

Les tendió una hoja de papel con lo que había copiado del Moste Potente Potions. Todos se juntaron para leerla.

Las páginas que Lily había mirado explicaban cómo hacer dos pociones. Ambas alteraban la mente de forma sutil.

La primera, una poción de repudio, era llamada jocosamente "la poción del matrimonio". Necesitaba, entre otros ingredientes, de la sangre de la persona que se quisiera repudiar. Quien sufriera el efecto de la poción, poco a poco sentiría más y más aversión hacia el dueño de la sangre. Los más mínimos e inocuos gestos serían exagerados hasta parecer un insulto. Con tiempo suficiente, el efecto podría ser tan poderoso que llevara a asesinar incluso a aquellos que antes se amaba. De ahí que lo comparasen con un matrimonio.

La segunda era una poción de amor. Muy suave, se llamaba "filtro de la predisposición". Y ese era su efecto, favorecer los sentimientos positivos respecto a alguien. De nuevo, necesitaba sangre de quién fuese a ser favorecido.

Ambas pociones tenían una cosa más en común, no necesitaban ser ingeridas. Lo que requerían era un objeto, un tótem o foco, que podía ser cualquier cosa. Debía pertenecer a la víctima de las pociones, algo que a ser posible tocara con frecuencia o llevara encima.

Podía ser el mismo foco para las dos, de hecho, era frecuente que fuese así.

-¿De dónde ha salido esto?- inquirió Sirius.

-¿Las ha usado Malfoy contra Tesa?- la mirada de James era preocupada.

Por encima de todo, los merodeadores eran amigos leales, daba igual lo que hubiera hecho Tesa, más aún si no era por su propia voluntad.

-Eso creo, sí. Lo explica todo, o casi todo.- asintió Lily.

-Pero ¿Y tú cómo lo has descubierto?- apuntó Lena.

-Pues, vi a Tesa y a Malfoy besándose en Halloween. También los vio tu prima- miró a Sirius- Narcisa. Creo que no le hizo ninguna gracia que le pusiera ese disfraz y que encima se besara con otra en público.

-Están prometidos y todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero Malfoy se acuesta con quién quiere.- explicó Reginald –Eso sí, siempre dentro de Slytherin. A veces también se acuesta con Bellatrix. Diría que mucho menos de lo que él querría, y sólo cuando a ella le da la gana.

-Debe ser difícil para ella. Para Narcisa quiero decir.- murmuró Lena

-Si, pero bueno no es que ella sea una santa. Malfoy no lo sabe, claro, pero ella se acuesta con Snape.

-¿Con Snivellus?- se sorprendió James –Es mucha mujer para…ese.

Por un momento Lily estuvo apunto de enfadarse ¿Cómo que era mucha mujer? ¿Por qué miraba a Narcisa? Pero se contuvo recordándose que eso no tenía importancia, el asunto era Tesa.

Sirius pareció pensar parecido.

-Mi prima no es una buena persona, eso no lo ha hecho por su buen corazón. Probablemente se deba a que se sintió humillada en público hasta más allá de lo que pudo soportar.

Lena releía las pociones.

-Hay antídotos, aunque no servirán de nada si no encontramos ese foco. ¿Alguien sabe qué puede ser?

Nadie respondió.

-Pues tenemos que averiguarlo pronto. El efecto de las pociones no modifica su voluntad. Es decir, solo la, digamos, orienta. Todo lo que haga en realidad será decisión suya y bueno…seguro que se arrepentirá de muchas cosas.

Empezaron a hablar sobre qué podía ser y sobre cómo conseguir los ingredientes de las pociones. La única que no hablaba era Jane.

Lily acabó dándose cuenta.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Las primas se miraron un momento, y Jane asintió.

-Tengo que contaros algo.- calló unos momentos, antes de volver a hablar soltó un suspiro tembloroso.

Con la atención de todos puesta en ella, los miró uno por uno antes de relatar por primera vez todo lo que ocurrió durante su relación con Lucius Malfoy. Cómo la dominaba y usaba esa maldición odiosa de tortura y placer…y cómo terminó usando la cruciatus.

Todos estaban horrorizados, claro. Pero el que parecía más furioso era Sirius. Tuvo que apoyarle una mano en el brazo por que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a salir a matar a Malfoy.

-Eso es pasado. Creo que debió usar una de esas pociones sobre mi yo…yo no soy tan sumisa.- Jane enrojeció levemente. –Pero ahora, lo que no podemos permitir es que le pase a Tesa.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana revisando y discutiendo lo que iban a hacer y lo que no.


	15. 14· Parejas

**Notas:**

Bueenas a todos en una entrega más de las locuras de Mel ^^ vamos con los reviews.

Higea:

¿Pobre Tesa? ¿Por qué? Si disfruta :p jijiji

"Petunia también lo es, ¿no?" ¿Lo será jijiji

Y me alegra que te gustara esa frase xD pk me moló un montón ponerla jajaja

CliaN7:

Triángulos, triángulos everywhere :D

Hay que ver como maltratáis a Lucius...pobrecito, un poco de apoyo por parte del público...si no es tan malo (consigo mismo)

yyy ¿a que mola Marlene/James? :P**  
**

Bueno sin más dilación aquí os dejo con el cap de hoy. ¡Disfrutad/odiadme!

**14· Parejas**

A mediados de la tercera semana de diciembre el castillo se relajó palpablemente con el fin de los exámenes. Hubieran salido bien o mal, ya no tenían que preocuparse hasta la vuelta de vacaciones.

De esa manera, al fin podían ponerse de lleno a buscar los ingredientes que no habían podido encontrar aún. Por ejemplo, el foco.

A la mañana siguiente, el expreso de Hogwarts partiría para Londres, por lo que los alumnos tenían todo ese día para ir a Hogsmeade para comprar regalos o simplemente pasar él día. Ahí es donde iría Jane, con Tesa. Tenían que sacarla de la habitación para poder rebuscar entre sus cosas para encontrar la pluma. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que tenía que ser eso. Se encargaría Sabrina.

Lena se colaría en el despacho del profesor Slughorn para coger algunos de los ingredientes que necesitaban. Aún así, faltaban otros dos. Sangre de Malfoy y sangre de Remus.

Estuvieron de acuerdo en no decirle nada a Remus hasta el último momento, cuando le pidieran la sangre. Para evitar el asesinato de Lucius Malfoy. Pero eso significaba distraerlo hasta entonces. La tarea recayó en Lily.

Aunque al principio se negó aduciendo que al ser sus amigos deberían ser Sirius o Potter (No eran tan amigos como para llamarlo James ¿No?) ambos se negaron, porque lo que iban a hacer para conseguir la sangre de Malfoy podía ser peligroso, y no iban a dejar que una señorita se pusiera en peligro…en realidad ninguno de los dos quería perderse la diversión.

No la habrían convencido, y menos con ese argumento, si Reginald no se lo hubiese pedido por favor. Alguien tenía que ir con Remus y él no lo conocía bien. Le susurró otro motivo al oído.

-¿Estás segura de controlarte si hueles la sangre de Malfoy?

Si se dejó convencer fue porque, ciertamente, no estaba segura.

Todos desayunaban en la mesa de Gryffindor, cada cual con su misión ya asignada. Comentaban las parejas para la gincana.

-Mi hermano y Lily, si consiguen no matarse, tienen buenas posibilidades, creo que son la pareja más fuerte.- comentó Sabrina.

-Oye ¿Y yo qué?- se quejó Jane –Lena y yo somos muy buenas.

-Es cierto que lo sois. Pero es que…son James y Lily.- apuntó Sirius.

Las dos le miraron echando chispas por los ojos, pero se ablandaron al verlo. Se le notaba molesto por no poder participar, pero su tío Alphard le había pedido que fuese a verlo para hablar de algo importante.

-Lo siento James, pero voy a ganar yo. Sabes que soy el mejor…- comentó Reginald.

Se trataba de una broma sin malicia, pero el Gryffindor se la tomó bastante a pecho. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a la gincana o a Lily? Era evidente que los dos tenían una relación, aunque no estuviese muy claro de qué tipo, y James lo tomaba como una amenaza.

-Ya lo veremos, Reg, ya lo veremos.- sonrió, tratando de ocultar lo que en realidad sentía. Tal vez solo fuese su imaginación y se refería a la gincana. -¿Quién es tu pareja?

-Por lo que sé es bastante buena en DCAO, aunque yo también, pero se le dan bien las transformaciones. Yo soy mejor en encantamientos. Quizá combinemos bien.

-Ya ¿Pero quién es? Las parejas se deberían haber dicho en el Gran Comedor, no en cada casa.- se quejó Lena.

-Pues es…Bellatrix Black.- al decirlo, Reginald medio suspiró.

-No pareces muy conforme de estar con mi prima. No me extraña, a nadie le gustaría.- se rió Sirius.

-Ya bueno, es que seguro que intenta acorralarme. Me temo que algún día me lance un pretrificus mientras duermo y se meta en mi cama desnuda…ahora siendo mi pareja tendrá más oportunidades.

Miró a Lily y bromeó.

-Y claro, es que aunque está chalada, tiene un cuerpazo ya sabéis…la carne es débil.

Los chicos tuvieron que admitirlo, las chicas en cambio bufaron despectivas. Sobre todo Lily, muy celosa.

Verla celosa, y ver también cómo esos celos enfadaban a James, hizo sonreír a Reginald. Él no era ciego, y James Potter siempre sería una amenaza en lo que a Lily se refería.

Ni Tesa ni Remus participaban en la conversación. Él porque Blair se había acercado y estaban hablando bajito y en susurros. Ella porque los estaba mirando. ¡Qué hijos de puta! Encima de lo que le hicieron, ahora se lo restregaban por la cara.

Menos mal que Lucius la había invitado a pasar la navidad en su casa. Sus padres no estarían. Hasta había bromeado con usarla para untar el caviar. Pensar en la de cosas que podrían hacer más de una semana solos en una mansión la relajó, e incluso sonrió con aire soñador.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, los planes se pusieron en marcha.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

La tarea de Jane era sencilla: retrasar lo máximo posible la vuelta al castillo, así que se puso a ella con empeño. Tampoco le iba a resultar desagradable ir de tiendas con Tesa ¿No?

Se equivocaba. Casi al final del día de compras, llegaron a la ropa interior femenina. Lo pasó bien al principio, eligiendo cosas para ella, pero cuando Tesa, en lugar de simplemente aconsejarla, como hacía normalmente, decidió comprarse varias cosas. Jane no paraba de imaginarse con quién las usaría. Y cómo acabaría todo.

Se le hizo muy larga la mañana.

Sabrina en cambio, no tuvo ningún problema en encontrar la pluma que le habían descrito. De cóndor enano. Estaba marcando una página en el libro de historia de la magia.

Lily tampoco tuvo problemas para entretener a Remus, contaba con la inesperada ayuda de Blair. Entre las dos se lo llevaron al lago y le pidieron que las ayudara con Aritmancia.

Lily no tenía esa asignatura, pero Remus se lo creyó cuando le dijo que era para comprender mejor un libro que vio en la biblioteca. Lily leía cosas muy raras a veces, y él lo sabía.

La tarea de Lena no fue tan sencilla.

Tuvo que esperar a que Slughorn saliera del despacho rumbo a Las Tres Escobas, como sabía que haría, pero estaba tardando más de lo habitual y la animaga se empezó a poner nerviosa.

Tanto que estuvo apunto de no darse cuenta de que el profesor salía y echaba la llave. Eso no sería un problema. Lo malo es que lanzó un encantamiento que ella no conocía. Si no se hubiera dado cuenta ¿Quién sabe que le podría haber pasado? Bueno, nada grave, no en una escuela… ¿No? Aunque era un Slytherin, no podía dar nada por sentado.

Se acercó con cuidado y murmuró dos encantamientos. Apretó los dientes tras el segundo.

-Finite incantatem. Alohomora.

La puerta se abrió…y no pasó nada más.

Respiró aliviada mientras entraba a por los ingredientes.

En ese mismo momento, el plan de James, Sirius y Reginald daba comienzo. Tenían que hacer que pareciera una de las bromas de **P**eeves que se salía un poco de madre, si Malfoy sospechaba para qué querían la sangre quizá pudiese hacer algo a Tesa. No se podían arriesgar.

Reginald tendría que hablar con Malfoy. Ingeniárselas para que lo acompañara por cierto pasillo. Esa sería, en teoría, la parte más complicada.

-Malfoy ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro.- Con un ademán despidió a Crabbe y Goyle . Sonrió a Reginald. –Pero llámame Lucius, estamos entre amigos ¿No?- las compañías del heredero de los Knox no eran de su agrado, pero podía obviarlo por ser quién era.

-Perdona, Lucius. Es que estoy algo distraído. Verás…¿Por qué no vamos a algún lugar más privado? La biblioteca por ejemplo.

-De acuerdo.- asintió el rubio.

A mitad de camino, se detuvo junto a una ventana.

-En realidad, quizá allí haya más gente. Bueno aquí no hay nadie. Lucius, se trata de Bella. Es que he…escuchado que tú y ella sois…bueno, algo. Quiero que sepas que no pretendo entrometerme ni aprovecharme de que me hayan puesto de pareja suya en la gincana.

Le puso a la frase la cantidad justa de titubeo y duda.

-Tranquilo Reginald. Si yo participara, estaría con ella, no lo dudo. Pero de todas maneras, no hagas caso de los rumores. Son meras habladurías.

-Me alegro, no quisiera que algo así n…

Uno de los cuadros gritó advirtiéndoles.

Los dos chicos vieron cómo una armadura se les caía encima, obra de Sirius. No solo sobre Lucius, sino sobre ambos, para darle realismo. No obstante, la alabarda de la armadura golpearía sobre el rubio platino y no sobre el aesir.

De los dos, solo Reg vio cómo parte de la sangre que brotó de la herida desapareció misteriosamente en el aire. Había sido recogida por un vas invisible conjurado por James, que además volvía invisible todo lo que entrara en él.

La herida no era seria, y una vez cumplido el objetivo de la trampa, los dos Gryffindor se marcharon de su escondite tras el tapiz, por el pasadizo oculto, dejando a Reginald atendiendo al prefecto y llevándolo a la enfermería.

Todo había salido bien.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-Tenemos un problema.- dijo Lena nada más llegar. Era la última en hacerlo.

Todos la esperaban en una habitación oculta tras el pedestal de una armadura en el 6º piso, excepto Reginald, que estaba con Malfoy para que no sospechara nada. Sirius y James dijeron a todos la contraseña para entrar.

La habitación no era muy grande, pero había espacio suficiente para las siete personas que allí se encontraban. La habitación contaba con un amplio sofá, varios pufs y una mesa redonda y baja en el centro con una baraja en el centro. Era curioso, si no estabas usando las cartas, ellas solas se recogían y se colocaban en el centro.

Todos la miraron.

-¿Qué? ¿Te han pillado?- inquirió James incorporándose de en su puf.

-No. No soy una torpe ¿Vale? Dejad de menospreciarme.

-Tranquila, nadie lo hace. Pero cuéntanos qué pasa.- la calmó Sirius.

-Veréis, tengo todos los ingredientes.- señaló la bolsa que llevaba en la mano.- menos uno. Pétalos de nirn. No quedaban.

-¿Y cómo los podemos conseguir? Si no había en ese despacho, no habrá en toda la escuela.- aseguró Blair, tumbada en el suelo con la cabeza en las piernas de Sabrina, que estaba en otro puf.

-He ido a la biblioteca, por eso he tardado un poco más. Tengo una buena noticia y una mala.

-Empieza por la buena.- sugirió Lily desde el sofá.

-Podemos encontrar esa flor en el Bosque Prohibido, bastante dentro, donde nunca da el sol.

-¿Y la mala entonces? Que la flor nace y muere tan solo las noches de luna llena. Y la luna llena no es hasta pasado mañana, es decir, que Tesa ya se habrá ido con Malfoy a pasar la navidad.

Nadie habló, aunque Jane negaba con la cabeza, asustada de lo que podía pasar.

-No podemos dejar que Tesa se vaya.- dijo.

-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Sabrina –No se va a quedar, está muy ilusionada.

-¡Da igual! No se puede ir.- Jane estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

-No podemos hacer nada.- se quejó James, apoyando a su hermana. –Maldita suerte…

-¡No voy a dejar que le haga lo que me hizo a mí!- se levantó decidida a marcharse y atar a Tesa.

Lily la cogió del brazo

–Jane…- pero ella se soltó de un tirón y siguió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a apartar a Lena si ella no se quitaba sola, pero un brazo más fuerte que el de Jane la sujetó.

Era Sirius, al verlo, empezó a golpearle y gritar que la soltara. Pero él no lo hizo, sino que la sujetó mejor, y la atrapó hasta que se calmó.

No tardó mucho en suceder, los gritos pasaron a ser sollozos en poco tiempo, y los golpes perdieron su fuerza llegando a ser más bien gestos que verdaderos golpes.

Acabó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Sirius empezando a llorar. Él la abrazó mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras.

Que Jane tuviera un estallido como ese, con lágrimas, hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba, que todos los presentes estaban callados y algo conmocionados. Excepto Lena, que no podía evitar sentirse celosa. Sirius no debería abrazar a nadie más que a ella de esa manera.

Apartó la mirada y se sentó junto a Lily. Fue la pelirroja quién tomó la palabra.

-Jane, por lo que nos contaste Malfoy empezó…poco a poco. Quiero decir, con todo el trabajo que se ha tomado, no va a arriesgarse a estropearlo yendo deprisa ¿No? Probablemente solo tengan sexo…duro. Pero no la maldecirá cómo a ti. No todavía. ¿No crees?

Su prima tardó en responder, pero cuando lo hizo, parecía más calmada. Quizá por Sirius, o por las palabras de Lily.

-Es posible, sí. Creo que tienes razón. Pero si no conseguimos esos pétalos esta luna llena, me da igual, no dejaré que se acerque más a Malfoy.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Si hay que romperle todos los huesos…- el tono de James era tan serio como cuando hablaba de quidditch. Era su tono de capitán, ni rastro de broma.

Todos se miraron, no era necesario que dijesen nada, estaban de acuerdo.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Para cuando llegaron a la mansión, ya era de noche, el viaje en tren hasta Hogwarts duraba todo un día. Era impresionante ¿Cuánto dinero tenían los Malfoy?

-Vaya es…impresionante.

-¿Verdad? Mi abuelo la construyó. Le costó una fortuna pero, valió la pena. Y es toda nuestra estas navidades. Ven, te la enseñaré.

El tono al decir "nuestra" hizo sonreír a Tesa, parecía que no era la única con ganas de llegar al dormitorio.

La mansión Malfoy no desmerecía su belleza exterior cuando observabas la interior. Todo estaba exquisitamente decorado, sin preocuparse del coste. Pasaron al hall, donde un elfo doméstico se apresuró a hacerse cargo de sus abrigos. Las maletas ya las traía el chofer.

-Wig ¿Dónde está Doba? Es su tarea la que estás haciendo tú.

-S**í** mi señor. Lo siento mi señor. Pero Doba dio a luz anoche mi señor. Los señores Malfoy le han permitido tres días de descanso mi señor.

-Vaya. Bueno, qué se le va a hacer.- no parecía en absoluto emocionado por una nueva vida.

-Wig, enseña la casa a mi invitada. Muéstrale sus habitaciones. Tesa, voy a hablar con mi padre para decirle que he llegado. Estás en tu casa.- regalándole una sonrisa encantadora se marchó.

Tras ver la casa, la incredulidad de Tesa ¡Tanto dinero! No había descendido un ápice. No obstante, tumbada en una cama de sábanas de seda, rodeada de lujos. Se sentía fría. No sabía identificar por qué, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba en la casa, más intranquila se notaba.

Lo achacó a haber crecido en un orfanato desde los seis años. Al contraste entre esa vida y tanto lujo.

La realidad era muy distinta. Su madre, valkyria como ella, no tuvo tiempo de enseñarle casi nada. ¿Para qué? Siendo tan joven no lo necesitaría. Pero una de las cualidades de su raza era sentir la muerte. La mansión vibraba con esa sensación.

Pero ella no la podía relacionar con nada, solo se notaba inquieta.

-Su baño está preparado señorita.- La voz de Wyg la sobresaltó, era muy silencioso. Pero sonrió al ver el baño, seguro que era por lo menos tan grande como el de los prefectos.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Cuando el expreso de Hogwarts se marchó quedaron en la escuela muchos alumnos más de lo habitual, para ver las pruebas de la gincana o para participar en ellas.

Los participantes eran, por casas:

Gryffindor  
Lily Evans y James Potter (7º, 7º)

Jane Evans y Lena Davis ( 7º, 6º)

Slytherin  
Bellatrix Black y Reginald Knox (7º, 7º)

Narcisa Black y Severus Snape (6º, 7º)

El resto de candidaturas habían sido retiradas bien porque los padres contaban con alguno de la pareja para otra cosa y no les permitían quedarse, o bien por quitarse de en medio respecto a una previsible guerra entre leones y serpientes.

Los mejores ejemplos de las otras casas, como Marlene Mckinon de Ravenclaw o Bill y Bell de Hufflepuff, no podían quedarse y los demás no se consideraban a la altura de gente como James o Bellatrix.

Empezando a partir de las 00:00 de esa noche, cuando ya fuese el día siguiente a la marcha del tren, podrían comenzar con las pruebas. La lista de las mismas se colgaría en el tablón de cada casa, además de hacerse llegar a cada pareja.

En cada prueba de desafiarán uno o varios talentos de los participantes. Los profesores serán los encargados de puntuar a cada pareja en función a lo bien, o mal, que se desenvuelvan. Al final se hará un recuento del total, de modo que hacerlo muy mal o muy bien en una sola prueba no garantizará nada.

En la sala común, más vacía de lo habitual, James y Lily estaban sentados juntos sin pelearse ¿Cuánto duraría? Observaban el pergamino de las pruebas. James las fue leyendo.

-_Huevo flotante_, en el Gran Comedor entre las 10:30 y las 13:30, cualquier día. Pero no dice exactamente qu**é** hay que hacer.

_Último superviviente_, Campo de quidditch, el tercer día de la gincana a las 18:00. Tampoco explica más.

_Enigmas y puzzle_, podemos ir a recoger un sobre cada vez al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, se nos dará el siguiente cuando resolvamos el que tenemos. Además de una pieza de un puzzle.

_Carrera por la poción_, en el aula de pociones más grande, todos los días entre 14:30 y 17:30. Y…tampoco explica nada más.

-¿Queda alguna más?

-S**í**, una más. Te va a encantar…_Confianza en el compañero, _último día de la gincana, 18:00.

-Confianza en el compañero. Eso es cosa de Dumbledore, seguro.- bufó la pelirroja.

James asintió.

Dejó de darle vueltas a las pruebas para pensar en las pociones para Tesa.

Ni ella ni Remus estaban en el castillo, aunque ninguno de los dos contaba ya que no sabían nada. Además, no iba a dejar que ni Tesa ni Lena ni Lily, vamos, ninguna chica, se metiese en el Bosque Prohibido.

Sirius tampoco estaba, lo que los dejaba a él y Reginald. Parecía un tío capaz y era buena gente, pero no conocía el bosque como él. Así pues, la única opción, era ir sólo. Iría más rápido en su forma de animago.

-Iré a por la flor mañana un rato después de la cena, cuando casi todo el mundo esté acostado.

-¿Irás? ¿Cómo que irás?

-Pues eso…que iré.

-Querrás decir iremos ¿No?- el ceño de la chica auguraba una pelea.

-Quiero decir iré.- pero si James lo notó, decidió ignorarlo.

-Ya…¿Se puede saber por qué?

-El bosque es peligroso, no es un lugar para..- se calló. Se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Para mujeres ¿Es eso lo que ibas a decir?

-No yo…esto…es decir, habrá bichos y cosas peores…- balbuceó.

-Machista. Joder…me tenía que tocar de pareja.- Lily se marchó hecha una furia.

Jane y Lena observaron a la "mejor pareja de Gryffindor" desde el otro lado de la sala común. Sonrieron cuando se empezaron a pelear, pero al mirarse, recordaron que se odiaban, y borraron la sonrisa. También miraban las pruebas, especulaban sobre de qué trataría cada una.

Aunque en el fondo, Lena pensaba en cómo sonsacarle a Jane si sentía algo por Sirius o no, y la pelinaranja, sin saber muy bien por qué, se encontraba pensando en quién sería la chica en los pensamientos de Sirius…no quería joder a una amiga.

Pensamientos como ese, de buena persona (más o menos) eran lo opuesto a los que pasaban por la cabeza de Bellatrix. Había decidido mudarse a la habitación de Reginald durante la gincana, para protegerse entre los dos de Snape y Narcisa.

Había camas libres, no tendrían que dormir juntos. Aunque eso no tranquilizaba en absoluto a Reginald, que no había sabido negarse. Temía lo que la peligrosay sensual morena hiciera por la noche.

Empezaron a hablar de las pruebas.

La otra pareja de Slytherin en cambio, no hablaba. No en el sentido habitual del término. Pero se decían muchísimas cosas sobre la cama de Lucius Malfoy. Se las dijeron tres veces esa noche.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

También en la cama de Lucius, pero en la de su mansión, Tesa se mordía el labio y jadeaba con cada golpe de cadera de su rubio amante.

Después de un relajante y perfumado baño el elfo Wig les sirvió una cena que casi ridiculizaba a los elfos de Hogwarts. No le pasó desapercibida la cantidad de alimentos levemente afrodisíacos. Como si les hiciera falta. Se notaba que los dos estaban deseando terminar con la cena y el vino para subir a tomar el postre, pero se lo tomaron con calma. Disfrutaron de la cena, charlando y bebiendo.

Y después de eso casi les faltó tiempo para llegar a la cama.

Lucius siempre había sido más brusco que Remus, precisamente por eso la excitaba tanto ¿No? No era ninguna princesita. En la cama quería caña, y eso lo estaba consiguiendo especialmente esa noche.

Él le apretaba y mordía los pechos hasta el punto de llegar a hacerle algo de daño, pero apenas…y se compensaba con creces con las sensaciones que le provocaba.

Bufaba como un toro sobre ella, yendo cada vez más aprisa, pese a todo tenía el control suficiente para no pasarse y bajar el ritmo justo a tiempo. La estaba volviendo loca, necesitaba más.

Lo giró y se colocó sobre él, apoyando las manos en su pecho y cabalgándolo para sentirlo al máximo. Él empezó a darle azotes en las nalgas, como quien azuza a su caballo para que vaya más rápido.

Nunca le habían hecho eso. Era humillante en cierta manera, ser tratada como un animal…pero se mentiría a sí misma si no admitiese que cada azote la calentaba un poco más.

Arqueó la espalda con los ojos en blanco y clavando las uñas en el pecho de Lucius menos de diez minutos después, ni siquiera tenía voz para gritar de lo intenso que fue su orgasmo.

Malfoy estaba concentrado en disfrutar. Pero una pequeña parte de su mente se sonrió complacida. La comida afrodisíaca era una simple tapadera para disimular una sustancia muy especial, suave, pero que multiplicaría cualquier placer recibido por Tesa. Snape se la preparó.

Ya estaba casi lista. Sólo un poco más, y empezaría la verdadera diversión.


	16. 15 · La gincana 1ª parte

**Notas  
**

Bueenas de nuevo ^^ Se me olvidó subir esto ayer :p vamos con los reviews del cap anterior

CliaN7 e Higea(mis lectoras más fieles): Maltratáis mucho a Malfoy ¬¬ (aunque se lo merec...) digooo lo maltratáis...pobrecillo el pobre solo hace lo que yo le mando :D

La gincana me gustó bastante escribirla, espero que cumpla vuestras expectativas ^^

Y como ya sabéis...tengo debilidad por Bella. Envidio a Reg T^T**  
**

Yy sin más dilación, aquó os dejo con el siguiente cap.

**15 · La gincana (1ª parte)**

-¡Vale!- hecha una furia, Lily se marchó hacia su dormitorio. Quedó claro lo mosqueada que estaba cuando sonó el portazo.

James gruñó subiendo hacia el suyo. ¿Por qué era tan cabezota? Si lo hacía para no ponerla en peligro…bueno y para poder ir por el Bosque Prohibido transformado, lo que sería más seguro y rápido para él.

Pero no, insistía tanto en ir que al final acabaron gritándose...otra vez. Casi no podía creerse que esa misma tarde hubiesen tenido un instante de conexión cerca del final de la desastrosa prueba.

La primera prueba que intentaron James y Lily y el resto de parejas, era sencilla en apariencia. Consistía en transportar todos los "huevos" metálicos que pudieran de un lado del comedor al otro en el tiempo asignado.

Cada huevo se trataba de un artilugio con dos partes. La exterior era del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol pero algo ovalada y transparente. En el interior había otra pelota, no más grande que un huevo ordinario, y opaca.

La dificultad de la prueba radicaba en que uno de la pareja tendría que hacer flotar el huevo del interior sin tocar el grande por dentro. Mientras que el otro se encargaría de hacer flotar el balón transparente.

El camino de la cesta inicial a la final contenía trampas. El aire soplaría de uno de los lados, o desde arriba o abajo según el color del suelo. Cambiaba cada varios metros para que los alumnos supieran dónde cambiaría o desaparecería el viento. Pero los participantes no sabrían que dirección significaba cada color hasta que entraran la primera vez.

Para añadirle dificultad en cada intento tendrían que intercambiar los papeles, es decir, cuando pasaran de un artefacto a otro ya fuese porque lo pusiesen en la cesta final o porque explotase, quién estuviese haciendo flotar el grande pasaría a hacer flotar el pequeño.

Debían proceder con cuidado pues si el huevo y el balón se tocabanexplotarían. Nada peligroso, pero perderían un artefacto. Cuantos más consiguieran llevar, mejor puntuación les daría el profesor Flitwick.

Tenía sus complicacionespero no sería nada para ellos dos ¿No? Nada más lejos de la verdad. Se pelearon por quién hacía flotar una parte o la otra primero, por quién marcaba el ritmo…Por todo.

Para cuando lograron llevar el primero hasta el final las otras parejas, sobre todo Snape y Narcissa, ya llevaban al menos diez.

Un golpe de viento lanzó el artefacto hacia Lily cuando faltaba menos de un tercio del tiempo que tenían para la prueba y ambas partes se tocaron. Se produjo el característico destello un instante antes de que explotara.

En esa fracción de tiempo, James vio que estaba muy cerca de Lily. Incluso una explosión tan pequeña podía causarle quemaduras, así que se colocó delante de ella, empujándola.

Se hizo una pequeña quemadura en la nuca, apenas nada, solo le quedó una pequeña calva casi en el cuello. Apenas se notaba. Pero con ese gesto, dejaron de pelear. Ella estaba muy sorprendida y no dejaba de mirarlo. Se había puesto en peligro por ella. Muy poco peligro, vale, pero por ella.

Su compenetración mejoró muchísimo y empezaron a llevar los huevos explosivos más rápido que los otros lo que quedaba de prueba.

Aún así, recibieron la puntuación más baja. Podía haber sido mucho peor, solo estaban dos puntos por debajo de Lena y Jane, que tenían un catorce sobre veinte. Los mejores fueron Snape y Narcisa con un impresionante diecinueve, superior al nada desdeñable diecisiete de Reginald y Bellatrix.

Aprovechando que todo el mundo estaba ya en el Gran Comedor, se recolocaron las mesas de las casas y se sirvió el almuerzo. La tregua entre "la pareja de oro" de Gryffindor duró mientras comían.

No tardó mucho en romperse tras acabar de comer, al verse los peores, se empezaron a pelear otra vez y no pararon en todo el camino de regreso a la torre. Pasaban de un tema a otro a tal velocidad que los curiosos perdían el hilo. El último, ya en la sala común, fue el tema de la flor en el Bosque Prohibido.

Al llegar a su dormitorio y dar el portazo, haciendo que al pobre Merlín casi le diese algo, Lily tenía muy claro que no iba a quedarse quieta porque el machito Potter se lo dijera. "Es peligroso" ¡Ja! Como si Lily Evans no supiese defenderse teniendo una varita en la mano.

Pese a su enfado, no podía dejar de darse cuenta de dos cosas: ni se había sentido celosa al ver a Bellatrix tontear con Reginald (y por tontear quería decir refregar sus peligrosas curvas en el chico), ni podía dejar de pensar en James poniéndose ante ella para protegerla.

Ambas cosas indicaban que su ¿Relación? Con Reginald no iba a durar mucho más. Eso la entristecía, porque se daba cuenta de que él sí que sentía algo más por ella.

Suspiró.

James se acostó para dormir unas horas por la tarde, podría tardar mucho en encontrar la flor.

Fue una suerte que hubiese dejado la varita en la mesilla de al lado de la cama. Al despertarse, tras darse una ducha y vestirse, fue a recogerla y vio bajo ella el mapa del merodeador.

Estaba ahí porque, aunque jamás lo admitiría, todas las noches de las últimas semanas miraba la mota de tinta que era Lily en su cuarto. Se la imaginaba dormida y era casi como si la mirara de verdad.

Ya era tarde, había pasado la hora de cenar, así que probablemente estuviese en el dormitorioleyendo. Reveló el mapa para mirarla antes de marcharse pero…no la encontró.

No en su cuarto al menos. Solo fue un instante, pero el letrerito de su nombre desapareció entrando al Bosque Prohibido. El mapa no cubría más allá de la linde del bosque.

-Esa idiota…- no perdió el tiempo y se terminó de vestir a toda prisa para alcanzarla lo antes posible mascullando algo como "¿Dónde están Sirius y su olfato cuando hacen falta?".

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

El mayor de los Black se encontraba en esos momentos en la casa de su tío Alphard discutiendo con él los pormenores de una herencia que no creía merecer. Pero el anciano insistía. Le quedaba poco de vida y el "único chico decente que queda eres tú", le decía.

Sirius tuvo que acabar cediendo. Se sentía dividido. Por un lado, no le parecía correcto discutir sobre las posesiones de alguien que aún estaba vivo. Era demasiado morboso. Pero por el otro, esa herencia le permitía independizarse sin tener que depender de James.

Sabía que su amigo lo hacía de mil amores, pero no le gustaba sentirse en deuda.

Hasta ese momento, desde que huyó de su casa, estaba viviendo en Godric's Hollow con él. No había querido ir a la casa de su padre. Bastantes problemas tenía con ser auror de élite y haberse divorciado de una Black.

También había una pequeña parte en su cabeza, más egoísta, que se dedicaba a pensar en "sus niñas". La gatita que…¿Pasaba de él? ¿Lo esperaba? Y Jane. Casi le daba igual si la jaguar resultaba ser una chica fea, como esa Violetta Bulstrode (casi), pero quería conocerla. Habían conectado muy bien.

Pero también estaba Jane. No tenía nada claro lo que tenía con ella, pero sin duda le atraía mucho. Y le constaba que él ejercía ese efecto en ella.

Suspiró y despertó a su tío, que se había dormido mientras buscaba uno de los papeles que tenía que firmar.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

-Tenemos que ponernos las pilas Jane. Quiero ganar.

-¿Crees que yo no?- saltó la pelinaranja a la defensiva.

-A esto me refiero.- Suspiró Lena- Tenemos que…no sé, hacer una tregua o algo así. Hasta que acabe el torneo. Hasta que lo ganemos.- se corrigió.

-S**í**. No podemos dejar que nos pase cómo a Lily y James. ¿Viste lo bien que lo hacían al final? Si hubieran empezado así desde el principio habrían arrasado. ¿Qué crees que nos..?

-Sirius.- cortó Lena. –Eso es lo que nos pasa. Sirius Black. Nos sentimos amenazadas, porque las dos lo queremos.

-Yo no..

-Venga ya.- volvió a cortar Lena –Se te nota. Y estoy segura que a m**í** también. Te propongo una cosa: Sirius no existe hasta que acabe el torneo. Cuando acabe…que gane la mejor. Pero hasta entonces, tenemos que ser una. ¿De acuerdo?

Jane la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Se le notaba que estaba enamorada de Sirius? Pues igual debería coger un espejo, por que ella misma no se había dado cuenta de eso. ¿Quería a Sirius? No…quería echarle un buen polvo, nada más…¿No?

-De acuerdo.

Ambas se dieron la mano.

Se pusieron a hablar para saber los puntos fuertes y las carencias de la otra. Eran amigas desde hacía mucho pero no tan cercanas. Tenían que conocerse en una tarde.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Bella salió del cuarto de baño. Solo se cubría con una corta toalla a la que le faltaba tela por todas partes para taparla de verdad.

Cogió ropa interior y regresó al baño. Tras ducharse, llamó a Reg.

-Se me han olvidado las medias. Estoy empapada ¿Puedes acercármelas? Están en el primer cajón.

Al abrir el cajón se encontró con una cantidad de prendas íntimas, demasiado, que harían las delicias de cualquier pervertido. No pudo menos que observarlas.

-¡Uy! ¡Perdón! Es el segundo cajón no el primero.

Sí, "un error". Claramente quería que mirara pero si pretendía que Reginald se excitara imaginándola con esas cosas puestas…lo había conseguido.

Iba a ser complicado convivir con Bella. Más aún con las últimas instrucciones de Dumbledore: tomar la poción una vez a la semana para acostumbrarse a la sed pero tener una botella siempre a mano por si acaso.

Suspiró.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Tesa despertó sonriendo. Al momento supo por qué cuando le llegó el olor del chocolate caliente y las fresas que Wyg le llevaba.

-Buenos días señorita Tesa. El amo Lucius le envía el desayuno, pero se disculpa porque se ha tenido que marchar. Regresará para la hora de comer. Le recuerda que está en su casa, pero le ruega que no entre al despacho del señor Malfoy padre. No le gusta que nadie entre allí y hay protecciones peligrosas.

-Gracias Wyg.

Con una reverencia, el elfo se marchó de la habitación.

No obstante, la advertencia de Lucius solo incrementó la curiosidad de Tesa, que no era poca desde que el día anterior a uno de los cuadros del pasillo casi le da un ataque cuando ella se equivocó de puerta y estuvo a punto de abrir la del despacho.

Estaba tan dormida que no se dio cuenta y pasó de largo, hasta el fondo del pasillo, como si estuviese yendo al baño de la casa de sus padres. El hombre del cuadro, probablemente uno de los antepasados de la familia por el porte, pegó tal grito que a tesa casi se le escapa el corazón por la boca.

Pinchaba los trozos de fresa recién cortados, los mojaba en el chocolate espeso y caliente y se los llevaba a la boca. Delicioso. Desde luego, tener dinero a espuertas no estaba nada mal.

Pasó casi toda la mañana en el invernadero del jardín. La madre o el padre de Lucius debía adorar las flores, pues estaban cuidadas con cariño y esmero. Había de muchas clases por lo que el cúmulo de olores resultaba en ocasiones abrumador, en otras deliciosamente embriagador.

Dentro del invernadero, además, hacía una temperatura agradable. En verano probablemente fuera algo agobiante, pero no en esos momentos. Se entretuvo tratando de distinguir las flores por su olor.

Se había manchado de polen y algo de tierra, así que decidió darse otro de esos magníficos baños. En el camino al cuarto de Lucius, donde Wyg le preparaba el baño, la mirada de Tesa se vio atraída por la puerta del pasillo. El despacho. ¿Qué habría ahí? ¿Qué protecciones tendría?

Siguió dándole vueltas mientras se desnudaba y se metía en la bañera. Unos diez minutos después, se decidió a investigar. Era muy improbable que hubiesen protegido las paredes contra fantasmas o valkyrias…¿No?

No se molestó en vestirse, pero sí se secó. Se aseguró de que el pestillo del baño estaba bien puesto y se hizo intangible e invisible. Atravesó la puerta del baño, el cuarto y el pasillo.

En el rellano de la escalera se encontraba Wyg, atento a si lo necesitaba y también a si llamaban a la puerta. Le pareció que el elfo escuchaba algo, pero miró a los lados y, al no ver nada, se encogió de hombros y siguió cosiendo.

Una vez pasado el rellano continuó por el otro lado del pasillo hasta la puerta del despacho, aunque no entró por ella, sino que lo hizo por la pared de la derecha. Era una habitación de invitados.

Se preparó, respiró hondoy atravesó el cabecero de la cama, que se apoyaba en la pared de la izquierda varios metros alejado del lugar por dónde ella entró. Debería entrar al despacho si todo iba bien.

Pero al otro lado no había ningún despacho.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Llevaba ya un buen rato andando, concentrada en cómo reconocer la planta. Lena se lo había explicado a todos. Cada vez estaba más oscuro, aunque de cuando en cuando se colaban rayos de la luna llena que iluminaban el suelo del bosque, totalmente negro salvo lo que alcanzaba la luz de la varita de Lily.

Siendo sincera, podía entender por qué James no quería que fuese. La mayoría de los hombres tendían a sobreproteger a las mujeres. Y sin duda, ese bosque era peligroso. Se respiraba en el aire.

El silencio era opresivo, roto de cuando en cuando por unas hojas al moverse o una ramita al partirse pero nunca sabía que era lo que producía esos sonidos. Además, ella sí que hacía ruido al andar.

-Maldito Potter.- masculló.

Si no fuese tan cabezón podrían haber ido los dos. Sería más seguro y no estaría tan nerviosa. Sudaba por la tensión, se sentía observada por mil ojos. Una gota de ese sudor frío le baj**ó** por la espaldaprovocando que se estremeciera.

-Idiota…- siguió avanzando.

El tiempo pasaba, tenía que encontrar la flor antes de que amaneciera y se marchitara. Decidió que se arriesgaría con un poco más de luz, así que aumentó la potencia del lumos y siguió buscando, mirando entre las raíces de los árboles.

Unos minutos después, al pasar un árbol especialmente grotesco, se encontró mirando unos…dedos enormes.

Se quedó pálida. Apartó la mano de la "corteza", que no era tal sino piel, y alzó la cabeza lentamente. Una cabeza levemente girada, con ojos pequeños y hundidos en una frente protuberante le devolvió la mirada desde una altura de casi tres metros.

-¿Uh?

Ante el sonido de la gutural voz del trol de los bosques, Lily reaccionó y retrocedió espantada. No era la peor raza de troles pero aún así, si se enfadaba…

Crack.

La pelirroja miró atrás y abajo, había pisado algo. Un nido de pájaros que estaba en el suelo. Estaba lleno de cáscaras de huevos. Debía de ser algo importante para el trol por que rugió enfadado.

Lily no esperó más. Echó a correr todo lo que podía, soltando impedimentas y desmaius por encima del hombro. Pero las que acertaba, rebotaban sin efecto.

Las pesadas pisadas del trol retumbaban en el suelo, sabía que estaba perdiendo terreno, no le quedaba más remedio que trepar a un árbol lo más alto que pudiese. Uno grande, que no lo arrancase o partiese.

Y eso hizo, o intentó en realidad. Trepó más de la cuenta y una de las ramas, ya demasiado finas para soportar su peso, se partió. Notó dolor en la pierna al arañarse con las astillas de la rama partida mientras caía. Su llegada al suelo habría supuesto la rotura de algún hueso si no hubiese conseguido frenarse en las ramas más bajas. Aún así, el golpe la dejó aturdida.

Sí. Debía estar muy ida, porque se estaba imaginando que un ciervo a toda pastilla se estampaba contra el trol, tirándolo a un lado antes de que la aplastara con el garrote que ya levantaba.

Meneó la cabeza para despejarse y cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo retrocedió asustada. El ciervo se había acercado mucho. La miró a los ojos y se agachó. Quería que se subiese encima, estaba claro.

Dudó, algo en los ojos del animal le decía que podía confiar en él. Pero era demasiado extraño…

Un nuevo rugido del trol le quitó las dudas y se subió a toda prisa.

El ciervo echó a correr mucho más aprisa de lo que Lily podría haber conseguido, además parecía ver mejor en la oscuridad.

Ya no se escuchaba el estruendo de las pisadas del bruto, o bien no los perseguía o ya se habían alejado lo bastante, así que se permitió relajarse un poco.

El ciervoseguía corriendo aunque a un ritmo más lento, lo que dejó que la chica se soltara del cuello para simplemente sujetarse del pelaje. De esa manera se dio cuenta que el animal tenía una pequeña calva a mitad del cuello. La notó porque sus dedos acariciaron piel en lugar de pelo en ese lugar.

Fue cómo si algo hiciera "click" en su mente. No podía ser.

-Para. ¡Para!

Cuando el "animal" obedeció ella se bajó. Se colocó ante él y le cogió la cabeza entre las manos para mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos que la hacían confiar.

La gran sospecha se confirmó cuando pudo mirar con detenimiento los ojos castaños del ciervo.

-James.- susurró, incrédula.

El chico, como respuesta, recuperó su forma humana quedando ante ella con la cara aún entre las manos de la chica.

La atrajo a un beso.

Y ella respondió.

Tardaron en separarse, y al hacerlo se miraron a los ojos.

-Creí que…creí que no llegaría a tiempo_**. **_Cuando vi que levantaba el garrote yo…no hagas eso nunca más. Por favor.

No veía lágrimas en la cara de James, pero por su voz parecía a punto de soltarlas. Lo vio tan vulnerable que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y estrechar el abrazo.

Para cuando se soltaron, James ya se había calmado, incluso parecía un poco enfadado, pero no dijo lo que Lily pensaba que diría "¡Estás loca! ¿Por qué has venido sola?" Sino que la ayudó a sentarse y tomó su pierna entre las manos, suaves pero fuertes, para examinar la herida.

Ella ya se había olvidado de que la tenía pero al recordarlo el dolor también regresó. Era un arañazo profundo en la espinilla, torcido conforme subía. Sangraba pero no era grave.

James la limpió con cuidado de astillas y tierra, usando pequeños chorritos de agua creada por su varita y disculpándose cada vez que le hacía daño sin pretenderlo. Cuando consideró que estaba limpia del todo, cerró la herida, lanzando un sencillo encantamiento en varias ocasiones.

-Esto ya está.

El tiempo que tardó en hacerlo les había valido a ambos para ordenar sus ideas. Fue ella la primera que habló.

-¿Desde cuándo eres animago?

-Desde quinto. ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Tienes una pequeña calva en la nuca, de esta mañana…al protegerme de la explosión. Por eso y por tus ojos. ¿Los otros también son animagos?

-Nunca he conseguido que la forma de mis ojos cambie, aunque s**í** que ven distinto. Sirius sí lo es. Así que por mis ojos…¿Tan bien los conoces pelirroja?

Ese comentario hizo enrojecer a Lily. Estuvo a punto de soltar algún comentario mordaz. Pero lo que hizo fue asentir llevando su mano a la mejilla de él.

Casi le dice, otra vez, las "palabras malditas".

Y es que todo lo que ella ya sabía había sido reafirmado y aumentado por el beso que se acababan de dar. No obstante, no lo hizo. No le volvería a decir que lo quería. Con su suerte, esta vez moriría de un infarto. No quería perderlo.

A cambio, lo besó.

-Deberíamos buscar la flor.- acertó a decir ¿Cuándo? Entre diez minutos y media hora de besos y caricias después.

-Sí…- medio gruñó James.

No tuvieron que buscar mucho más. Una vez la encontraron, cogieron varias por si acaso, las metieron en un tarro encantado para almacenarlas sin marchitarse y emprendieron el regreso.

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

Lily se subió a su espalda mientras el trol se levantaba, James salió disparado con ella encima.

El corazón tardó en calmársele lo bastante como para pensar. Sentía los brazos de la chica rodeándole el cuello tratando de no caerse pese a que iba muy rápido. Pero cuando se calmó un poco, comprobó que las pisadas del trol ya eran lejanas. Lily probablemente no las escuchase ya. Bajó el ritmo.

Al poco ella se relajó un poco y pasó de abrazarle el cuello a simplemente estar encima, agarrada al pelo del lomo hasta que de pronto le gritó que parase.

Asustado, lo hizo, pero miró a los lados alerta a si no se había dado cuenta de algún peligro. Ella se bajó y se colocó delante. Le cogió la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

Lo sabía. Se dio cuenta aún antes de que dijese su nombre. Ni siquiera le importó cómo se había dado cuenta. Lo que le provocaba una sensación cálida era darse cuenta que lo había reconocido al mirarlo a los ojos.

Recuperó su forma humana, las manos de Lily permanecieron en sus mejillas todo el tiempo, tan acogedoras como el sentimiento en su pecho. La atrajo a un beso en un impulso.

Y fue maravilloso cuando ella le correspondió.

Cuanta razón tenía Marlene…¿Por qué se peleaban siempre así? No podía haber nada más maravilloso que besar a Lily.

Pero a la vez, no podía dejar de sentir cierto miedo.

Un miedo distinto al que le invadió un rato antes, cuando la vio a punto de morir bajo el garrote de un trol.

Temía no ser bastante para ella. No saber ser lo que ella necesitaba.

Dejó de preocuparse, ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo. En ese momento debía curarla y, después, buscar la flor.


End file.
